Le club des ratés
by StringerB237
Summary: "Avec toi, on aurait pu rester amis. Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Brooke, tu étais comme... notre noyau solide. Sans toi, sans ta joie de vivre, sans ton sourire, on était plus les mêmes. Rester amis n'avait plus aucun sens, si tu n'étais pas là. C'est toi, et toi seule, qui nous maintenait tous ensemble. Pas Lucas, ni Nathan, Peyton ou moi... Seulement toi."
1. Strangers when we meet

Je suis de retour, en français cette fois, pour une dernière histoire qui traînait sur mon ordinateur et que j'avais pas republié ici. Il se peut que quelques jours séparent chaque chapitre, le temps que je les relise, que je les remette en page, et que j'effectue d'autres changements si besoin (j'ai déjà changé pas mal de détails rien que dans ce premier chapitre, dont le titre de mon histoire, ça risque donc d'être le cas pour les autres).

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **STRANGERS WHEN WE MEET**

– Ethan ! cria une jeune fille parcourant à la hâte un couloir presque désert.

L'infirmière qu'elle croisa la réprimanda du regard. La brunette ralentit aussitôt, baissa les yeux, une vague de honte la saisissant, mais se rappela rapidement qu'elle recherchait quelqu'un, et se remit à courir une fois que l'infirmière n'était plus en vue.

Elle continua à regarder tous les coins et recoins de ce couloir, vérifiant chacune des chambres en passant la tête par la porte, mais ne le trouva pas.

Où est ce que ce petit chenapan s'était-il enfui...

Elle fulmina sur place et partit dans une toute autre direction. Cette fois-ci, elle descendit de plusieurs étages et atterrit dans la salle d'attente des urgences, qui était assez remplie pour une après-midi d'été.

Elle parcourut la pièce du regard et le trouva enfin.

Du haut de son mètre 15, Ethan était tranquillement assis sur une chaise, parlant à un inconnu.

Elle reconnut alors le grand carnet rose qu'il avait dans les mains, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait vu juste; c'était bien lui qui lui avait volé son carnet de croquis...

Elle avança vers lui à grands pas, et s'arrêta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère.

– Ethan ?

Il se rendit finalement compte qu'elle était là. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle et qu'il la vit, ceux-ci semblèrent sortir de leurs orbites. Il se leva aussitôt, tentant de s'enfuir, mais Brooke, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas le blesser, l'attrapa par le col de son T shirt et le força à s'asseoir.

– Brooke, j'suis désolé..., murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Oh non, elle n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau. Pas cette fois; le regard de chien battu ne marcherait pas aujourd'hui.

– Ethan, rend moi ce que tu m'as pris.

Il soupira, puis se résigna à lui remettre le carnet. Brooke soupira à son tour, et s'accroupit devant lui, afin d'être à sa hauteur.

– Ethan ? Regarde moi s'il te plaît, dit-elle en retrouvant son calme.

Il obéit; Brooke vit qu'il était effrayé.

– Ethan... Pourquoi est ce que tu t'es enfui comme ça ? Emily est encore à ta recherche dans tout l'hôpital...

Brooke se rappela d'ailleurs de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire d'arrêter ses recherches.

– J'veux pas faire cette piqûre... avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Brooke lui sourit gentiment, et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Mais c'est pour ton bien, et tu le sais. Si tu veux, je pourrai rester à côté de toi ?

– Vraiment ? le petit garçon lui demanda, son regard s'illuminant.

– Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre qu'Emily ne dira rien...

– Mais toi aussi t'as peur des piqûres, tu vas pas tomber dans les pommes en voyant mon sang ?

Brooke recula un peu, prise au dépourvu.

– Je..., tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Je n'ai pas peur de...

– Si, si ! s'exclama Ethan en souriant. C'est Cathy qui me l'a dit ! T'es sortie de la pièce quand ils lui ont fait une piqûre !

– Je n'ai pas..., bafouilla Brooke en rougissant de plus belle.

Un léger rire retentit à côté d'eux. Brooke releva les yeux, et se rappela alors qu'Ethan parlait à quelqu'un avant qu'elle ne vienne le chercher.

Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur l'inconnu assis à côté d'Ethan, un sentiment étrange l'envahit. Pendant une courte seconde, les mots semblaient s'être bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge, refusant de sortir.

Il était beau, certes, mais ce n'était pas sa beauté qui la déstabilisait, c'était... Une espèce de familiarité dans ses yeux.

Et puis elle se ressaisit, et remarqua que ce jeune homme était dans un piteux état. Avec la lèvre supérieure enflée, un bleu sur la pommette gauche... Sans doute pas quelqu'un de très recommandable pour surveiller Ethan, et encore moins quelqu'un de bien placé pour rire d'elle.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle le plus froidement possible.

Il s'arrêta presque aussitôt de rire, mais garda sur ses lèvres un sourire moqueur, qu'elle s'efforça d'ignorer.

– Quant à toi... ajouta-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers Ethan. Combien de fois t'a-t-on dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ? Je te rappelle aussi que tu es censé rester dans ton étage... Si Emily découvre que tu es parti faire un tour aux urgences... dit-elle avant de rajouter, en voyant le regard terrifié du petit garçon, mais je ne lui dirai pas, bien sûr, à condition que ça ne se reproduise pas ?

Il hocha la tête docilement, et marmonna un « c'est promis ».

– Mais tu sais il est très gentil... chuchota Ethan à l'oreille de Brooke.

Brooke devina alors qu'il parlait du gars à côté d'eux. Elle en profita pour le regarder à nouveau; des cheveux blonds cendrés, ce regard qui lui paraissait bien familier... Et pourtant, il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu ici; Tree Hill étant une petite ville, elle ne se trompait sûrement pas en pensant que ce gars était nouveau ici. Il semblait avoir son âge, pas plus ni moins.

– Tu sais que je peux t'entendre ? lui dit le blond en rigolant à moitié.

– Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Brooke à Ethan, soupirant. Il t'a donné des bonbons, c'est ça ?

– Non... dit Ethan en souriant. Il a dit que tes dessins étaient trèèèèèès beaux !

Brooke se sentit à nouveau rougir, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'inconnu avait le regard fixé sur elle, guettant sûrement sa réaction.

– Ah, vraiment ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus désinvolte possible. C'était sûrement pour te faire croire...

– Non, la coupa l'inconnu. Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit. C'est pas tout le monde qui peut faire de tels croquis, crois moi.

– On se tutoie déjà ? répliqua Brooke en arquant un sourcil.

– Quelque chose me dit que tu n'aimes pas les compliments... Ou alors que tu n'y es pas habituée ?

Brooke se releva immédiatement, et prit la main d'Ethan dans la sienne.

– D'accord, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle, les dents serrées. Viens Ethan, il est temps de retourner en pédia.

Il fit une petite moue déçue, mais se rendit bien compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et envoya un dernier regard vers celui qui se tenait encore derrière eux.

Brooke ne prit pas la peine de le regarder une dernière fois; pour qui se prenait-il, pour penser la connaître alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas !?

– T'es pas en colère, hein ? demanda Ethan alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

– Tu sais bien que non... dit-elle en souriant. Mais tu ne devrais pas piquer les affaires des autres, ce carnet c'est le mien.

– Je sais bien, mais... hésita-t-il. Je voulais juste te montrer qu'il y en a plein qui pensent que c'est joli ce que tu fais.

Cette simple phrase fit fondre le cœur de Brooke, qui se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue.

– Je suis bien contente d'avoir passé cette dernière journée avec toi, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Ethan était en effet, de tous les enfants qu'elle avait rencontré récemment, celui qui l'avait touché le plus.

Durant tout son job d'été à l'hôpital de Tree Hill, Brooke avait pu s'occuper d'enfants pendant ces trois semaines, en passant simplement du temps avec eux, en les distrayant au maximum pour qu'ils se soucient le moins possible de leur maladie.

L'idée même qu'Ethan pouvait partir de ce monde d'un instant à l'autre à cause de cette foutue malformation cardiaque la rendait malade...

Brooke raccompagna Ethan jusqu'à sa chambre, où Emily, l'infirmière en chef du service pédiatrie, les attendait. Elle n'était pas méchante, mais avait tendance à, sans le vouloir, faire peur aux enfants, même si Brooke s'évertuait à leur expliquer qu'Emily était en fait une très gentille personne.

Finalement, Brooke resta une heure de plus que prévu à l'hôpital, puisque les enfants lui avaient prévu une petite surprise et s'étaient tous regroupés dans une même chambre pour lui dire un dernier au revoir. Bien sûr, touchée par leur attention, elle leur promit de revenir les voir aussi souvent que possible.

Ce fut le cœur lourd qu'elle rassembla ses affaires pour la dernière fois et qu'elle partit de l'hôpital.

Brooke avait décidé de travailler là pour l'été depuis quelques mois déjà, même si ses parents trouvaient l'idée absolument grotesque.

Son père avait cru que cette décision reflétait une envie d'avoir des enfants... Quand il lui avait dit ça, Brooke s'était fortement retenue de rire. Elle, avoir des enfants à 17 ans ? Non, c'était tout simplement grotesque, et pourtant son père semblait persuadé de ce qu'il avançait... Ou plutôt de ce que le psychologue de son entreprise avançait. Car même si Richard Davis ne voulait pas l'avouer, Brooke savait pertinemment qu'il allait de temps en temps le voir pour lui demander ce qui se cachait derrière telle ou telle action ou décision de sa fille. Bien que cela montrait surtout que même avec 17 ans d'expérience, son père ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre avec elle, elle se réconfortait en se disant qu'au moins, à sa façon, il essayait quand même de la comprendre.

Quant à sa mère, elle avait fini par accepter l'idée, en affirmant que de toute manière, au point où elle en était, une erreur de plus ou de moins dans la vie de Brooke n'allait pas changer grand chose.

Même ses amis n'avaient pas compris ses intentions. Bevin avait même suggéré que peut-être, Brooke voulait jouer au lèche bottes le jour de la rentrée en parlant de son expérience d'un mois dans un hôpital. Quant à Rachel, elle avait tout simplement dit que Brooke avait une nouvelle fois un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool.

Brooke arriva sur le parking et allait rejoindre sa voiture, quand elle remarqua que quelqu'un était adossé au mur de la sortie, et semblait l'attendre. Elle le reconnut sans souci, et fut surprise de le voir là.

– Tu devrais pas être parti depuis longtemps ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Je croyais qu'on ne se tutoyait pas encore ? répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Brooke leva les yeux aux ciel, puis s'apprêta à retourner vers sa voiture. Mais il la rattrapa rapidement, et marcha à son rythme.

– Tu m'as l'air bien pressée.

Brooke soupira et ralentit alors son rythme de marche, jusqu'à s'arrêter net. Il l'imita, et se plaça devant elle.

– Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

– J'ai vu tes croquis. T'es réellement bourrée de talent, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Brooke rougit de plus belle, et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, embarrassée.

– Ce n'est pas si... génial, ou même...

Elle l'entendit rire à nouveau, mais pas de façon moqueuse cette fois; il semblait plutôt attendri.

– Et, tu ne fais que dessiner ces vêtements, ou bien...

Brooke releva les yeux vers lui, plissant le regard.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda-t-elle, sur ses gardes.

– Parce que c'est un sujet comme un autre de discussion ? dit-il en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

Brooke essaya de s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote, en vain. C'était plus fort qu'elle; d'habitude, quand un garçon avec un physique pareil essayait de la draguer, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être satisfaite. Mais avec lui... C'était différent. Elle se sentait flattée.

– Et si on allait parler de tout ça autour d'un verre ? ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Comment était-elle censée lui dire non ?

– Mmh... fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Avant, je pourrais au moins connaître ton nom ?

Le sourire du jeune homme disparut une fraction de secondes, et il parut un court instant embarrassé.

– Bien sûr, répondit-il normalement. C'est John.

– John... ?

– Doe. John Doe.

Il arracha un rire à Brooke, qui s'arrêta en le voyant rester sérieux. John Doe ? Il s'appelait réellement comme ça ? Ça restait tout de même assez louche... Mais mystérieux à la fois; et le mystère chez un homme, elle n'y résistait pas.

– C'est d'accord, _John_ , mais seulement si tu m'invites, répondit-elle en souriant.

C'était totalement surréaliste. Jamais il ne lui arrivait de suivre un inconnu, qui en plus lui mentait sur son nom, sans craindre qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Mais il y avait un truc en ce... John, qui faisait qu'elle avait confiance. Une sorte de sentiment qui lui paraissait familier mais dont elle ne trouvait pas l'origine...

– Et voilà nos boissons ! dit-il en revenant enfin vers elle.

Il ne l'avait quitté en fait que quelques secondes pour aller commander des boissons; Brooke regarda à nouveau autour d'elle, et remarqua que la salle s'était remplie en très peu de temps. Normal, cette nouvelle boîte venait d'ouvrir, et la plupart des jeunes et moins jeunes de Tree Hill étaient curieux de voir ce qu'elle allait donner... Brooke n'était pas déçue; l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, et « John Doe » lui faisait passer une très bonne soirée.

– Je croyais que tu venais d'arriver ici ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

– C'est vrai, dit-il en haussant les épaules, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Je suis arrivé y a deux jours.

– Et tu savais que cette boîte allait ouvrir, alors que je n'en avais même pas entendu parler ?

– T'as sans doute passé trop de temps avec les enfants... D'ailleurs tu fais souvent ça ?

Brooke fronça les sourcils, légèrement irritée.

– Quoi, ça colle pas à mon personnage, c'est ça ?

Il haussa les sourcils, sûrement surpris de la voir partir au quart de tour.

– Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça... J'étais simplement curieux.

– Oh, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son verre. Non, c'était la première fois que je faisais ça pendant les vacances.

– Et... Ça t'a plu ?

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ces semaines passées.

– Oh que oui. Ces enfants sont vraiment géniaux, tu sais. Et tellement... courageux. Bien plus que la plupart des gens d'ici en tout cas. Je crois que je les admire un peu, en fait.

John Doe but une gorgée, puis reposa son verre, un léger sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres; Brooke eut à nouveau cette impression de déjà-vu, qu'elle mit rapidement de côté lorsqu'il l'invita à danser.

Brooke ne but pas une goutte d'alcool cette nuit-là; le bar n'en servait pas, en tout cas pas pour les mineurs, et Brooke n'avait pas sur elle sa fausse carte d'identité. Pourtant elle passa une excellente soirée. Et c'est en étant totalement sobre, qu'elle finit la soirée dans la chambre de John Doe.

Après une bonne heure passée sur la piste de danse, il lui avait demandé si elle voulait un peu de tranquillité. Sans hésiter, elle avait accepté; elle savait que c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise, avec lui, alors autant en profiter jusqu'au bout, non ?

Il l'avait alors emmené chez lui. Ils n'avaient fait que parler toute la nuit, et ce fut pourtant une des meilleures nuits de sa vie.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. De son enfance à elle, de ses croquis, du chien qu'il avait eu quand il était au collège, de la maison qu'il rêvait d'habiter.

A un moment, les choses auraient pu basculer; assis par terre, ils s'étaient embrassés une première fois, rapidement et timidement. Puis une seconde fois, avec plus de fougue cette fois. Brooke s'était alors mis alors à califourchon sur lui, sa main droite tirant ses cheveux en arrière, la gauche passant rapidement sous son t-shirt pour remonter le long de son torse.

A sa grande surprise, c'était lui qui l'avait arrêté. Les cheveux ébourrifés, le souffle court et les joues rosies, il lui avait murmuré avec un léger embarras qu'ils feraient mieux de ne pas aller plus loin. Et il avait eu raison.

Ils avaient continué à parler pendant une longue heure et Brooke s'était endormie sur son lit, allongée à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle vit avec surprise qu'il était toujours là, sur le lit, avec elle. Et qu'il semblait l'observer, d'un regard presque attendri.

– Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement, et lui offrit un baiser sur la joue en guise de réponse.

– Mmh... Je suppose que ça veut dire oui, dit-il en riant doucement.

– Disons que j'ai bien mieux dormi que si j'étais restée chez moi, avoua-t-elle en souriant. D'ailleurs, je devrais rentrer...

Elle se redressa lentement, étirant ses bras devant elle.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, presque déçu. Tu pourrais pas rester un peu plus longtemps ?

– Non... Ma mère est à deux doigts de me faire une nouvelle crise, et...

Brooke s'arrêta tout de suite, en se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de déballer sa vie à un inconnu. La bulle dans laquelle ils avaient étaient enfermés la nuit dernière s'était éclatée.

– Enfin bref, il vaut mieux que je rentre, dit-elle avec un regard désolé.

Il se redressa à son tour, enfila un pantalon.

– Dommage... soupira-t-il, comme attristé.

Brooke sourit, et secoua la tête, se doutant bien qu'il exagérait un peu. Lorsqu'elle finit de lacer ses baskets, elle se releva et en profita pour réellement regarder la chambre où elle avait atterri la nuit dernière, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait jusque là.

Quelque chose frappa alors Brooke de plein fouet; elle ne savait pas quoi, mais cette chambre... Elle avait l'impression d'y être déjà venue plusieurs fois.

– On ne s'est jamais rencontré avant ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Elle l'entendit étouffer un rire; se retournant, elle le vit avec ce mystérieux sourire qui l'avait fait craquer hier.

– Non, je crois que je m'en serais souvenu si ça avait été le cas.

Brooke plissa les yeux, et regarda à nouveau la chambre. Non, il y avait vraiment quelque chose.

Puis elle comprit enfin quoi.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte !? Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait cette chambre...

Brooke avança vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, sous le regard médusé de son confident d'un soir. Elle vit alors la chambre de la maison voisine, qui était située à quelques mètres à peine. Brooke connaissait parfaitement ce papier peint violet, et ce lit kingsize aux draps assortis aux murs, puisque c'étaient les siens.

– Lucas... murmura-t-elle automatiquement, pensive.

– Tu as dit quelque chose ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Brooke sursauta, et fit volte-face, ne l'ayant pas entendu se rapprocher d'elle aussi rapidement. Son petit sourire arrogant était encore là, mais il semblait cette fois-ci curieux.

– C'est qui ce Lucas ? Je devrais être jaloux ?

Brooke rigola alors, et fit non de la tête.

– Tu vois cette chambre, juste en face de la tienne ? C'est la mienne. J'en reviens pas... On est voisins ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Oh... dit-il d'un air embarrassé. Enfin pas vraiment voisins... Je pars demain.

Brooke tomba de haut. Elle ne s'était évidemment pas fait de contes de fées dans sa tête, et ne s'était pas imaginée passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, mais...

Elle recula d'un pas, se heurtant à la fenêtre.

– Comment ça, tu pars ? Tu m'a dit que tu venais d'arriver...

– Hum... Oui, seulement pour les vacances, dit-il avec un mince sourire. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être venu ici, tu sais. J'aurais sans doute du te le dire hier, mais...

– Non, tu crois ? dit-elle sur un ton plein de sarcasme. »

Elle soupira, puis secoua légèrement la tête avant d'ajouter :

– Non, je fais preuve de mauvaise foi, là... Y a aussi des choses que je t'ai pas dites.

– Du genre ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Eh bien... dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'un air coupable, ce qui le fit étrangement sourire. Je ne suis pas totalement célibataire.

Il plissa le front, confus.

– Pas... totalement ? répéta-t-il.

– Oui, hum... Il y a ce gars, avec qui j'ai une sorte, de...

– Amitié améliorée ?

Le terme fit sourire Brooke.

– On peut appeler ça comme ça, oui. Une relation libre. Mais on ne sort pas ensemble, enfin... C'est assez compliqué, surtout en ce moment.

– Je vois ça... murmura-t-il en reculant vers le lit, et en s'asseyant de dessus.

– Du coup... Je suppose qu'on est quittes niveau cachotteries ?

Il sourit alors, amusé.

– On a qu'à dire ça, oui.

– Et donc... Si tu viens pour les vacances, qui habite ici ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit, lui faisant face.

– Hum, ma... tante. Elle m'héberge encore aujourd'hui, et ensuite je repars à Atlanta.

– Wow... Atlanta ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– C'est pas non plus New York, dit-il en souriant.

– Mais c'est déjà mieux que Tree Hill, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Tu n'aimes pas cette ville ?

– Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas... Vraiment, j'y suis attachée. Mais disons que personne ne me retient ici.

– Attends... Je croyais que t'avais ce petit ami...

– On ne sort pas ensemble, lui rappela-t-elle.

– Et tes parents ?

– C'est... compliqué.

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas d'amis !

– Ce n'est pas ça, mais... Ce n'est pas comme avant, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il releva délicatement son menton et la força à le regarder.

– Qu'est ce qui n'est plus comme avant ?

– Eh bien... A une époque j'avais de vrais amis, avoua-t-elle, sachant qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais dans quelques jours. Les meilleurs du monde. Mais l'un d'entre eux est parti... Justement, il habitait ici. Je venais dans cette même chambre presque tout les jours... On se disputait tout le temps, raconta-t-elle, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres en se remémorant ses souvenirs.

– Comment il s'appelait ?

– Lucas, murmura-t-elle. Il y avait Nathan, Peyton, Haley... et moi. On était... inséparables. Du genre mes parents qui m'engueulaient tous les soirs parce que je passais trop de temps au parc avec eux. Ils n'aimaient surtout pas que je traîne avec Lucas, en fait.

John fronça alors les sourcils, comme irrité.

– Comment ça ?

– Je me battais tout le temps avec lui... En fait, j'étais un vrai garçon manqué.

Il haussa les sourcils, n'en croyant sûrement ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

– Mais je croyais qu'il était ton ami, pourtant...

– Je donne l'impression que je le détestais, je sais, mais... Même s'il ne le savait pas, et même s'il ne ressentait sûrement pas la même chose, je le considérais comme un ami. Il me faisait rire, et il lui arrivait même de me consoler quand j'étais triste.

– Arrête, je vais vraiment finir par être jaloux, dit-il en faisant mine de bouder.

Elle rigola et le tapa sur l'épaule.

– Ce n'était pas comme ça. Surtout pas de son point de vue, j'étais sûrement plus... Une autre de ses victimes.

– Victimes ? répéta-t-il, encore une fois confus.

– Disons que Lucas aimait bien nous martyriser, les autres et moi... sauf que j'étais la seule à vraiment lui tenir tête. Du coup, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il traînait autant avec moi, ça lui plaisait sûrement d'avoir une... adversaire à sa taille.

– Je vois... murmura-t-il. Et que sont devenus les autres ?

Le regard de Brooke s'assombrit, alors qu'elle haussait les épaules de manière évasive.

– On s'est tous éloignés les uns des autres après que Lucas soit parti... On entrait alors au collège, et... Je ne sais plus à partir de quand, mais on à arrêté de se parler, ou même de se saluer... Je les croise encore au lycée, mais je ne leur dis jamais un mot.

– Pourquoi tu ne...

– Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira-t-elle. Après le départ de Lucas, je suis restée dans ma chambre pendant pas mal de temps... Je lui en voulais beaucoup, surtout qu'il m'avait seulement prévenu la veille de son départ, et que les autres le savaient depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Je leur en voulait à tous, en fait. Et ensuite... Mon père a cru que j'avais un problème sérieux, c'est là qu'il m'a pour la première fois fait voir un psy...Bref, ça a un peu été le bordel à ce moment-là, et Lucas n'était pas là..., elle s'arrêta là, se sentant rougir lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la fixait intensément. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors.

– J'ai juste l'impression qu'ils te manquent énormément... Pas seulement Lucas, mais aussi tes autres anciens amis.

Brooke haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

– Pas vraiment. Enfin si, quand même, mais... Si on s'est éloignés, c'est qu'au final, on était pas si proches que ça, non ?

Lucas fronça les sourcils, comme s'il n'était pas convaincu par cette réponse. Embarrassée, elle se leva alors, se rappelant qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle.

– Tu repars ? Pourtant t'habites à côté, non ?

– Ça ne change rien au fait que je risque de me faire allumer par mes parents... dit-elle avec un mince sourire. Mais merci pour cette soirée.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle allait reculer quand il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour; Brooke répondit à son baiser, mais y mit fin rapidement. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois dans les cheveux avant qu'elle ne s'en aille pour de bon.

– On pourrait encore se voir avant que je parte, non ? l'entendit-elle demander.

Elle ne répondit rien, parcourut ce couloir qu'elle connaissait tant et sortit enfin de la maison. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il habitait dans la maison de Lucas. Enfin, l'ancienne maison de Lucas. Après qu'il ait déménagé avec sa mère, la maison était restée inhabitée pendant très longtemps... Un couple était venu s'y installer, il y a de cela trois ans, mais ils étaient vite repartis, ce qui n'avait pas déplu à Brooke. Ils avaient été très gentils, mais... C'était, dans son esprit, toujours la maison de Lucas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arrivait devant sa porte; elle hésita longuement à rentrer, en entendant ses parents se disputer dans la maison. Elle soupira, et finalement pénétra chez elle.

Se faisant le plus discrète possible, elle passa devant le salon et arriva aux escaliers, lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère crier son nom.

– Et quant à Brooke ! s'exclama Victoria Davis. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait, hein !? T'es même pas fichu de t'occuper de ta fille, alors...

– C'est aussi la tienne, non !? répliqua Richard Davis. Et ne rejette pas toute la faute sur moi, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de se transformer en...

– En quoi ? demanda Brooke en apparaissant sur le seuil de la porte, les surprenant tous les deux.

Victoria fit volte-face, et s'avança à pas de loup vers Brooke, la fusillant du regard.

– Où est ce que tu étais ?

– Oh, comme si ça t'importait... murmura Brooke.

– Où !? répéta sa mère en haussant la voix.

– Avec... un ami. J'ai dormi chez lui, c'est tout...

– Dormi... On y croit tous, murmura alors son père.

Brooke soupira, et repartit vers sa chambre, malgré les cris de sa mère qui lui ordonnait de revenir les voir.

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, se dirigea vers son ordinateur et mit la musique à fond, tentant de couvrir les disputes de ses parents.

Voilà pourquoi elle détestait les deux dernières semaines de vacances. Ses deux parents se retrouvaient en même temps dans la maison, et finissaient toujours par s'engueuler quotidiennement, leur sujet de dispute favori étant Brooke.

Sortant de son sac son carnet à croquis, elle le rangea soigneusement dans son armoire, là où personne ne le verrait. Puis elle vérifia ses mails, remarqua les nombreuses invitations pour différentes fêtes de fin de vacances, et s'allongea sur son lit, fermant les yeux, essayant de se reposer.  
Elle allait bientôt reprendre les cours. Plus que 2 jours, 2 petits jours et elle allait devoir retourner au lycée, faire face à Félix... Qu'était-elle censée lui dire ? Il lui avait demandé il y a quelques jours de sortir, sérieusement, avec lui. Il avait même affirmé avoir des sentiments pour elle. Mais elle, en avait-elle ? La réponse semblait évidente, vu qu'elle avait failli passé la nuit dans les bras d'un inconnu. Et pourtant... Une part d'elle aurait voulu croire Félix, et lui faire confiance, mais au fond... Elle savait comment il était. Et elle savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas confiance s'ils sortaient ensemble.

– Alors, on s'ennuie ? entendit-elle.

Elle ré-ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa vers sa fenêtre, laissée ouverte. Monsieur Mystère était de l'autre côté, dans sa chambre, appuyé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre en haussant les épaules.

– Pas vraiment, répondit-elle sans trop de conviction.

Il lui décocha un sourire en coin qui lui fit amèrement regretter d'être partie de chez lui.

– Mon offre est toujours valable. Ça te dirait de me faire visiter la ville ?

Brooke considéra son offre, se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre, où elle pouvait malgré la musique entendre ses parents hurler dans le salon. Des bris de verre lui firent comprendre que sa mère avait encore cassé un autre verre qui devait traîner par là. Ou peut-être une assiette.

– D'accord, répondit-elle en réprimant un sourire. Attends moi dans cinq minutes en bas de chez moi.

Elle l'emmena, comme il le lui avait demandé, faire un tour dans Tree Hill, cette petite ville qu'elle connaissait si bien pour y avoir habité depuis toutes ces années. Elle l'emmena voir le cinéma, le lycée, le parc... Alors qu'ils y faisaient justement une promenade, John Doe s'adossa à un arbre tout en lui parlant. Il remarqua sans doute qu'elle grimaçait, car il arrêta son histoire et la regarda d'un air inquiet.

– Quoi ?

– Non, c'est rien, c'est juste... marmonna-t-elle. C'est rien.

Il s'avança vers elle et la força à le regarder, un petit air concerné sur le visage.

– Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être rien. Quoi, c'est mon histoire de bagarre au lycée qui ne te plaît pas ?

Elle lui sourit, amusée. Il lui avait en effet avoué qu'il était du genre bagarreur; enfin, il n'était pas non plus violent, mais quand on le cherchait... On le trouvait. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé avec une lèvre enflée et un bleu au visage hier aux urgences; il s'était simplement battu avec un inconnu en ville, et restait d'ailleurs très évasif sur les raisons de son geste.

Elle lui toucha délicatement la lèvre supérieure, encore un peu enflée.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange... dit-elle alors qu'il souriait de soulagement. C'est juste cet arbre. Il...

Elle ne trouva pas les mots pour expliquer, alors elle le lui montra tout simplement. Ses doigts parcoururent l'écorce, alors qu'elle s'agenouillait par terre.

– Regarde.

Il l'imita, et vit qu'elle avait montré des inscriptions.

– On avait gravé ça avec un couteau. Karen... dit Brooke en souriant légèrement en y repensant. La mère de Luke, elle nous avait engueulé pendant plus d'une heure lorsqu'elle avait vu que son fils avait pris un couteau pour ça. Elle disait qu'on aurait pu se blesser.

– Le club des ratés ? lut-il, le front plissé.

– C'était le nom qu'on s'était donné, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Tu n'as jamais vu ce téléfilm, Ça ? C'est un livre à la base, je crois. On l'avait regardé tous ensemble et dedans il y avait un groupe d'enfants qui combattaient un monstre qui pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme, souvent celle d'un clown. Ce film avait terrorisé Haley, alors pour la rassurer on s'était donné ce nom, puisqu'ils arrivent à le vaincre à la fin.

– Luke, Hales, Nate, Peyt, Brookie..., lut-il à haute voix. Brookie ? répéta-t-il d'un air amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, haussant les épaules.

– Je détestais ce surnom, donc Lucas les forçait tous à m'appeler comme ça. Il les a tous traumatisé, tu sais. Mais même s'il nous forçait à faire les quatre cent coups avec lui, au moins... on ne s'ennuyait pas une seconde, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

– Je vois... murmura-t-il. Et donc, qu'est ce qu'ils sont devenus les autres ?

– Aucune idée... soupira Brooke, la mine dépitée. Je veux dire, si, je sais quelques trucs.. Je croise tout le temps Nathan, normal, il est capitaine de l'équipe de basket et je suis celle des cheerleaders, alors...

– Oh, donc vous vous parlez ?

– Ouais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais nos conversations s'arrêtent à Salut et Ca va ?

Brooke parcourut à nouveau des doigts les inscriptions, et s'arrêta sur le nom de Peyton.

– Peyton... Elle travaille dans un journal je crois, ses dessins sont finalement publiés. Elle le mérite, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'ai toujours admiré son talent... Elle avait l'habitude d'être tellement complexée... Tu sais, elle était en surpoids jusqu'au collège, et... Beaucoup de monde se moquait d'elle. Mais on ne les laissait pas faire.

– On ?

– Lucas et moi. On la défendait toujours dès qu'on le pouvait. Mais elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Pendant le collège, elle a perdu beaucoup, beaucoup de kilos, et maintenant... Elle a ses propres amis, elle est populaire, belle, bref, elle se débrouille très bien toute seule. Quant à Haley... Ça a toujours été le petit bébé du groupe, et celle qui avait le plus grand cœur. Je crois que c'est elle qui a le moins changé. Je veux dire... Nathan était un trouillard invétéré qui se cachait toujours derrière Lucas, Peyton était en surpoids, j'étais un véritable garçon manqué, et Haley... bah c'était Haley. Oh, elle a ses amis à elle aussi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule qui a réussi à rester la même.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, une vague de souvenirs la regagnant subitement.

– Et Lucas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ?

Brooke soupira, secouant légèrement la tête.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il ne m'a jamais envoyé de lettre, ni téléphoné... Je ne sais même pas où il est. Je pourrais toujours le demander à Nathan, vu que ces deux là sont demi-frères, mais...

– Tu ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ?

Brooke haussa les épaules, son regard fixé sur le sol. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, mais... Il lui avait fait du mal, en partant comme ça sans la prévenir, ou presque. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'il y avait un lien solide entre eux, il avait attendu le dernier jour pour lui parler de son déménagement. En fin de compte, il ne tenait pas tant que ça à leur amitié, alors pourquoi aurait du-t-elle se torturer pour lui ? Non, la meilleure solution avait été de tout simplement avancer, et de l'oublier.

– On peut dire ça, ouais... murmura-t-elle.

Brooke se ressaisit et se releva, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Mais bon, c'est du passé tout ça ! Et il est temps qu'on aille autre part, non ?

A midi, il l'invita à manger chez lui, et ils passèrent l'après midi à regarder un film; enfin, surtout à parler entre eux. Brooke en arriva même à lui expliquer à quel point sa relation avec Félix était compliquée en ce moment.

– Donc, tu n'es pas sûre qu'il te dise la vérité ? résuma-t-il en une phrase, après l'avoir attentivement écouté.

– Non, j'ai peur de... J'ai peur de lui faire confiance, et de me rendre compte que finalement, il me mentait.

– Si j'étais toi... commença-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Je ne lui ferais pas confiance.

– Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

– J'ai juste l'impression que ce mec ne te mérite pas... chuchota-t-il avant de se relever du canapé. J'aurais adoré rester plus longtemps à parler avec toi, mais... Ma tante va arriver, et si elle voit que j'ai ramené une fille à la maison, je suis un homme mort.

Brooke rigola, et se leva à son tour. Son sourire disparut peu à peu alors qu'il la raccompagnait dehors.

– Alors, je suppose que je ne te reverrai plus ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ce qui quelque part était une excellente chose vu tout ce qu'elle lui avait confié sur elle.

– Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, je te croiserai un jour..., murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Mais j'ai juste une dernière question... Si j'étais resté ici, t'aurais accepté de sortir avec moi ?

Il lui arracha un dernier sourire, alors qu'elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur une joue.

– Non, dit-elle simplement avant de partir, le laissant avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

La maison était heureusement silencieuse lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle. Son père regardait la TV, alors que sa mère était nulle part en vue... Elle était sûrement partie dehors, pour oublier une heure ou deux qu'elle était mariée, et qu'elle avait une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu. Brooke l'avait découvert à l'âge de 5 ans, lors d'une énième dispute de ses parents; son père avait crié que Brooke n'était de toute manière qu'un accident. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas très bien compris ce que cela voulait dire, et était allée demander à sa mère, qui lui avait simplement répondu de se mêler de ses affaires.

Lorsque Brooke arriva dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que son voisin n'était pas dans la sienne; elle tira donc les rideaux, préférant ne plus le voir de la soirée. Elle avait aimé cette journée avec lui; elle l'avait adoré même. Mais à quoi bon s'accrocher quand elle savait qu'il allait partir le lendemain, et ne plus revenir ?

Dimanche, Rachel ne cessa de l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais Brooke ne répondit pas. Il lui restait encore une journée avant de retrouver la folie du lycée; elle voulait en profiter. Enfin, en profiter... Elle avait juste passé la journée dans sa chambre, à finir certains croquis et à regarder des films. Rien de très passionnant, mais au moins, elle avait un peu de calme.

Lundi arriva bien trop vite. Brooke se leva difficilement, et redouta le retour au lycée. Elle savait qu'on l'attendrait de pied ferme, qu'on lui poserait une multitude de questions sur ses vacances, et qu'on ne la laisserait pas tranquille une seconde. Tant pis, être populaire avait aussi ses défauts, et cela, elle l'avait bien compris.

Arrivée sur le parking du lycée, elle alla voir sur les tableaux d'affichage sa nouvelle classe. Elle parcourut rapidement la liste des élèves, et vit qu'elle se retrouvait avec Nathan, et Haley... Cette année allait être plus éprouvante qu'elle ne le pensait, avec ces deux là dans sa classe.

C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'elle arriva dans la salle, qui était déjà à moitié remplie. Brooke remarqua tout de suite Haley, qui était assise dans un coin, devant. Celle-ci lui offrit un mince sourire, que Brooke lui rendit. Voilà à quoi s'arrêtait leurs échanges depuis plusieurs années. Des sourires discrets, embarrassés. Rien de plus.

Nathan n'était pas encore là.. Tant mieux. Elle alla au fond, s'asseoir dans un coin où il ne la verrait sûrement pas.

Finalement, Nathan ne vint jamais. Le prof arriva avant eux, se présenta, bien que tout le monde le connaissait déjà, et se mit à faire l'appel. Bizarrement, elle ne l'entendit pas dire le nom de Nathan.

– Oh, et nous avons un nouvel élève, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la porte, restée entrouverte. Tu peux entrer.

Brooke, qui était occupée à dessiner de petits cercles sur sa feuille, releva la tête, curieuse de voir la tête du petit nouveau. Sa mâchoire en tomba presque, lorsqu'elle reconnut celui avec qui elle avait passé toute une journée, et qui lui avait certifié qu'il repartait pour Atlanta.

– Messieurs dames, le présenta alors leur prof, une pointe d'humour dans la voix, voici Lucas Scott. Soyez gentil avec lui, surtout, plaisanta-t-il.

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, son cœur se mettant à battre de plus en plus rapidement. Comment avait-il dit qu'il s'appelait !?

Elle le vit se tourner vers elle, et lui faire un sourire en coin qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Oh, comment avait-elle pu ne pas le reconnaître ?

Son pire cauchemar était revenu à Tree Hill.


	2. Told you so

**TOLD YOU SO**

 **{ Brooke }**

 _Respire, respire_ , s'ordonna-t-elle en voyant qu'il la regardait encore. Elle essayait autant que possible de ne pas lui prêter attention, mais ses petits coups d'œil ne passaient pas totalement inaperçus.

Elle essaya quand même de se concentrer sur ce que disait leur prof, même s'il ne parlait que d'informations administratives. Cela restait en soi une distraction pour l'empêcher de se lever et d'aller égorger le jeune homme qui était assis quelques rangs devant elle.

Oh, il devait vraiment être fier de lui. Comment avait-elle pu sérieusement ne pas faire le lien ?

Elle aurait surtout du faire attention en lisant la liste des élèves de sa classe. En voyant le nom Scott, elle avait tout de suite pensé à Nathan, alors qu'en fait, pas du tout... D'un autre côté, comment était-elle censée savoir qu'il revenait, il ne l'avait pas prévenu ! D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis des années, alors pourquoi devait-elle se soucier de lui ? Le mieux pour elle était plutôt de l'ignorer. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, ou à ce qu'il était devenu... Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait avant de partir, et en revenant. D'ailleurs, quand elle y repensait...

Elle soupira, se trouvant soudain idiote d'avoir pu tomber si facilement dans le panneau. Mais au moins, personne n'était au courant, et cela ne devait surtout pas changer. Si jamais Félix apprenait qu'elle avait failli avoir une aventure d'un soir après qu'il lui ait avoué ses sentiments, il ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas... Et elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui; pas la peine de prendre des risques inutiles. D'un autre côté, cela voudrait dire qu'elle allait lui mentir... Ou pas. Disons qu'elle ne lui dirait la vérité que s'il lui demandait. Et puis après tout, rien ne s'était passé à part un baiser un peu trop fougueux.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Brooke s'éclipsa aussi rapidement que possible, remarquant au passage que Lucas se dirigeait vers Haley. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, Haley allait sans doute l'ignorer. Brooke la connaissait encore un minimum, et se doutait bien que...

– Brooke !

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom, mais se ressaisit presque aussitôt en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas une voix masculine qui l'avait appelé. En se retournant, elle vit Rachel avancer vers elle, un air contrarié sur le visage.

– Où est ce que tu étais passée ? lui cria-t-elle presque en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Brooke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi Rachel parlait.

– Là ? J'étais en cours, mais...

– Je te parle du week-end dernier, idiote, lança-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. T'as complètement disparu pendant 48 heures. J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler, et...Brooke ? Hé, tu m'écoutes ou pas ?

Non, Brooke avait arrêté de l'écouter après que Rachel l'ait traité d'idiote. Non pas qu'elle ait été vexée par cette petite insulte; au contraire, elle savait que c'était comme cela que Rachel exprimait son affection pour ses amis. Non, si elle avait arrêté de l'écouter, c'était que son attention s'était reportée sur une scène qui se produisait quelques mètres derrière elles.

Haley venait d'enlacer Lucas.

Elle venait de le prendre dans ses bras.

Écarquillant les yeux, elle les regarda avec choc parler et rigoler ensemble, avant que Haley ne regarde sa montre et ne s'enfuie en courant. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de fraterniser avec Lucas !? Pourquoi...

Brooke baissa aussitôt les yeux en voyant que Lucas l'avait vu le regarder.

– Brooke, c'est quoi ton problème ? répéta Rachel avec impatience.

– Hum... rien. Je dois y aller, j'ai cours dans cinq minutes... dit-elle en reculant.

Rachel l'agrippa par le bras, et l'immobilisa.

– Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu foutais ce week-end. T'as une idée du nombre de fêtes que t'as raté ?

– Rachel, je t'en supplie, lâche moi... murmura-t-elle en voyant Lucas arriver vers elles. Je te dirai ça à midi.

Rachel la laissa partir pile au bon moment, alors qu'il était presque à leur hauteur. Elle se hâta de rejoindre son prochain cours, et s'assit à côté d'un inconnu, juste pour être sûre que Lucas ne pourrait pas l'approcher. Elle vit peu de temps après Haley arriver, et s'asseoir devant; Lucas la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Médusée, elle les vit pendant toute l'heure discuter tout en souriant, comme si de rien n'était.

Brooke savait qu'elle ne devait pas approcher Lucas. Elle le savait, vu ce qu'il lui avait fait en revenant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser pervertir Haley, pas _elle_.

A midi, elle avait donc pris une décision. Nerveuse, les mains presque moites et le cœur battant bien plus rapidement qu'à la normale, elle suivit du regard Haley et Lucas, et vit Haley partir aux toilettes. Elle en profita alors, sûre que Lucas ne les dérangerait pas.

– Haley ? appela-t-elle, encore incertaine de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Celle-ci, qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans une cabine vide, se figea, et se retourna à l'entente de son nom.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant qui venait de l'interpeller. Brooke avança nerveusement vers elle, ses doigts jouant avec un bout de son t-shirt.

– Hum... Salut.

Salut. 7 ans sans se parler et tout ce qu'elle arrivait à articuler, c'était « salut » ? Non, elle pouvait faire mieux que ça.

– Brooke, répondit Haley, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Au moins, elle n'avait pas l'air de la détester. D'un autre côté, quoi de plus normal, puisque c'était plutôt Brooke qui avait des raisons de lui en vouloir; mais elle mit sa vieille rancune de côté, se rappelant les raisons premières de cette conversation.

– Je sais que ça fait longtemps... commença Brooke. Même très longtemps, qu'on ne s'est pas parlées, mais... Je t'ai vu avec Lucas, et... Tu devrais te méfier.

– Me méfier ? Brooke, ce n'est que Lucas.

Brooke soupira; elle savait très bien pourquoi Haley était aussi naïve concernant Lucas.

– Écoute, je sais que toi... Il ne t'a jamais fait de mal. Mais tu dois quand même te souvenir de tout ce qu'il nous a fait faire, à Nathan, Peyton et moi ! Il s'est acharné sur nous pendant...

– Pendant pas très longtemps, soupira Haley. Je sais qu'au début il était comme ça, mais au fil du temps, il s'était adouci.

Brooke plissa le front. Ce que disait Haley n'était pas faux; c'était vrai que Lucas ne les martyrisait plus tellement au bout de quelques mois, mais...

– Il est quand même resté le même. Et il n'a toujours pas changé Hales, il reste toujours aussi sournois. Écoute, je te dis ça parce que ça m'inquiète vraiment de le voir autour de toi, et... Imagine qu'il reparte finalement dans quelques temps ? Je veux dire, il est arrivé sans prévenir personne, alors qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de...

Brooke s'arrêta de parler, en remarquant que Haley avait soudain le regard fuyant, un léger pli sur le front. Et elle savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

– Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

Haley releva les yeux vers elle, haussant les sourcils.

– De quoi tu parles ? Je ne cache...

– Arrête, je te connais, dit Brooke en soupirant. Je sais que tu essaies de me cacher quelque chose, alors quoi ?

– Rien du tout, tu psychotes, Brooke, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, le regard à nouveau fuyant.

On non, elle ne psychotait pas. De quoi parlait-elle quand Haley avait changé de comportement ? Elle disait que Lucas était revenu sans prévenir pers...

– Ne me dis pas que... murmura Brooke. Attends, tu savais qu'il revenait !?

Cela prit Haley au dépourvu, qui recula un peu.

– Haley, réponds moi ! Est ce que tu savais que...

– Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Il me l'a dit il y a... quelques mois.

– Il y a QUELQUES MOIS ? s'emporta-t-elle aussitôt, indignée. Et jamais tu ne t'es dit que peut-être, tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas moi... me prévenir ?

Haley releva les yeux vers elle, le regard plein de culpabilité. Si Brooke n'avait pas été aussi remontée, elle lui aurait sûrement pardonné très facilement.

– J'ai l'impression que l'histoire se répète... dit Brooke en secouant la tête.

Elle se retourna et partit aussitôt des toilettes, outrée. Comment avait-elle pu... ? Une seconde fois ! Une seconde fois elle lui avait caché pendant des mois une information aussi importante. Alors qu'elle, elle était venue directement lui parler de Lucas, parce qu'elle se souciait d'elle. Vraiment, ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve des fois; finalement même Haley finissait par...

Elle sentit quelqu'un attraper son bras. Faisant volte face, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Haley, qui avait encore une fois un regard désolé.

– Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire, mais...

– Non, tu crois ? Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi... dit-elle sèchement. Écoute, on a qu'à oublier que je suis venue te voir, d'accord ? Faisons comme si...

– Non, Brooke ! s'exclama Haley, qui s'irrita alors. Maintenant que tu es revenue me voir, je ne te laisserai pas m'ignorer à nouveau comme ça.

Brooke recula, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Alors maintenant, Haley s'énervait contre elle ? Et puis quoi encore ?

– Je rêve, c'est le monde à l'envers. Haley, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il revenait à Tree Hill. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as accepté de reprendre contact avec lui, alors qu'il nous a oublié pendant 10 ans...

Une nouvelle fois, ce regard fuyant. Oh non, cela ne voulait quand même pas dire que...

– Vous êtes restés en contact ? murmura-t-elle, redoutant la réponse d'Haley.

Celle-ci la regarda d'un air embarrassé, et finit par hocher la tête.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour achever Brooke. Elle partit à vive allure loin de son ancienne amie, loin de ce foutu merdier... Il était resté en contact avec Haley ? Mais elle, elle n'avait rien reçu, pas même une lettre ! Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Brooke secoua la tête, se ressaisissant. Non, elle ne lui avait rien fait, c'était juste comme cela que Lucas Scott était, et c'était comme cela qu'il serait toujours.

A la fois déçue, blessée, énervée et encore sous le choc, elle hésita à aller rejoindre ses amis à la cafèt, mais au final elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Elle vit à nouveau Lucas, à l'autre bout du couloir, s'approcher d'elle, et elle fut bien forcée de trouver un refuge. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne viendrait pas la voir devant tous ses amis.

Brooke s'assit à côté de Rachel, qui lui avait gardé une place et attendait impatiemment de savoir enfin ce qu'elle avait fait de son weekend. Mais en voyant le visage de Brooke, elle dut sans doute remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas, car au lieu de lui demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé samedi dernier, elle lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans l'heure qui précédait.

– Rien du tout, Rachel, je vais très bien, assura-t-elle en souriant.

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, apparemment insatisfaite de cette réponse.

– Tu ne m'as pas l'air...

– Si elle te dit qu'elle va bien, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème, dit une voix masculine qui arriva derrière Brooke et l'attrapa par la taille, la faisant pivoter sur le banc.

Brooke eut un mince sourire en voyant Félix accroupi devant elle, les yeux pétillants.

– Salut toi, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

Encore une chose qui avait changé dans son comportement; il était devenu de plus en plus... affectueux.

– Salut, murmura-t-elle en retour, avant de remarquer qu'il avait un léger bleu sur le menton. Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

– Oh, ça ? C'est rien, je t'assure... Comment c'est passé ta matinée ?

– Je ne t'ai pas vu à mon casier ce matin, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Mmh... Je sais, j'ai essayé de parler à Nathan, mais ce c...

Elle posa aussitôt une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'insulter son ancien ami.

– Pas de ça avec moi, tu le sais bien, le réprimanda-t-elle doucement.

Il rigola un peu, hochant la tête, alors qu'elle ôtait sa main.

– Bref, j'ai essayé de lui parler, et... continua-t-il en se levant et en s'asseyant entre Brooke et Rachel, ce qui énerva bien cette dernière. Résultat négatif. Il ne veut rien entendre. Tu es sûre que tu ne pourrais pas... ?

Brooke lâcha un soupir, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que non, murmura-t-elle, un peu honteuse. J'irais lui parler si je le pouvais, mais... Non, vraiment j'peux pas.

Surtout pas maintenant que Lucas était de retour. Brooke était persuadée que lui et Nathan étaient restés en contact, puisqu'ils étaient frères... Lucas allait donc sûrement souvent se trouver autour de lui.

– Je sais, désolé d'insister... marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers l'avant, vexé.

Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit. Il ne méritait pas ça, vraiment pas...

Jusqu'à juin dernier, c'est à dire un peu avant les vacances d'été, Félix faisait partie des Ravens, et Brooke savait que Whitey, leur coach, le considérait comme un bon élément. Et puis du jour au lendemain, Nathan avait menacé de quitter l'équipe si Whitey ne virait pas Félix. Bien sûr, le coach n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, puisque virer son meilleur joueur, qui était aussi capitaine de l'équipe était impensable en fin de championnat. Mais il l'avait quand même interdit de jeu pendant le dernier mois pour le punir de cette petite rébellion, que personne n'avait compris.

Depuis, Félix avait essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois, en vain. Du coup, lorsqu'il avait appris lors d'une soirée où Brooke était un peu trop éméchée, qu'elle avait été très proche de Nathan dans une autre vie, il lui avait demandé de lui parler. Mais c'était bien trop dur, alors elle avait refusé. Nathan avait toujours été comme un frère pour elle, et même s'il avait été un trouillard invétéré, dès que Brooke avait eu besoin d'aide, il avait été là. Pas la peine d'expliquer donc pourquoi il lui avait énormément manqué ces dernières années, et que le voir toutes les semaines à l'entraînement sans lui parler l'attristait.

Brooke se tourna vers Félix, et le vit jouer avec sa nourriture, son humeur ayant soudainement changé.

– D'accord, soupira-t-elle. J'irai lui parler.

Félix releva les yeux vers elle, un immense sourire sur les lèvres; il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement, ce qui la fit sourire. Finalement, cela valait peut-être le coup...

Elle interrompit leur baiser lorsqu'elle vit que quelqu'un les observait, quelques tables plus loin. Confuse, elle se recula de Félix, et vit que Lucas la regardait encore. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi énervé ?

Elle n'y prêta plus attention, et se concentra plutôt sur ce que Félix lui disait.

– Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière ?

Prise au dépourvue, elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de ça devant tous les autres ? N'importe qui pouvait les entendre !

– Oui, murmura-t-elle. J'y ai pensé, et...

Son regard s'attarda une nouvelle fois sur Lucas, qui la fixait encore.

– Je... bredouilla-t-elle, confuse. Je dois y aller, dit-elle en se levant soudainement.

Elle ne supportait plus ça; tout ses regards allaient finir par l'étouffer, alors autant y mettre fin par elle même. En passant devant la table de Lucas et Haley, elle regarda longuement le jeune homme, espérant qu'il comprendrait le message. Et apparemment, il l'avait saisi, puisqu'il la rejoignit quelques secondes après dans le couloir. L'entendant arriver derrière elle, elle se retourna, et sursauta en le voyant à quelques centimètres d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Prise par surprise, elle ne pensa à le repousser qu'après quelques très longues secondes; lorsqu'elle voulut se reculer de lui, il passa un bras derrière sa taille et la colla à lui, l'empêchant de fuir.

Honnêtement, une part d'elle aurait voulu rester avec lui; non seulement il embrassait comme un dieu, mais en plus... Elle se sentait bien. Sauf qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Félix, et qu'elle _devait_ arrêter avant qu'elle ne perde complètement les pédales. Elle usa de toute sa force pour reculer à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, comme s'il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, il la laissa faire.

A bout de souffle, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, ce qui le fit sourire; et cela ne l'énerva qu'encore plus.

– Comment oses-tu... murmura-t-elle. Comment peux-tu revenir sans rien dire, me, me... me mettre dans ton lit sans me dire qui tu es, et ensuite venir dans MON lycée, dans MA classe et m'embrasser comme si de rien n'était !? cria-t-elle, énervée.

– Arrête Brooke, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On a rien fait de mal l'autre soir...

– Mais on a failli !

– Tu m'avais l'air assez enthousiaste pourtant, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et déçue qu'on aille pas plus loin.

Elle soupira, secouant la tête.

– Écoute, je veux qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Il n'y a _jamais_ rien eu entre toi et moi. Tu refais ta petite vie avec Nathan et Haley, et tu me laisses tranquille !

Il recula un peu, fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

– Je ne sais pas... dit-il en s'énervant soudainement. Peut-être ce que tu fais encore avec Félix !

Elle haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

– Quel rapport avec...

– Attends, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?

– Je... commença Brooke, surprise. Ça ne te regarde pas.

Lucas soupira, secouant la tête, passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés.

– Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit Brooke ? dit-il avec plus de sérieux qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu dans ses yeux.

– Rien, je... Je t'avais expliqué qu'il voulait rendre ça officiel avec moi ? Eh bah voilà, c'est tout.

Lucas se retourna alors et envoya un coup de pied rageur dans un casier derrière lui, ce qui fit sursauter Brooke.

– Qu'est ce qui te prend !? s'exclama-t-elle.

– Ce qui me prend ? dit-il en se retournant. C'est que ce salaud ne t'a pas...

– Ne l'insulte pas ! Il ne t'a rien fait, à ce que je sache, alors... dit-elle avant d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler.

– Brooke ?

Elle se recula immédiatement de Lucas, et vit que Félix arrivait vers eux.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais avec elle, toi ? aboya-t-il à Lucas en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Brooke fronça les sourcils, et les dévisagea, alors que les deux garçons se fusillaient du regard.

– Une seconde là ! s'exclama-t-elle, les forçant tous les deux à la regarder. Vous vous connaissez ?

– Non! s'exclama Félix, ce qui la surprit encore plus. Mais il s'est quand même jeté sur moi vendredi dernier, sans aucune raison !

Elle crut que sa mâchoire se décrochait. Elle se tourna vers Lucas, priant secrètement pour que Félix mente.

– Est ce que c'est vrai ? C'est avec lui que tu t'es battu ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Lucas soupira, et haussa les épaules. Elle s'avança aussitôt vers lui, le prit par les épaules et le secoua alors, frustrée.

– Réponds moi, merde !

– Oui ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré. Oui, c'est avec lui que je me suis...

Elle le gifla avec autant de force que possible, et recula, le regard dégoûté.

– Je me suis trompée sur ton compte. Dire que je pensais que tu n'avais pas changé... murmura-t-elle. Mais non, tu es devenu encore pire qu'avant.

Elle attrapa la main de Félix et l'entraîna avec elle vers la cafèt, ne pouvant une seconde de plus supporter de voir Lucas.

 **{ Lucas }**

– T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ? lui dit Haley, lorsqu'il avait fini de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

– Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

– Oh que si. Et si tu ne vas la voir, je le ferai ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lucas releva aussitôt la tête vers elle.

– Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il. De toute manière, elle ne t'écouterait même pas, alors...

– Et la faute à qui, hein ? s'emporta Haley. Qui m'a dit de ne pas la prévenir de ton retour ?

Lucas soupira, et baissa le regard vers son ordinateur. Haley se leva de son lit et vint vers lui, s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau.

– Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, soupira Haley. Je savais qu'elle le prendrait mal.

– Alors pourquoi est ce que tu m'as écouté ? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

– Parce que tu me l'as demandé, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et parce que je pensais que tu ne foirerais pas ton retour, surtout pas avec elle. Maintenant, elle nous déteste tous les deux.

– Bienvenue au club, marmonna-t-il en se tournant machinalement vers sa fenêtre, remarquant qu'elle avait encore fermé ses rideaux.

Haley descendit du bureau et retourna sur le lit de Lucas, soupirant.

– Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen d'arranger tout ça. Il _doit_ y en avoir un.

– Non, Hales... dit-il en souriant, presque attendri devant sa naïveté. Elle m'en veut trop pour vouloir m'écouter, et même... Je peux pas lui faire ça.

– C'est pire, si tu ne lui dis rien.

– Elle ne me croira pas.

– Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

– Stop ! s'exclama-t-il, à bout de nerfs. On arrête d'en parler, d'accord ?

Haley secoua la tête, comme déçue.

– Je te le redis Luke, si tu ne fais rien, je m'en occuperai moi-même.

Lucas soupira, alors que son amie partait de sa chambre, le laissant cogiter seul là dessus.

Il n'avait pas pensé foirer autant les choses avec Brooke. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu; mais les choses avaient simplement tourné ainsi, et...

Il regarda à nouveau dehors, vers ces rideaux fermés. Il savait qu'elle était derrière. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui, et pourtant, c'était comme s'ils n'étaient pas voisins.

Haley avait raison, il devait réagir. Mais comment ? Brooke partait au quart de tour avec lui...

Il se pencha à nouveau par la fenêtre, et vit que Brooke avait un visiteur.

– Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant Félix.

Comment osait-il se ramener _chez elle_ ? Il lui avait pourtant ordonné de rester loin de Brooke. Et maintenant, elle allait sûrement ne plus lâcher son chéri d'une semelle; car elle ne connaissait que trop bien Lucas et elle se doutait sûrement qu'il ne laisserait pas Félix s'en sortir ainsi. Sauf qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait frappé Félix. D'ailleurs, à part Nathan, qui avait été avec lui à ce moment-là, et Haley, à qui il venait de tout dire, personne ne le savait. Et pourtant, tellement de monde était au courant du vrai problème.

Lucas était arrivé jeudi à Tree Hill. Il était automatiquement allé voir son frère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis les dernières vacances d'été. Après avoir longuement discuté, ils avaient décidé d'aller au River Court, faire une ou deux parties. Et là, il avait enfin posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : que devenait Brooke ?

Il avait bien vu que Nathan était mal à l'aise et qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et finalement, il avait réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau : Brooke n'allait pas bien, bien qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée pour le moment.

Lucas avait aussitôt demandé plus de détails; apparemment, elle était dans une relation on/off avec un certain Félix depuis un certain temps. Ce même Félix jouait en fait dans l'équipe de basket du lycée et bien qu'ils se voyaient souvent, Nathan et lui ne se parlaient pas tant que ça; en fait, Nathan n'avait jamais pu le supporter, quelque chose chez ce gars ne tournait pas rond. Et après avoir entendu une conversation entre les gars de l'équipe, il avait compris qu'il avait vu juste : Félix avait accepté un pari. Il devait faire en sorte qu'une fille tombe totalement amoureuse de lui, et pas n'importe quelle fille : Brooke Davis, capitaine des cheerios, celle qui n'avait jamais voulu se caser.

Lucas avait explosé en entendant cette histoire, mais Nathan l'avait calmé en disant qu'il avait fait en sorte que Félix soit viré de l'équipe, et donc que normalement, le pari n'avait plus lieu d'être. Cela n'avait pas empêché Lucas de se jeter sur Félix lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisé par hasard dans la rue, le lendemain, et de lui assurer que s'il approchait une nouvelle fois Brooke, alors il ne s'arrêterait pas à une simple bagarre.

A partir de ce moment, Lucas savait que Brooke apprendrait cette bagarre d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que ses chances de redevenir son ami s'envoleraient. Il n'avait jamais espéré la voir à l'hôpital en fait; il avait vu ça comme un signe, et en avait donc profité pour prendre de ses nouvelles sans qu'elle ne le sache. Jamais il n'avait prévu de se rapprocher autant d'elle, et pourtant... Mais il ne regrettait surtout pas leur nuit; c'était peut-être bien sa seule chance de connaître celle qu'elle était devenue.

Mais apparemment, Félix avait pris ses menaces à la légère. Et qu'est ce qu'il foutait encore dans les parages, si ce maudit pari était terminé ? Pourquoi rôdait-il encore autour de Brooke ?

Quelque part, il connaissait très bien la réponse; Félix avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour abandonner si près du but. Et en plus de cela, d'après ce que Nathan lui avait dit, Félix essayait de convaincre Brooke de demander à Nathan de le reprendre dans l'équipe.

Il n'allait pas le laisser faire. Mais comment était-il censé régler ce problème sans que cela ne blesse Brooke ? S'il lui disait toute la vérité, elle s'effondrait. S'il ne disait rien et qu'il laissait faire, elle s'effondrait aussi. Au final, dans tous les cas, elle finirait dans un piteux état. Autant limiter la casse dès que possible.

Il se leva alors de son lit, le regard décidé.

Lorsqu'il sonna chez elle, il se surprit à être nerveux. Et si c'était la mère de Brooke qui ouvrait la porte ? Ou pire, son père ? Lucas savait qu'ils l'avaient toujours détesté et ils n'avaient jamais raté une occasion pour le rabaisser devant sa mère, qui bien sûr ne se laissait pas faire. Au final, ils restaient quand même de bon voisins, vu qu'ils n'étaient presque jamais là...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en voyant la porte s'ouvrir; Brooke apparut sur le seuil, le sourire aux lèvres; sourire qui disparut très rapidement lorsqu'elle reconnut son visiteur.

Elle allait refermer la porte quand il coinça son pied juste avant. Il retint une grimace de douleur, et entra dans la maison sans invitation.

– Mais vas-y, fais comme chez toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, indignée.

Il l'entendit claquer la porte; lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, elle le fusillait du regard, les bras croisés, son pied tapant avec force sur le parquet, menaçant presque de le briser.

– Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

– Je veux juste te parler, dit-il avec un mince sourire, qui ne réussit pas à la calmer. Ça prendra pas plus de cinq minutes.

Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et sembla hésiter; son regard s'attarda vers les escaliers. Lucas sut alors à quoi elle pensait.

– Ça te dérange qu'il soit là ? Je peux le faire facilement dégager si tu veux... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Son humour ne sembla pas l'atteindre, bien au contraire.

– Si c'est pour me sortir des conneries pareilles, tu peux tout de suite...

– Il te ment, Brooke, soupira-t-il.

Elle décroisa ses bras, et plissa le front, ne comprenant sans doute ce qu'il lui disait.

– De quoi tu parles ? Qui me...

– Félix, la coupa-t-il. Il te ment, tu... Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance.

Brooke fronça les sourcils. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air énervée, plutôt... pensive. C'était bon signe, non ?

– C'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça... Samedi aussi... Et donc, il me ment sur quoi ?

– Je... commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter subitement.

Il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il l'avait déjà blessé deux fois, sans le vouloir; il ne pouvait pas le faire une troisième fois.

– Fais moi confiance, d'accord ? Je...

Elle laissa échapper un petit rictus, agitant la tête.

– Te faire confiance ? Tu crois pas que t'en demandes un peu trop là ?

– Brooke... soupira-t-il, se sentant bientôt à bout de patience. Je dis ça pour ton bien, tu ne devrais pas...

– Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je devrais ou pas faire. Surtout pas toi, qui enchaîne erreur sur erreur. Alors maintenant écoute moi bien, par ce que c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Laisse. Moi. Tranquille. Oublie qu'on ait pu être... amis, ou appelle le comme tu le voudras, mais on ne se connaît plus, compris ?

Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'impact qu'avait ses mots sur lui. Mais il ne le montra pas, et soutint son regard, s'approchant d'elle.

– Non, répondit-il simplement.

Brooke laissa échapper une sorte de grognement qui ne le fit que sourire encore plus, ce qui la frustra davantage.

– Très bien, alors... commença-t-elle. Est ce que tu irais au moins t'excuser envers Félix ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, et recula aussitôt.

– Jamais, répondit-il sèchement. Plutôt mourir.

– Vas-y, personne ne t'en empêche, entendit-il une voix lui dire, venant de l'étage.

Il n'eut même pas à se tourner pour voir Félix arriver; rien que se présence lui donnait la nausée.

– Félix, ne dis pas ça... murmura Brooke en s'approchant de lui.

– T'as bien vu ce qu'il m'a fait pourtant ! s'indigna-t-il. Et tu le défends quand même ?

– Tu sais très bien que je ne le défends pas, alors arrête... dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Lucas. Tu devrais y aller.

Félix s'approcha encore plus d'elle et l'encercla à la taille.

– Tu ne te demandes même pas pourquoi je l'ai frappé ?

Brooke fronça les sourcils, et se détacha de Félix. Celui-ci dévisagea Lucas pendant quelques secondes, mais se détendit rapidement. Lucas savait pourquoi Félix ne s'inquiétait pas; il pariait sur le fait que Lucas ne dirait rien à Brooke pour ne pas la blesser.

– Je ne veux même pas le savoir, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Il lui sourit légèrement en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas changé.

– Tu mens... murmura-t-il. Tu meurs d'envie de le savoir.

– Alors vas-y, dis lui ! lança Félix sur un ton particulièrement hautain.

Lucas posa son son regard sur Félix, son poing se resserrant presque automatiquement.

– Brooke... murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis désolé.

– Non, c'est à Félix que tu dois...

– Non Brooke, c'est à toi que je dois des excuses. J'aurais du te le dire dès que je l'ai su. Brooke, il te trompe depuis le début.

Elle recula encore plus, mais cette fois-ci pas vers Félix; elle s'éloignait plutôt de lui, en fait.

– Non, je te l'ai dit, on était dans une relation libre, donc techniquement il ne m'a pas...

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Il... Il a fait un pari, dit-il en soupirant. Il a parié qu'il pouvait te faire... tomber amoureuse de lui.

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, alors que Félix semblait ne pas en revenir que Lucas lui ait tout dit.

– Brooke, tu vas pas le croire... murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante.

– Je dis la vérité, ajouta Lucas en s'énervant. Avoue le, espèce de...

– Dehors, murmura alors Brooke.

Lucas se tourna vers elle; le regard vide, elle releva les yeux vers les deux garçons en face d'elle, et se répéta :

– DE-HORS, dit-elle en haussant la voix.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucas; soulagé, il se tourna vers Félix, qui semblait anéanti.

– Alors, tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Elle t'a dit de...

– Pas lui, ajouta-t-elle.

Lucas se tourna lentement vers elle, pensant avoir mal compris. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et qu'elle lui ordonna à nouveau, _à lui_ , de quitter sa maison, il n'eut d'autre choix que lui obéir. Et malgré lui, il remarqua avec dégoût le petit sourire satisfait qui s'affichait sur le visage de Félix.

* * *

– Ça fait trois jours Luke... On devrait faire quelque chose, lui dit Nathan en lui faisant une passe.

Lucas ne répondit pas tout de suite, sachant pertinemment que le coach le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, lui, le petit nouveau des Ravens. Whitey avait au début été réticent à remplacer Félix par le frère de Nathan, mais s'était vite rétracté hier, lorsque Lucas lui avait fait une petite démonstration de ces talents de joueur.

– Apparemment, vous avez ça dans le sang tous les deux, avait-il admis en riant.

C'était donc son premier entraînement avec les Ravens, et Lucas avait compris que les cheerleaders faisaient leur entraînement au même moment, au même endroit. Nathan avait donc peut-être raison, c'était sans doute la seule opportunité qu'il avait de la raisonner, sans que Félix ne soit sur son dos à lui lobotomiser le cerveau. D'accord, il exagérait sans doute un peu, mais c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait.

– Y a rien à faire, Nate, soupira-t-il une fois que Whitey ne les regardait plus.

– Tu veux dire quoi par...

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

Nathan allait lui dire quelque chose, quand Lucas décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire sermonner, et courut se remettre dans le jeu.

Cela faisait en effet trois jours que Brooke avait décidé de croire Félix sur parole, à ses risques et périls... Il n'avait pas tenté de la raisonner depuis, cela n'aurait été qu'une perte de temps, têtue comme elle était. Il avait vraiment fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider... Tout ? Non, peut-être pas. Il restait une personne susceptible de la convaincre, une personne que Brooke écouterait peut-être...

Peyton Sawyer. Il ne l'avait toujours pas vu depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais Haley lui avait dit qu'il ne la reconnaîtrait sûrement pas. Et en effet, lorsque Nathan la lui montra de loin, Lucas cru qu'on lui faisait une farce.

Ils avaient tous un peu changé. Surtout Brooke, qui était passée de véritable garçon manqué, à... eh bien, à une fille. Mais Peyton ? C'était comme si ce n'était plus la même personne. A part pour ses légendaires boucles blondes, elle était méconnaissable. Nathan l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait pas mal maigri, mais là...

Sa première tentative d'approche fut un fiasco monumental. Ce jeudi-là, il avait essayé de l'approcher lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir du lycée. Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée quand il l'avait appelée, elle avait aussitôt accéléré son pas en le reconnaissant, lui lançant un bref regard noir. Comme quoi, Brooke n'était pas la seule à ne pas se réjouir de son retour...

Le lendemain, il eut plus de chance. En effet, l'ayant trouvé à la bibliothèque, il s'était dit qu'au moins, elle ne pourrait pas lui crier dessus. Il l'approcha sans souci, et s'assit à sa table, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, un casque sur ses oreilles.

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la voix, et elle le remarqua enfin; relevant la tête tout en retirant son casque, elle entrouvrit la bouche avant de le reconnaître et de plisser le regard, les lèvres pincées.

– Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? lui murmura-t-elle sèchement.

– Quoi, t'es pas contente de me voir ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêtait à remettre son casque, quand il l'arrêta d'une main; elle retira aussitôt la sienne, comme s'il avait la peste.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide, avoua-t-il.

Elle plissa le front, comme sur ses gardes, même si elle semblait surprise.

– Je te laisserai en paix après ça, je... soupira-t-il. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes trente secondes.

Elle sembla considérer la proposition qu'il lui avait fait, puis finit par hausser les épaules et lui dit :

– D'accord, je t'écoute. »

 **{ Brooke }**

– Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, réexpliqua Brooke pour ce qui lui semblait être la 16e fois en moins de trois jours. Je te rappelle que t'étais présent quand je l'ai viré de chez moi. C'est son _frère._

Félix, encore appuyé contre la porte, ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

– Qu'est ce que ce Lucas a à faire dans...

– T'es sourd ou quoi ? le coupa-t-elle en s'impatientant. Son _frère_. Il a du lui raconter comment je me suis comportée avec lui...

– Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle eut un mince sourire, hochant la tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, pas de doute là-dessus.

– Je le sais. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que Nathan ne va même pas vouloir m'écouter maintenant...

Félix soupira, visiblement déçu.

– Ou alors... dit-il, son visage s'illuminant soudainement. T'as qu'à faire semblant de redevenir leur amie pour quelques temps, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il me reprenne !

Brooke arqua un sourcil, sceptique. Non, hors de question qu'elle fasse cela. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à une idée aussi tordue ?

– Je ne ferai pas ça, dit-elle en se tournant vers sa fenêtre, dont les rideaux étaient ouverts depuis qu'elle avait vu que son voisin n'était pas là. Je ne ferai pas _ça_... répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il prit de suite un air coupable, comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin.

– Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

Quelle question ! Depuis le temps, il aurait pourtant du comprendre que ses parents n'étaient presque jamais là...

– Non, pourq...

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant, s'étant approché d'elle sans qu'elle ne le voit Au début, elle ne répondit pas à son baiser; mais finalement, elle dut bien se laisser aller. Ils reculèrent d'un même pas vers son lit, sur lequel ils tombèrent, Brooke manquant d'ailleurs de se faire écraser.

Ses lèvres avaient à peine quitté celles de Brooke qu'elle sentit sa main descendre vers son jean, qu'il tentait déjà de déboutonner.

 _Déjà_. Une minute à l'embrasser et il était en train de lui retirer son jean. Au moins, Lucas n'avait pas été aussi pressé samedi dernier; bien au contraire, il avait pris tout son temps avec elle, savourant chaque...

– Merde, dit-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle repoussa doucement Félix et se redressa, alors qu'il la regardait, les yeux perdus.

– Désolée, je... commença-t-elle en baissant le regard.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi était-elle obligée de le comparer à, à... à _lui_?

– Quoi, tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, haussant vaguement des épaules.

– Ce n'est pas ça, mais...

– Je vois pas quel est le problème alors, puisque tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi... murmura-t-il sur un ton amer.

Il se releva du lit, prenant sa veste qui traînait dessus.

– Ne t'en va pas, lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle savait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux ces temps-ci, qu'elle en demandait peut-être même trop sans lui donner assez en retour. Mais elle ne voulait pas...

– Je veux sortir avec toi, répéta-t-il d'une voix décidée. Je te l'ai dit, ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est bien plus que... qu'une simple amitié améliorée. Je ne veux pas avoir à te partager avec...

– J'ai embrassé quelqu'un, dit-elle en se levant, le regard désolé. Plusieurs fois. C'était après que tu m'aies parlé de tes sentiments.

Il parut surpris, haussant les sourcils.

– Qui ? Je le connais ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

Est ce qu'elle devait lui dire ? Il ne voudrait sûrement plus lui parler après ça, mais... Elle avait besoin d'être honnête.

– Oui. C'était Lucas, mais... je ne savais pas encore que c'était lui. Je suis désolée, je sais que ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait, et je n'aurai jamais du faire ça après ce que tu m'as dit, mais j'étais perdue, et je ne savais pas si...

– Et maintenant ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Maintenant, tu es encore perdue ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Est ce qu'elle l'était ? Bonne question. Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Lucas. Elle savait qu'elle regrettait s'être rapprochée de lui. Elle savait aussi qu'elle aimait être avec Félix...

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

– Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il encore, le regard empli d'espoir.

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, et passa ses mains derrière sa nuque en arrivant à sa hauteur.

– Toi, lui murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et la fit décoller du sol, la faisant virevolter autour de lui. Il la reposa par terre, se détachant d'elle, souriant comme un gamin qui venait de se réveiller le matin de Noël.

– Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il. Je t'aime vraiment.

Elle se libéra de lui, reculant un peu.

– Je sais, ça doit te prendre au dépourvu, et...

– Je ne peux pas te répondre... dit-elle en toute honnêteté. Pas pour le moment, mais...

– J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, assura-t-il en avança vers elle, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Brooke soupira intérieurement, soulagée. Elle ne le méritait vraiment pas.

* * *

16 heures.

Cela faisait 16 heures que Brooke sortait officiellement avec Félix, et elle savait que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Il s'était comporté comme un ange, pas de doute là-dessus. Mais au fond d'elle, ce mauvais pressentiment ne cessait de croître. Quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi, allait venir gâcher tout ça. Ou peut-être qu'elle se montait le chou toute seule, ainsi que Rachel lui avait dit le matin même. Et pourtant, même si cela l'avait un peu rassurée, elle se sentait encore un peu mal à l'aise.

Pourtant la matinée se passa sans vague. Ni Lucas ni Haley n'avait essayé de lui parler, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Félix était venue la voir à son casier ce matin, et lui avait envoyé quelques petits messages pendant les cours. Justement là, elle allait le rejoindre à la cafèt; Brooke redoutait un peu ce moment, puisqu'alors tout le monde saurait qu'elle sortait avec Félix. Elle n'en avait bien sûr pas honte, seulement... Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Brooke Davis ne sorte avec quelqu'un.

– Brooke ?

Une voix la tira de ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, pensant avoir rêvé. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais... Non, c'était impossible. Elle continua de marcher sans se retourner, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle à nouveau.  
Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna, sachant pertinemment qui lui parlait.

Peyton.

– Je peux te parler une seconde ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Elle savait qu'elle devait répondre non. Cela lui éviterait sans doute pas mal de soucis; mieux valait qu'elle reste dans son petit monde, loin de ses anciens amis. Sauf que c'était trop tard pour cela, Lucas était revenu, et Haley lui avait parlé. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à les ignorer indéfiniment, même si c'était pour leur parler cinq secondes et leur dire qu'elle n'était plus leur amie.

– Bien sûr, murmura-t-elle.

Elles marchèrent toutes les deux côte à côte, sans que Peyton ne dise un mot; celle-ci attendait sans doute que le couloir se vide. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, elle s'arrêta, et se tourna vers Brooke.

– Je vais être brève, ne t'inquiète pas. Félix se sert de toi.

Ça pour être brève... Brooke se recula, une nouvelle fois complètement perdue.

– Quoi ?

– Félix se sert de toi, répéta-t-elle machinalement.

– De... Comment ?

Peyton haussa les épaules.

– J'en sais rien. Mais il se sert de toi.

C'est tout ce qu'elle lui dit. Peyton se tourna ensuite et reprit sa marche, direction la cafèt, laissant Brooke complètement en plan. Celle-ci se ressaisit et la rattrapa en courant.

– Attends, Peyton ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Peyton de s'arrêter. Elle regarda bizarrement Brooke, haussant les sourcils.

– Je pensais pas que tu voudrais me parler, dit-elle froidement.

D'accord, Peyton avait sans doute des raisons de lui en vouloir. Elle l'avait quand même snobé pendant plusieurs années...

– Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? demanda Brooke.

– Parce que... soupira Peyton. Si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir... Lucas m'a presque supplié. J'ai voulu qu'il me laisse tranquille, donc j'ai accepté.

Brooke fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait _supplié_ ? Il ne suppliait jamais personne, son égo était bien trop grand pour ça...

– Il n'a pas dit pourquoi il...

– Non, c'est ça le plus bizarre. Mais Brooke... ajouta-t-elle en soupirant. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, d'accord ? Simplement... Tu le connais, mieux que personne même, donc... A mon avis, s'il est allé jusqu'à me supplier, c'est que... Tu devrais vraiment faire attention.

Elle avait l'air de sincèrement s'inquiéter pour elle, ce qui fit, elle devait l'avouer, un peu plaisir à Brooke.

– Mais comme je le disais, ça ne me regarde pas... dit-elle avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Brooke l'attrapa par l'épaule et la força à s'arrêter.

– Quoi ? demanda Peyton, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

– Il ne t'a parlé que pour ça ? Il n'avait pas essayé de te parler avant ?

Peyton fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules.

– Non, il n'avait rien essayé. En même temps, il savait très bien que je ne voulais plus le voir, alors...

– Comment ça il le savait ? demanda Brooke, perdue.

– Il a bien du le comprendre quand je ne répondais pas à ses lettres, il est pas si idiot que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

Brooke ne l'arrêta pas; elle ne cessait de se repasser en boucle ce que Peyton venait de lui dire.

 _« Il a bien du le comprendre quand je ne répondais pas à ses lettres. »_

A ses lettres !?

Il lui avait aussi envoyé des lettres ? Il avait tenté de garder le contact avec tout le monde, sauf elle ? Comment... Pourquoi ?

Elle savait qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas aller le voir, mais il le fallait; si elle ne lui parlait pas maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser, genre fondre en larmes en plein milieu du couloir ou bien brûler tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage.. Elle n'était pas seulement furieuse, elle était aussi blessée. Et il devait le savoir.

Elle avança à grands pas vers la cafèt, et ne mit pas longtemps avant de le voir; il était de dos, assis à sa table, devant Haley. Celle-ci vit que Brooke avançait vers eux, et afficha un immense sourire; mais elle se ressaisit et prit un air inquiet, remarquant sans doute que Brooke était loin d'être contente.

– Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Lucas sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers elle, ne cachant pas sa surprise en la voyant lui parler.

– Brooke ? Alors Peyton t'a...

– Convaincu ? Non. Je ne crois toujours pas à tes conneries, mais par contre... commença-t-elle alors qu'il se levait. Je veux savoir ce que je t'ai fait.

Il plissa le front, comme agacé.

– Tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

– Et toi tu ne m'écoutes pas ! s'énerva-t-elle. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'ignores comme ça, Luke ? Tu as voulu garder le contact avec tout le monde, sauf moi. Je n'ai jamais reçu une seule de tes lettres ! Alors je te le redemande, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me snobes comme ça pendant des années, je...

– Pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant ? demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Elle se recula un peu, secouant légèrement la tête.

– Oh non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Je veux savoir si ça a valu le coup. Si j'ai réellement perdu mon temps pendant toutes ces années pour un abruti comme toi, si je...

– Tu sais quoi ? la coupa-t-il, l'air énervé. Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit !

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, l'air perdu.

– Lucas... commença Haley, assise derrière eux.

– Non, Hales, la coupa-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Elle veut la vérité, elle l'aura.

Il fit de nouveau face à Brooke et s'avança vers elle, un petit rictus s'échappant de ses lèvres.

– C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, dit-il en se penchant à son oreille. Pour que tu ne vienne pas pleurnicher sur mon épaule pendant des heures le jour où je t'aurais prévenu de mon départ, lui chuchota-t-il.

Il se recula d'elle, voulant sans doute admirer le spectacle. Et ce qu'il vit ne sembla pas lui plaire, puisque le sourire arrogant qu'il portait si bien disparut peu à peu, un léger pli apparaissant sur son front.

Elle sentit une grosse larme couler sur sa joue. Se pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sangloter devant tout le monde, elle s'efforça de garder les yeux grands ouverts.

– Je... dit Lucas, confus. Attends je ne...

Elle ne put rester une seconde de plus devant lui; pas dans cet état. Elle ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir là. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention à tous les regards qui s'étaient posés sur elle alors qu'elle sortait de la cafétéria, tout en gardant tant bien que mal la tête haute.

 **{ Lucas }**

– Je sais que je me répète, mais là... T'es vraiment, vraiment con, lâcha Haley, le regard dur.

Lucas ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux pour la voir se lever et partir dans le couloir, sans doute pour essayer de rattraper Brooke. Il était bien trop énervé pour cela.

– Quand je t'ai dit de faire quelque chose, je ne parlais pas de ça.

– C'est pas le moment, Nate...

Il releva la tête et vit que son frère s'était assis à la place d'Haley.

– T'es sourd ou...

– Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? Et devant tout le monde en plus ? le coupa Nathan.

– Je n'ai... commença Lucas avant de soupirer. Je lui ai dit...

Il répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit à Brooke. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, Lucas eut l'impression que Nathan allait le frapper.

– Mais t'es...

– Con, je sais, le coupa Lucas. D'un autre côté, si elle avait pas... commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, secouant la tête.

– Si elle avait pas quoi ? demanda Nathan en plissant le front.

Lucas se leva et commença à partir, lorsque Nathan le rattrapa, l'empêchant de s'en aller.

– Lâche moi, Nate.

– Non.

Lucas écarquilla légèrement les yeux; c'était tellement plus simple avant, quand il le suivait sans rien dire et qu'il n'osait pas le contredire. D'un autre côté, il était bien content de voir que son frère avait grandi...

– Dégage, j'te dis.

– Dis moi pourquoi tu...

– Elle l'a cru, ok ? lâcha Lucas en détournant le regard. Elle a préféré le croire lui... plutôt que moi.

Nathan le lâcha enfin, mais ne semblait pas satisfait par cette réponse.

– Tu te fous de moi ? T'es jaloux donc tu la fais pleurer ?

Lucas eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cela. Dit comme ça, c'était très idiot. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir se, se... se venger d'elle, parce qu'elle avait refusé de le croire. D'accord, il l'avait regretté au moment où il l'avait vu sur le point de pleurer. Il avait été persuadé qu'elle se mettrait en colère et qu'elle lui crierait dessus, histoire de le remettre à sa place... Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction là de sa part.

– Laisse tomber, tu comprendrais pas, dit Lucas en repartant.

Avant de pouvoir faire un pas de plus, il sentit une main sur son épaule le retourner; une fraction de secondes plus tard, son frère; oui, Nathan, son propre frère, le frappait à l'estomac. Lucas recula sous le choc, mais réussit à se stabiliser rapidement, s'empêchant de tomber. Il regarda d'un air ahuri Nathan, qui le fixait avec hargne. Celui-ci ne resta pas plus longtemps devant lui, et s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Il n'aurait jamais _osé_ le frapper avant. Jamais. Et là... Les choses avaient réellement vraiment changé. Ils avaient tous changé; il allait devoir apprendre à les connaître à nouveau. Enfin, s'ils le laissaient faire...

Inutile de dire qu'en faisant pleurer Brooke Davis et en énervant Nathan Scott en moins de 5 minutes, Lucas ne s'était pas fait que des amis au lycée, surtout au vu des regards froids qu'on lui lança tout le reste de la journée. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attarder sur ce que les autres pensaient de lui... Autrement il n'aurait pas pu rester lui-même plus d'une journée ici.

Lucas resta tout de même discret jusqu'au dernier cours, remarquant que Brooke n'avait pas été là de l'après midi. Il rentra aussi vite que possible chez lui, et remarqua une voiture garée devant chez elle. Un de ses parents était là... Sûrement pas les deux, les connaissant.

Par contre, aucun de ses parents n'étaient chez lui... D'ailleurs, s'il se souvenait bien, ils l'avaient prévenu qu'ils rentreraient très tard ce soir, pour cause de rendez-vous en amoureux. Et il ne pouvait sérieusement pas leur en vouloir, vu qu'ils n'avaient presque aucun moment tranquille à eux deux.

En passant par la cuisine, il attrapa une canette de soda traînant dans le frigo, et monta dans sa chambre. Il jeta son sac à terre, et s'affala sur son lit, contemplant son plafond, tout en pensant à Brooke. Il n'aurait jamais du lui parler ainsi, c'était... déplacé. Mais elle ne lui donnerait même pas l'occasion de s'expliquer, alors...

Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que sa voisine n'avait pas fermé ses rideaux. Il se releva lentement, surpris, et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, un peu comme lui cinq minutes auparavant. Lucas regarda à nouveau l'allée, et vit la voiture garée. Les parents de Brooke ne le laisseraient jamais voir leur fille... Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen pour lui parler. Mais comment faire, sans que sa mère ou son père ne s'en rende compte... Oh, mais bien sûr ! Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, et vit qu'elle était toujours là. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait de chez lui et atteignait l'espace qui séparait leurs deux maisons.

Prenant l'échelle qui traînait sur le sol, il la souleva de ses deux mains et la plaqua contre la façade de Brooke; un à un, il grimpa les barreaux de l'échelle, une énorme impression de déjà-vu l'assaillant. Quand il arriva finalement à la hauteur de la fenêtre de Brooke, il frappa dessus.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et le vit à sa fenêtre. Mais au lieu de se lever et lui ouvrir, comme elle le faisait avant, elle regarda à nouveau le plafond et referma les yeux, l'ignorant totalement. Il frappa donc un peu plus fort à la fenêtre, et continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'impatiente. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se lève et ouvre sa fenêtre.

– Va t'en, Lucas.

Il examina avec attention son visage, et remarqua des traces noires sous ses yeux. Merde, elle avait encore pleuré, et c'était de sa faute.

– Je peux te parler ? C'est important, murmura-t-il.

– Non, répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

– Brooke... Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, je... Je me laisse tomber.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

– Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu ne vas pas... commença-t-elle à dire.

Soupirant, il laissa tomber une main, ne se tenant plus que sur une seule jambe. Au moment où il se sentait aller en arrière, elle l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et le retint en avant, l'air paniqué.

– D'accord, d'accord ! dit-elle en le jetant presque à l'intérieur.

Il entra finalement dans la chambre d'une Brooke apparemment très mécontente. Normal, il s'était une nouvelle fois forcé chez elle.

– Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il. Sincèrement. Je n'aurais jamais du te dire que...

– Lucas... Franchement ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure... C'est le dernier de mes soucis. Maintenant va t'en s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Elle lui tourna le dos, attendant sans doute qu'il s'en aille. Mais il ne bougea pas.

Comment ça, c'était le dernier de ses soucis ?

– Alors qu'est ce qui t'a autant bouleversé ? murmura-t-il.

Elle secoua silencieusement la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle dut l'entendre car elle s'éloigna aussitôt de lui.

– Brooke... Regarde moi.

Une nouvelle fois, elle fit non de la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

– C'est Félix ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

Elle se retourna enfin en entendant le nom de Félix; ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, mais c'était évident qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer.

– Vas-y, dis le, murmura-t-elle. Dis-le que tu m'avais prévenu. T'as le droit de rire aussi si tu veux.

Il soupira, baissant le regard vers ses mains qui tremblaient. Non, il n'avait pas envie de rire.

– Comment tu l'as compris ?

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Allez, laisse moi maintenant.

– Non, répondit-il en la regardant à nouveau. Je vais pas te laisser après ça...

– Lucas ! s'exclama-t-elle, comme exaspérée. Combien de fois devrai-je te le répéter ? Ce n'est plus comme avant, je... après tout ce que t'as fait... Tu m'as juste montré que t'étais devenu une ordure. Tu ne mérites même pas que je t'adresse la parole, et c'est pareil pour Haley, et Nathan. Tu me rends malade ! Alors sors d'ici !

Il plissa le front, mais au lieu de reculer vers la fenêtre, il s'avança vers elle :

– D'accord, admit-il d'un air décidé. Peut-être bien que je suis une ordure. Et je ne mérite sûrement aucun de vous. Mais admets le, tu as besoin de nous. Tu as besoin de moi, répéta-t-il en la voyant secouer la tête en déni. Brooke... Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi seule que tu l'es maintenant. Je veux dire, je ne vois aucun de ces soi-disant amis qui sont autour de toi au lycée ! Et personne ne t'as prévenu de ce putain de pari !

Elle baissa les yeux; Lucas savait qu'il avait vu juste. Il s'avança vers elle, et souleva délicatement son menton, la forçant à le regarder.

– Je sais que tu ne pensais pas la moitié de ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu veux juste me faire fuir... Mais ça ne marchera pas. Et puis si tu voulais vraiment que je te laisse tranquille, tu n'aurais jamais ouvert tes rideaux, ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe d'hésitation.

– Je t'en veux toujours autant.

– Je sais, dit-il sur un ton amusé. Mais laisse moi rester avec toi, au moins ce soir. Je me tiendrai à carreau, promis.

Elle le regarda longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cligne des yeux et que quelques larmes s'en échappèrent. Puis elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et plongea sa tête dans son cou, tremblotant.

– Seulement pour cette fois, alors, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.


	3. Ice cream man

**ICE CREAM MAN**

 **{ Brooke }**

Brooke cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de s'étirer dans son lit comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et reconnut avec surprise la chambre de Lucas.

Que faisait-elle là ?

Au moins, elle vit avec soulagement qu'elle avait encore tous ses vêtements sur elle...

Elle voulut descendre du lit, mais un violent tournis l'en empêcha, la menaçant de la faire tomber si elle bougeait trop brusquement. Grimaçant, elle se stabilisa sur le lit, portant une main à son front, se rendant enfin compte de sa migraine.

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée avec une gueule de bois pareille ? Et où était passé Lucas ?

Avec plus de calme cette fois-ci, elle se leva du lit et en fit le tour, mais s'arrêta au moment d'ouvrir la porte. Elle entendit une voix retentir du rez de chaussée, qu'elle reconnut après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Karen était là.

Merde, elle ne pouvait sûrement pas descendre dans cet état là, alors... Il valait mieux qu'elle rentre discrètement chez elle. En passant la tête par la fenêtre, elle remarqua que l'échelle n'était pas en place. Comment était-elle censée descendre maintenant ?

Le problème ne se posa pas longtemps, puisque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Lucas apparut, un air surpris sur le visage.

– T'es enfin réveillée ? demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Il avait beau parler, lui aussi venait de se réveiller, à en juger par son apparence...

– Oui, hum... Où est ce que tu as dormi ? demanda-t-elle en craignant la réponse.

Il plissa légèrement le front, puis eut un sourire amusé.

– Oh, alors tu ne te souviens pas de la nuit dernière ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua-t-elle en se reculant. S'il te plaît, dis moi qu'on a pas...

A son grand soulagement, il fit non de la tête. Elle soupira, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre.

– Il faudrait que tu ramènes l'échelle vers ta fenêtre.

Elle lui fit de nouveau face lorsqu'elle l'entendit rire.

– Tu peux aussi sortir par la porte, tu sais, lui dit-il.

– Mais je n'ai pas envie que ta mère me voit comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Brooke avait toujours été attachée à Karen, comme à une seconde mère. En même temps, vu le nombre de fois que Karen avait du la garder, c'était assez compréhensible... Elle ne voulait donc pas gâcher leur première rencontre après dix longues années.

– Hum, Brooke... dit Lucas en hésitant. Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment pas, hein ?

Brooke fronça les sourcils; de quoi parlait-il ?

– Elle t'a déjà vu, la nuit dernière, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Brooke écarquilla les yeux. Alors Karen savait qu'elle était là ? Et en plus elle l'avait vu complètement bourrée !?

– Comment... commença-t-elle, paniquant. Comment ça elle m'a vu !? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement cette nuit, Luke ?

Il eut un sourire en coin, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de t'en rappeler toi-même ? demanda-t-il avant de ressortir de la chambre.

Il avait vraiment le don de l'irriter très facilement. Au moment où il sortait, elle lui envoya le plus violemment possible un oreiller, qui atterrit sur la porte.

– Abruti ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle l'entendit rire dans le couloir, ce qui ne l'énerva que plus encore.

Et ce foutu mal de tête qui ne s'arrangeait pas... Elle s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Déjà, essayer de se rappeler la soirée dernière aurait été un bon début...

Midi. Elle s'était disputée avec Lucas au sujet des lettres qu'il avait envoyé à tout le monde. Elle était sortie de la cafét sous les yeux ébahis d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui l'avaient sans doute vu sur le point de pleurer. Elle grimaça, se rendant compte que le retour au lycée lundi n'allait sûrement pas être tranquille. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour se rappeler du moindre détail.

– _Brooke !_

 _Elle reconnut la voix en question, mais ne ralentit pas sa marche, au contraire. Elle n'avait pas envie de la voir pour le moment..._

– _Brooke !_

 _Brooke sentit une main sur son épaule, et fut forcée de se retourner. Haley se tenait devant elle, légèrement essoufflée, le regard inquiet._

– _Qu'est ce que t'a dit Lucas ? demanda-t-elle en plissant le front._

– _Comme si ça t'intéressait ! s'exclama Brooke en essuyant les quelques larmes qui persistaient. Et puis vu que tu es si proche de lui, pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander, hein ?_

 _Elle se recula brusquement, ne supportant plus qu'Haley la touche._

– _Pour l'instant c'est de toi dont je me soucie, murmura Haley. Lucas peut attendre, surtout s'il..._

– _Surtout s'il quoi ? la coupa-t-elle, s'énervant. Surtout s'il m'a fait du mal ? Pourtant ça ne t'a pas dérangé qu'il m'en fasse il y a dix ans, et encore maintenant, en revenant !_

 _Haley soupira, et lui envoya une nouvelle fois un regard désolé._

– _Ce qui s'est passé avant... D'accord, j'aurais du te le dire. Mais Lucas ne le voulait pas, et... Je sais pas, je pensais pas qu'il allait attendre la veille pour te parler de son déménagement._

– _Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il a autant..._

– _Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à ça, la coupa Haley. Mais par contre, en ce qui concerne maintenant... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de te dire, mais tu sais comment il est, quand il est vexé, il ne..._

– _Vexé ? répéta Brooke d'un air offusqué. Et comment est ce que je l'ai vexé !?_

 _Brooke croisa les bras, se demandant bien qu'elle histoire Haley allait lui raconter. Entre Lucas qui lui disait n'importe quoi sur Félix, et elle qui mentait à chaque fois que Lucas revenait ou partait, elle s'attendait au pire..._

– _Tu ne l'as pas cru, Brooke... Alors bien sûr qu'il est vexé._

 _Brooke écarquilla les yeux, un air ahuri sur le visage._

– _Parce qu'il voulait vraiment que je croie à ses mensonges !? Et puis quoi encore ?_

– _Il ne t'a pas menti ! s'exclama Haley. Je t'assure que non !_

 _Brooke secoua la tête, se refusant de croire à ce que son ancienne amie lui disait._

– _Brooke réfléchis-y... continua Haley. Quel intérêt avait-il à frapper Félix, s'il n'avait vraiment aucune raison de le faire ?_

– _Pour m'emmerder ? répondit Brooke d'un ton amer._

– _Non Brooke, pour te défendre, soupira Haley. Je sais que tu ne nous fais plus confiance, mais... au moins, essaye de voir si on dit la vérité ! Au pire tu perdras un peu de ton temps, mais en tout cas tu sauras que..._

– _Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? la coupa Brooke. J'ai confiance en Félix, je le connais. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire une petite enquête sur lui pour savoir qu'il n'a jamais été impliqué dans un quelconque pari à mon sujet, c'est totalement absurde !_

 _Haley s'adossa contre un casier, un léger pli sur le front._

– _Tu veux dire que pas une seule seconde, tu n'as eu de doute depuis que Lucas t'a tout dit ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que peut-être, il disait la vérité ?_

 _Brooke hésita à répondre. Peut-être qu'elle avait eut quelques instants de doutes... qui n'avaient pas duré longtemps._

– _Alors ? demanda Haley, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres._

– _Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je t'écouterais. On est plus amies, à ce que je sache._

– _Et la faute à qui, hein ? lâcha Haley en s'irritant._

– _Je dois te rappeler qui m'a fait des cachotteries avant de...?_

– _Oh, arrête avec ça ! s'exclama Haley, qui semblait à bout de nerfs. Déjà à l'époque, on s'est excusés des milliers de fois, mais rien n'a jamais suffit ! Depuis le moment même où il est parti, tu as cherché à nous faire fuir..._

– _Et ça a marché ! Après quelques semaines, vous n'êtes plus revenus vers moi !_

 _Haley s'avança vers Brooke, secouant la tête de gauche à droite._

– _On allait quand même pas t'attendre indéfiniment ! s'exclama-t-elle._

– _Je rêve... Admets le, notre amitié n'a jamais été aussi forte qu'on se le disait. Nathan, Peyton et toi vous ne vous parlez plus, et ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute !_

– _Bien sûr que si !_

 _Brooke ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou bien s'énerver. Cette conversation devenait absurde._

– _Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis est juste complètement... commença Brooke._

– _On aurait pu résister, Brooke, la coupa Haley. On aurait pu rester amis, même sans Lucas. Mais tu t'es éloignée de nous..._

– _Et alors !? s'exclama Brooke, exaspérée. Est ce que je vous ai dit de ne plus être amis ? Non ! Alors pourquoi est ce que tu persistes à dire que..._

– _Parce que c'est le cas ! répondit Haley sur le même ton. C'est le cas... répéta-t-elle en soupirant, son regard empli de tristesse. Avec toi, on aurait pu rester amis. Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Brooke, tu étais comme... notre noyau solide. Sans toi, sans ta joie de vivre, sans ton sourire, on était plus les mêmes. Rester amis n'avait plus aucun sens, si tu n'étais pas là. C'est toi, et toi seule, qui nous maintenait tous ensemble. Pas Lucas, ni Nathan, Peyton ou moi... Seulement toi._

 _Haley la regarda une dernière fois, les yeux pleins de nostalgie, et s'éloigna d'elle, laissant Brooke seule, et confuse._

Quelque chose dans tout ce que lui avait dit Haley l'avait titillé. Et dans un accès de doutes, et de curiosité, elle avait décidé de vérifier les propos de Lucas...

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant un bruit à la fenêtre, et fut surprise de constater que Lucas avait bien remis l'échelle en place. De ce fait, elle put discrètement partir de chez lui et entrer dans sa propre chambre, soulagée d'être enfin chez elle. Elle remarqua alors une bouteille de vin blanc, presque entièrement vide, par terre... S'accroupissant, elle la ramassa; ça expliquait au moins sa gueule de bois. Quand ses parents allaient voir qu'une bouteille manquait, ils allaient sûrement...

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit justement à la volée, et Victoria entra sans tarder, regardant sa fille, les yeux plissés.

– Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ?

Surprise, Brooke se releva et envoya la bouteille sous son lit, avant que Victoria ne put la voir.

– Comment ça ? J'ai passé la nuit ici...

– Ne me mens pas. Karen Roe est venue me voir ce matin, en voulant me 'rassurer', et m'a dit que tu dormais chez elle. Et que tu avais bu !?

– Je... murmura Brooke. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du...

Victoria s'avança dans la chambre, et sembla chercher quelque chose.

– Au moins, apparemment tu ne t'es pas servi dans la réserve de ton père... dit-elle alors que Brooke prenait un air coupable. Je ne veux pas que tu revoies ce garçon.

– Tu parles de Lucas ? Je ne comptais pas...

– Tant mieux, la coupa-t-elle sèchement. Si tu veux vraiment te conduire comme une petite gamine écervelée, je préférerais encore que ce soit avec de meilleures fréquentations.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Brooke pour disjoncter.

 **{ Lucas }**

Appuyé contre sa fenêtre, il tenta de discerner quelques mots dans les cris qu'il entendaient... Rien à faire, il n'entendait que des bribes.

Mais d'après le niveau sonore, Brooke passait un sale quart d'heure avec sa mère, même s'il avait l'impression qu'elle criait autant que sa mère, voire plus.

Lucas fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment Victoria avait pu découvrir que sa fille avait découché. Elle ne le remarquait déjà pas quand ils avaient 6 ans, alors pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ?

Éventuellement, les cris cessèrent, et Lucas entendit une porte claquer. Puis les rideaux de Brooke s'ouvrirent soudainement; elle ne parut pas surprise en le voyant la regarder.

– T'as toujours adoré écouter aux portes, hein ? dit-elle en secouant la tête.

– Ou plutôt aux fenêtres, répondit Lucas en ouvrant la sienne, pour pouvoir lui parler plus facilement. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Brooke fronça les sourcils, et se recula de la fenêtre.

– On avait dit seulement une nuit, Lucas.

Il fronça les sourcils, voyant bien où elle voulait en venir. Oui, elle avait bien dit qu'elle ne lui parlerait que pour la soirée, mais... les choses avaient un peu changé, non ? Ah oui, sauf qu'elle avait tellement bu qu'au final, elle ne se souvenait plus de grand chose. Pour le coup, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance...

– Je sais, mais...

– Pas de mais. De toute manière... Il est possible qu'on ne se revoit pas avant un bout de temps, le coupa-t-elle, le regard triste.

– Comment ça... Brooke ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

– Elle pense m'envoyer quelque part, loin d'ici, pour éviter que je ne retombe dans, je cite, les dangers de l'alcool. Alors que c'est pourtant elle qui depuis que je suis petite... continua-t-elle en murmurant.

Elle allait partir ? Maintenant, alors qu'il venait d'arriver, et qu'ils étaient encore en froid ?

– Comment est ce qu'elle a su que t'as...

– Ta mère lui a dit, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Brooke n'ajouta rien d'autre et referma sa fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

Sa mère... ?

Luca sortit de sa chambre à vive allure et dévala les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où sa mère était tranquillement assise, en train de lire son journal.

– Comment est ce que tu as pu... !? s'exclama-t-il, ne ménageant pas sa colère.

– De quoi tu... commença Karen.

– Tu as tout dit à sa mère !? cria presque Lucas. Et maintenant elle veut l'envoyer je ne sais où à l'autre bout du pays ! Tout ça parce que tu as pensé que...

– Lucas ! cria une autre voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de son oncle Keith. Malgré son look absolument ridicule, avec son vieux t-shirt de rock troué et ses cheveux complètements en bataille, le regard sévère de celui que Lucas considérait comme son père réussit à le calmer aussitôt. Il se retourna alors vers sa mère, l'air coupable.

– Après le fiasco d'hier, tu me cries dessus ? Un mois de corvée en plus, ça te dit ? demanda-t-elle à son fils, qui secoua aussitôt la tête.

– Excuse moi de t'avoir crié dessus... dit Lucas en baissant le regard.

Karen semblait encore prise au dépourvu, mais réussit à hocher la tête, alors que Lucas s'asseyait en face d'elle.

– Et si tu nous expliquais calmement ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Keith sur un ton bienveillant.

– C'est Brooke... dit Lucas en soupirant. Sa mère était apparemment très en colère. Pourquoi tu lui as tout dit, maman ?

– Parce que c'est sa mère. Si on avait été dans le cas inverse, j'aurais aimé savoir ce que tu...

– Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas comme toi, et tu le sais bien ! dit-il en s'irritant.

Il soupira, et se calma à nouveau avant de reprendre :

– Tu sais comment ils sont... Ils ne se sont jamais occupé d'elle, tu l'as bien vu avant ! Et maintenant, sa mère veut l'envoyer je ne sais où, alors que...

– Oh, dit Karen, surprise. Je ne pensais pas que Victoria réagirait ainsi... Mais j'ai quand même pris la bonne décision Lucas.

– Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit exactement ?

– Qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter et que Brooke était chez nous. Simplement, vous aviez un peu trop bu, et donc elle dormait chez nous pour le moment.

Lucas soupira. C'était pas une raison pour vouloir se débarrasser de sa fille, si ?

– Mais attends... commença Karen en plissant le front. Brooke est rentrée chez elle ? Quand ?

– Hum... répondit Lucas d'un air embarrassé. Tout à l'heure, elle ne voulait pas que tu la voies... Elle avait honte, je crois. Même si elle ne se souvient pas de cette nuit.

Qu'est ce que ça aurait donné si elle s'était souvenu de tout... Elle n'aurait sûrement plus jamais voulu se montrer en face de Karen.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose... lui dit Karen sur un ton un peu dur.

– Encore désolé pour ça... Mais c'était vraiment une mauvaise soirée pour... répondit Lucas.

– On sait, on sait... le coupa Keith, qui était occupé à se faire un café. Tu nous as expliqué le pourquoi du comment une bonne centaine de fois !

– Contente toi de remplir tes corvées, et je passerai l'éponge, ajouta sa mère, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se leva de la chaise, enfilant son manteau.

– Tu y vas déjà ?

– Ce serait bête que j'arrive en retard à l'ouverture de mon café, non ? dit-elle en rigolant.

– Ré-ouverture, rectifia Lucas. C'est ta ré-ouverture, maman.

– Je sais... soupira Karen. Mais je préfère voir cela comme un nouveau départ, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, avant de partir pour de bon.

Un nouveau départ... C'était bien pour cela qu'ils étaient revenus à Tree Hill. Pour leur prouver à tous qu'ils pouvaient y arriver, sa mère et lui.

– Et pour Brooke ? demanda Keith en s'asseyant devant lui. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

– J'en sais rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Si je vais voir sa mère ça ne va faire qu'empirer les choses...

– Donc, tu vas la laisser partir sans rien dire ?

Non. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller; Tree Hill ne serait simplement plus la même ville sans elle. Mais comment allait-il se débrouiller ?

 **{ Brooke }**

– Enfin ! lui cria presque Rachel à l'autre bout du téléphone. Ça devient pénible tes petites absences surprises !

– Pardon, pardon... s'excusa Brooke, alors assise sur son lit, occupée à faire un dessin. J'ai vu tes appels manqués ce matin seulement.

– Et qu'est ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? Brooke ?

– Je... Je me suis reposée, je crois.

Brooke soupira intérieurement. Elle avait beau être assez proche de Rachel, elle ne l'était pas assez pour se confier sans problème.

– Tu crois ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Parce qu'après hier... murmura Rachel.

– _Tu veux quoi !? demanda Rachel, incrédule._

 _Toute la classe se retourna vers elles, le prof y compris, qui les ordonna de se taire en un seul regard. Brooke baissa les yeux vers sa feuille et fit semblant de travailler, jusqu'à ce que le cours reprenne._

– _Je veux que tu vérifies que Félix n'a pas parié sur moi, avec les gars de l'équipe, répéta Brooke en chuchotant._

– _Parié ? demanda Rachel sur le même ton. Comment ça il aurait..._

– _Disons que c'est une rumeur, la coupa Brooke. Je sais que t'es assez proche de Tim, non ? Ça fait des semaines qu'il tente des approches avec toi..._

 _Rachel prit une mine dégoûtée._

– _Hors de question que je me rapproche de lui pour lui soutirer des infos !_

– _S'il te plaît, Rachel... C'est vraiment important._

 _Rachel sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes, mais finit par soupirer, et hocha la tête._

– _D'accord... Mais tu m'en devras une, je te préviens._

– _Merci, répondit Brooke en souriant._

– _Mais tu sais... Je vois pas où est le problème. Si t'arrives pas à lui faire confiance maintenant, tu devrais tout de suite rompre, au lieu de perdre ton temps, pari ou non._

– Non, je vais bien. Finalement, tu n'as pas sacrifié ta dignité pour rien, répondit Brooke en rigolant doucement.

– Bon, alors t'es prête à oublier toute cette histoire ? Ce soir, ça te tente ?

– Hum... hésita Brooke. Pourquoi pas ? Chez qui ?

– Scott fait une fête ce soir.

Scott ? Comme dans... ?

– Lucas ?

– Lucas ? répéta Rachel. Ah oui, son frère qui vient de débarquer... Et que j'aimerais bien apprendre à connaître d'ailleurs, il sera sûrement là ! Non, je te parle de Nathan. Et comme il est en froid avec Félix, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne sera pas là.

Chez Nathan... Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait à une de ses fêtes, disons qu'elle n'y allait que si la situation était critique. Et là, elle avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.

– Ok... Tu passes me chercher à 7 heures ?

Elle raccrocha après que Rachel ait gaiement accepté, mais regretta aussitôt d'avoir accepté. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, surtout que Lucas serait là... Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester cloîtrée chez elle toute sa vie. Et puis, elle allait bien. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Félix, donc ce n'était pas comme si il lui avait brisé le coeur. Finalement, cette histoire n'était pas si dramatique que ça.

Mais ce ne l'avait pas été, pourquoi avait-elle fondu en larmes la veille ?

– _Oops ! s'exclama Brooke en pouffant de rire. Je crois qu'on a tout vidé !_

 _Elle posa la bouteille vide qu'elle avait à la main sur le sol, juste à côté de Lucas qui était allongé par terre, adossé au pied du lit. Brooke rampa sur son lit, et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Lucas; celui-ci tourna furtivement la tête, surpris, puis lui sourit d'un air absent._

– _A quoi tu penses ? murmura-t-elle._

– _J'en sais rien... répondit Lucas en soupirant. Plein de choses j'crois. Mais j'arrive pas trop à penser..._

– _Je crois qu'on a petit peu trop bu, dit-elle en gloussant._

– _T'es amoureuse de lui ? demanda-t-il soudainement._

 _Brooke se recula, puis retomba comme une masse sur son lit, n'arrivant même plus à tenir debout._

– _Non ! Non, non, non !, répondit-elle, agacée. Je ne l'aimais pas !_

– _Alors pourquoi t'es aussi triste, hein ?_

 _Peut-être que l'alcool la faisait délirer, mais Brooke eut l'impression qu'il était... blessé._

 _Mais elle mit cette pensée de côté, et se leva plutôt du lit. Elle tituba, et manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, avant d'atteindre sa porte._

 _Lucas se leva à son tour, et vint vers elle._

– _Où est ce que..._

– _Shh ! s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux passant de Lucas à la porte. Ma mère pourrait nous entendre, chuchota-t-elle._

 _Il rigola doucement, puis retira la main de Brooke, et répéta sur le même ton :_

– _Où est ce que tu vas ?_

– _Chercher une autre bouteille, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

– _Mais tes parents vont se rendre compte que t'as piqué dans leur réserve..._

 _Elle fit une petite moue, se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

– _Alors comment on va faire ?_

 _Lucas la fixa pendant encore quelques secondes, puis repartit vers la fenêtre, et se tourna à nouveau vers elle._

– _Tu viens ? Je dois avoir une bouteille dans le frigo._

Brooks soupira. C'était sans doute là que Karen l'avait vu; ils avaient sûrement fait un boucan pas possible en entrant chez lui...

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, espérant que l'état dans lequel l'avait vu Karen n'était pas _si_ horrible que ça. Le mieux serait qu'elle demande à Lucas, mais apparemment il ne voulait pas lui dire, et... Surtout, elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle ne lui parlait plus. La nuit dernière avait été une sorte de trève, parce qu'elle avait eu besoin de quelqu'un avec elle, que personne d'autre n'était là, et qu'il avait promis de se tenir à carreau. D'accord, elle aurait très bien pu appeler, hum...

En fait, elle n'aurait eu personne à appeler, en tout cas pas pour parler de ça. Même avec Rachel, elle n'abordait jamais le sujet. Aucun de ses amis ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer... Enfin, jusqu'à hier. Et encore, même là le sujet allait sans doute rester tabou, puisque Rachel n'avait pour l'instant fait aucune allusion au sujet d'hier midi, alors qu'elle avait sans doute assisté à toute la scène.

Brooke se redressa, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle en avait presque oublié ce que Lucas lui avait dit ! Il avait été tout bonnement odieux avec elle...

Oh, mais quelle idiote ! Il lui dit que ça le saoule de la voir pleurer, et elle, qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle en avait presque inondé son t-shirt !

Merde... Ça lui donnait encore une autre raison pour se foutre d'elle. Comme si le fait qu'il se soit frayé un chemin dans sa vie ne suffait pas, il fallait qu' _il_ la voit comme ça ?

Décidément, elle allait vraiment avoir besoin de cette soirée.

* * *

– Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître... dit Brooke en se tournant vers Rachel. Je veux que tu m'empêche de boire ce soir.

Les deux filles se tenaient à côté de la voiture de Rachel, garée sur le parking de la plage.

– Hum... Quoi ? demanda Rachel, incrédule. Brooke Davis compte rester sobre ?

Brooke haussa nonchalamment des épaules. Elle avait juste assez bu comme ça hier.

– Oui.

– Très bien... Mais je te préviens, je ne serais sûrement pas assez sobre pour m'en rappeler ! dit-elle en rigolant.

Brooke fut forcée de sourire, amusée, et marcha avec elle jusqu'à la maison, déjà bien remplie.

Les regards furent instantanés; à peine fut-elle entrée que tous la regardèrent. Mais ce n'étaient pas les regard habituels qu'ils lui lançaient, oh non... Les rumeurs avaient du courir bien vite à son sujet...

– Bon... dit-elle une fois le couloir traversé. Et maintenant, on...

Elle se retourna, et s'arrêta en voyant que Rachel n'était plus là. Brooke n'en fut qu'à moitié surprise, et alla dans le salon, où la musique était bien trop forte pour sa migraine, qui n'était toujours pas calmée. Alors elle se fraya un chemin vers la cuisine, bien plus calme, et finit par se poser sur un siège, au bar.

– Je te sers quelque chose ? lui demanda le jeune homme qui s'était apparemment improvisé serveur pour cette soirée.

– Pete Evans, dit-elle en le reconnaissant. On se connaît depuis pas si longtemps que ça, mais... T'es bien dans l'équipe, non ? Tu crois pas que t'aurais pu me prévenir pour Félix ?

Il fut pris au dépourvu.

– Je.. Je ne... bégaya-t-il difficilement.

– Ou bien c'est que t'y as participé toi aussi ?

– Je crois qu'on m'appelle ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'enfuir presque en courant de la pièce.

Les autres qui étaient aussi dans la cuisine la dévisagèrent tous, certains la prenant pour une folle, et d'autres... la regardant avec pitié.

– Ne fais pas attention à eux, entendit-elle une voix lui dire.

Brooke se retourna aussitôt, et reconnut la personne en face d'elle. Anna Taggaro.

– Je te jure que je ne savais pas pour mon abruti de frère, affirma-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air.

Brooke eut un mince sourire, et hocha la tête, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle la croyait. Brooke ne connaissait pas énormément Anna, même si elle était en effet la petite sœur de Félix. Mais grâce aux rares conversations qu'elle avait eu avec elle, Brooke savait qu'Anna était sympa, et même bien plus que son frère.

– Je peux te dire que je l'ai bien engueulé en apprenant ce qu'il t'avait fait.

– Merci... murmura Brooke. Comment tu l'as su ?

– Des filles dans ma classe en parlaient, vendredi après midi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Oh, alors comme ça tout le lycée était au courant ?

– Je vois... soupira Brooke.

– Mais ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde Brooke, je veux dire... Au moins, maintenant, tu sais... _On_ sait que Félix ne vaut même pas la peine que tu le regardes.

– Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ? répéta Brooke sur un ton sarcastique. Eh bien si ça ne l'est pas, ça s'en rapproche énormément ! Est ce que tu sais ce que ça fait que d'avoir tout un lycée parlant sur ton dos, au sujet de _ta_ vie ?

– Oui, répondit simplement Anna. L'an dernier...

Oh, bien sûr. Comment Brooke avait-elle pu oublier ça...

– Désolée, répondit Brooke, se sentant immédiatement coupable. C'est vrai que tu vécu la même chose en fait...

– Après mon _coming-out_ , oui, dit-elle en souriant. Et je suis passée à autre chose. Les gens ne me regardent plus de travers dans le couloir quand je passe devant eux. Tu verras, ils oublieront vite cette histoire.

– Tu avais Félix pour te protéger, répondit Brooke en secouant la tête. Personne n'osait rien te dire, ils avaient tous peur qu'il les frappe. Enfin, rajouta Brooke en voyant Anna froncer les sourcils, je ne dis pas que c'était seulement grâce à Félix. Tu as assumé ta bisexualité devant tous, d'accord, et même quand certains te prenaient, pour... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Brooke se souvint alors du casier d'Anna, complètement détruit, avec taggé dessus le mot «MONSTRE». Après ça, Félix avait piqué une crise...

– Et je te respecte énormément pour ça, continua Brooke. Mais je n'aurais pas ce courage là, d'affronter leurs regards à tous...

– Bien sûr que si. Tu es forte, Brooke, affirma Anna.

– Non, je ne suis pas...

– Bien sûr que si, dit une autre voix derrière Brooke.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir que Lucas était là. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora, mais Anna se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de Brooke pour parler à Lucas.

– Tu es Lucas Scott ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux semblant presque sortir de leurs orbites.

Lucas eut un rire qui eut le don d'énerver Brooke.

– Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi connu.

– C'est bien toi qui as frappé mon frère ? Félix ?

– Ton... frère ? Oh, hum... répondit Lucas d'un air embarrassé. Pour ma défense, il...

Anna rigola, et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je voulais juste te remercier, parce que je ne peux pas vraiment le faire moi-même.

– Oh, dit Lucas sur un ton surpris. De rien alors...

Anna revint vers Brooke, et lui sourit chaleureusement.

– Ça va s'arranger.

– Merci, Anna. Je veux dire, on a jamais été très proches mais...

– Y a pas de quoi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et puis si _vraiment_ ça ne va toujours pas... Tu peux toujours devenir lesbienne tu sais, au moins aucun Félix ne viendra pas t'emmerder !

Brooke rigola, secouant la tête, alors qu'Anna partait à son tour de la cuisine.

– Attends... Elle est lesbienne ?

Brooke se tourna vers Lucas, sans le regarder directement.

– Et alors ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive. Ça te pose un problème peut-être ?

– Non, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Mais avec un frère comme Félix, je me dis juste que ça doit pas être si simple...

Lucas n'avait pas entièrement tord. Même si Brooke n'avait pas encore été avec lui à ce moment là, elle savait qu'il avait fallu des semaines à Félix pour accepter la bisexualité d'Anna. Elle s'était d'ailleurs toujours doutée qu'il ne l'avait fait uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

– Alors comme ça, tu ne parles plus à Nathan mais tu viens à ses fêtes ?

Brooke le fusilla du regard. Hors de question qu'elle ne réponde de nouveau à ses petites questions sur sa vie, elle n'allait plus retomber dans ce piège.

– Brooke, je... dit-il en plissant le front. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit hier midi, pas vrai ?

– C'est à cause de ça, ET de toutes les autres crasses que tu m'as fait ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Il la suivit malgré elle jusqu'au salon, où elle tenta de passer pour aller dans la salle à manger, mais fut arrêtée lorsqu'on l'agrippa par le bras.

– Lucas, lâche moi ! cria-t-elle à travers la musique, tout en faisant volte face.

Elle écarquilla alors les yeux, voyant que ce n'était pas Lucas qui la retenait, mais Félix. Elle recula alors bien plus brusquement, le forçant à la laisser, et réussit à atteindre la salle à manger. Mais bien sûr, il l'avait suivi.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? entendit-elle Lucas hurler.

Elle se retourna, et vit que Lucas venait d'arriver à leur hauteur.

Les quelques personnes qui étaient déjà dans la pièce préférèrent s'éclipser en voyant Lucas débarquer ainsi.

– Je dois te parler, dit Félix en ignorant Lucas.

Lui parler ? Parce qu'il y avait autre chose à ajouter ?

– Oh non tu ne vas pas... commença Lucas.

– Laisse nous, Lucas ! s'exclama Brooke, exaspérée.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air effaré.

– Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

– Mais il...

– Je n'ai PAS besoin de ton aide, compris ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, sas doute pour répliquer quelque chose mais finit par se rétracter et les laissa en effet seuls.

– Alors... dit Brooke en croisant les bras. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

Félix inspira fortement, puis s'avança vers elle, le regard incertain.

– Il y a une chose sur laquelle je n'ai pas menti. Je t'aime.

 **{ Lucas }**

Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette fille ? Elle savait qu'il s'était foutu d'elle, et pourtant, elle acceptait de lui parler ?

Lucas déglutit, les regardant de loin discuter. Enfin, c'était surtout lui qui parlait. Et elle, avait l'air assez... abasourdie. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il aurait donné pour pouvoir les entendre... Mais non, il devait rester à l'écart et la laisser se débrouiller seule. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours été indépendante, mais quand même... Il avait le droit de s'en mêler non ? Ou pas. Il l'avait quand même « abandonné » pendant plusieurs années, bien que sur ce point, elle non plus n'était pas totalement innocente, même si elle refusait bizarrement de l'admettre...

Lucas pesa le pour et le contre, hésitant à retourner vers elle. Elle l'enverrait sûrement bouler à nouveau, mais... Rien que de les voir parler ensemble le mettait hors de lui. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait balancé Félix par la fenêtre, ce qui au passage aurait en plus bien emmerdé Dan, qui tenait à cette maison de vacances comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Il s'était finalement décidé à aller la voir, quand il vit Nathan arriver vers lui. Et d'après le regard qu'avait son frère, il n'était pas près d'aller vers Brooke.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

– Tu ne m'as jamais dit que je n'étais plus invité, répondit simplement Lucas, en penchant la tête pour voir où en étaient Brooke et Félix.

– Tu ferais mieux de partir.

Lucas soupira, et reporta son attention sur son petit frère, qui apparemment n'était pas sorti de sa phase de rébellion.

– Je suis désolé, d'accord ? dit Lucas en haussant les épaules. J'ai mal réagi avec Brooke, et... D'ailleurs je lui ai déjà présenté mes excuses. Nate, je viens à peine de rentrer, et je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi.

– Je n'en ai pas envie non plus... avoua Nathan. Mais ce que tu lui as dit...

– Je regrette déjà assez, crois moi, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter, le coupa Lucas. Et t'es mal placé pour me juger, non ? Toi aussi t'étais au courant pour ce pari, mais tu ne lui as rien dit. C'est vrai que tu l'as aidé à ta manière, mais finalement c'était pas suffisant, pas vrai ?

Nathan semblait contrarié que Lucas se serve de cela contre lui, mais il ne trouva rien à redire; il savait sans doute qu'il avait raison.

– Bon, alors je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'ai autant foiré que toi avec elle ? dit Nathan en haussant les épaules.

Lucas lui sourit, soulagé que son frère ne lui en veuille pas; une Brooke Davis énervée lui suffisait amplement comme ça.

– J'ai quand même bien plus foiré que toi, admit Lucas, le regard honteux. Mais... J'en connais un qui a fait pire que nous deux réunis.

Nathan lui envoya un regard interrogateur, et pour seule réponse Lucas lui fit un geste en direction de Brooke et Félix, qui étaient à plusieurs mètres derrière eux.

Nathan écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait et furieux à la fois.

– Qu'est ce qu'il...

– Attends, lui dit Lucas en le retenant par le bras. Je voulais aussi m'en occuper, mais en fait... On devrait la laisser se débrouiller, plutôt.

Finalement, il avait assez foiré avec elle comme ça. Et s'il ne la laissait pas respirer un peu, elle ne le laisserait alors jamais revenir vers elle. Tant pis, il allait devoir rester à les regarder de loin.

– Tu es sûr... ? demanda Nathan, d'un air incertain.

– Pas vraiment. Mais c'est ce qu'elle veut, donc... répondit Lucas en ne la lâchant pas des yeux.

Nathan lui dit autre chose, mais il n'y fit pas attention, absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait dans l'autre pièce.

Jusque là, c'était Félix qui lui parlait, mais elle venait de prendre la parole, et... Apparemment, ça sentait mal pour Félix. Le sourire au lèvres, Lucas la vit repousser son ex quand celui-ci voulut s'approcher d'elle, avant de finir par le gifler.

– Pas mal, celle-là ! commenta Nathan en rigolant.

Appuyés contre le mur, les deux frères assistaient médusés à une Brooke en furie qui semblait sur le point de trucider Félix. Celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal d'en placer une, mais Brooke ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité, lui criant dessus sans reprendre son souffle pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Et finalement, Félix sembla arrêter de vouloir se défendre; il leva les bras en l'air, semblant soudain s'énerver. Lucas se décolla aussitôt du mur, le front plissé. Quand il vit Félix avancer vers elle, le regard dur, son doigt pointé sur elle comme s'il l'accusait de quelque chose, et surtout, quand il vit le regard blessé de Brooke, il ne put rester davantage dans son coin; et bien sûr, Nathan ne l'en empêcha pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, ce qui lui prit bien trop de temps à son goût à cause de la foule qui s'était justement rassemblée autour d'elle, Félix avait arrêté de lui crier dessus. Elle le toisait du regard, semblant sur le point d'exploser.

– Ah, vraiment ? murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. C'est marrant, j'aurais plutôt dit que ce serait toi qui ne trouverait jamais personne... Surtout vu les petits problèmes que tu as au lit !

Une bonne vingtaine de personnes retinrent leur souffle en même temps, impatients que Brooke leur donne plus de détails.

– De... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu... balbutia Félix.

– Ne fais pas l'innocent, dit-elle avec un rictus sournois.

Lucas s'empêcha de rire devant cette scène, où Félix semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre... Il entendit une fille devant lui murmurer « Impuissant ? ».

– Non ! hurla Félix en se retournant vers la fille en question. Non, faut pas l'écouter, elle... C'est arrivé une seule fois, et encore, on était sur le lit de ma sœur, alors...

– Quoi !? s'exclama Anna, qui se fraya elle aussi un chemin dans la foule pour faire face à son frère. Tu as fait quoi sur mon lit ?

– Désolée pour ça... dit Brooke avec un air sincèrement coupable. Mais justement, il n'a rien fait, donc c'est pas si grave !

Plusieurs rires retentirent, alors que Félix fusillait du regard son ancienne petite-amie.

– Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire... l'accusa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

– Quelqu'un m'a appris il y a très longtemps que les promesses sont faites pour être brisées...

Elle regarda Lucas un court, très court instant, qui lui suffit à comprendre qu'il était visé, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

– Oh, tu veux jouer à ça... murmura Félix. Très bien ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Je me demande ce que tout le monde penserait si je leur disait que Brooke Davis avait avoué avoir _peur_ de tomber amoureuse un jour ? Et que c'était en fait la chose qui la terrifiait le plus... C'était quoi déjà ? Que tu savais qu'un jour où l'autre de toute façon, j'allais finir par m'en aller... Ce qui en fin ce compte n'était pas si faux que ça.

Lucas regarda aussitôt Brooke, qui baissa le regard, ses joues devenant rouges cramoisies. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle se sentait honteuse, et que tous ces regard braqués sur elle ne l'aidaient en rien.

– D'accord, ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclama Lucas, qui ne put rester plus longtemps silencieux. Taggaro, tu dégages d'ici avant que...

– Avant que quoi ? le coupa Félix, le regard hautain.

Félix se tourna vers lui, alors que Nathan arrivait aux côté de son frère et posait une main sur son épaule, voulant sans doute l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Félix. Brooke restait quand à elle figée, n'osant même plus regarder les personnes autour d'elle, et s'obstinait à fixer le sol.

– Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir, on est pas chez toi, ni même chez ton père, sale petit bâtard.

Au moins, cette fois, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché.

Lucas se sentit bouillir sur place, et agrippa Félix par le col de son t-shirt, prêt à lui enfoncer son poing, mais il s'arrêta en remarquant que Brooke les regardait à nouveau. Et elle était furieuse.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi énervée depuis que Lucas était revenu; médusé, et tenant encore Félix par son t-shirt, Lucas la dévisagea alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux. Il lâcha alors Félix, sans trop savoir pourquoi; il avait simplement le pressentiment que c'était ce que Brooke voulait. Et il eut finalement raison, puisqu'elle tapota son épaule; Félix se tourna vers elle, prêt à lui sortir une autre réplique blessante, mais Brooke le fit taire aussitôt, lorsqu'elle fit cogner son genou contre l'entrejambe de son ex-petit ami.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, la trouvant étonnamment belle à ce moment-là; non pas qu'elle était hideuse en temps normal, mais il lui semblait finalement revoir la Brooke qu'il connaissait.

Au milieu des rires, et des cris de consternation, Félix bascula en arrière, mais réussit à rester debout, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. C'est là que Nathan se décida enfin à apparaître, se postant entre Félix et Brooke.

– Je crois que tu devrais _vraiment_ partir maintenant, lui dit-il, le visage dur.

Félix du se rendre à l'évidence, et partit en effet de la maison, en tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux regards moqueurs qu'on lui lançait.

La foule se dissipa peu à peu, notamment grâce à Nathan qui leur annonça que Tim planifiait un strip tease dans le salon, permettant ainsi à Brooke de respirer un peu. Mais apparemment, l'air de la pièce était toujours aussi lourd pour elle, car elle alla aussitôt dehors à son tour, sans regarder Lucas une seule fois.

– Tu crois que je n'aurais pas du m'en mêler ? demanda-t-il à son frère une fois qu'elle n'était plus là.

– J'en sais rien.. dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais en tout cas elle ne t'en veut pas tant que ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Lucas le regarda d'un air confus.

– T'es aveugle ou quoi ? demanda Nathan en levant les yeux au ciel. Félix la blesse et elle encaisse sans rien dire. Félix _te_ blesse, et elle disjoncte.

Il haussa les sourcils, se rendant compte que Nathan avait raison. Mais ça n'aurait pas du le surprendre plus que ça, puisqu'elle l'avait laissé rester avec lui la nuit dernière, ce qui voulait dire que leur amitié n'était pas complètement perdue.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et réussit à discerner sa petite silhouette malgré l'obscurité; assise sur la plage, elle regardait fixement l'océan, sans doute perdue dans ses pensées. Il soupira, cherchant un moyen de l'aider sans qu'elle ne s'enfuie à toutes jambes.

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et après un passage éclair à l'épicerie la plus proche de la plage, Lucas était de retour chez Nathan, et remarqua sans surprise que Brooke n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il s'approcha donc doucement d'elle, en faisant bien attention à tout de même faire un peu de bruit, histoire de ne pas la surprendre.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Lucas la regarda attentivement, alors qu'elle s'entêtait à fixer un point au loin; il soupira intérieurement, désespéré de la voir aussi seule et blessée, et de savoir qu'il en était en grande partie responsable.

– Tiens, lui dit-il en tenant l'objet qu'il avait dans la main.

Elle l'ignora au départ, mais finit par tourner la tête, et vit le pot de glace qu'il lui offrait. Avec bien sûr, une cuillère à soupe déjà plantée dedans. Elle soupira doucement, et Lucas craignit un instant qu'elle refuserait; mais elle finit par céder à la tentation et attrapa le pot, dégustant aussitôt son repas de consolation.

Il soupira intérieurement, soulagé. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme ça. Quand Brooke était triste, ou mélancolique, il venait chez elle avec un pot de glace, sans jamais acheter la même saveur deux fois de suite, et il l'écoutait parler de ce qui n'allait pas tandis qu'elle remplissait son estomac.

– Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ou je dois vraiment deviner moi-même ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il haussa les sourcils, même si le fait qu'elle ne parle pas du tout de ce qui la chagrinait en ce moment n'aurait pas du le surprendre.

– Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir, murmura Lucas.

– Tu ne me connais pas, dit Brooke sur un ton triste. Ou en tout cas, tu ne me connais plus.

Il soupira, secouant la tête, et la regarda à nouveau. Elle le suppliait presque du regard de tout lui dire; et il ne se voyait pas lui mentir... Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

– D'accord... Mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

– _C'est teeeeeellement faux ! s'exclama Brooke en rigolant. Je ne suis PAS bourrée, du tout, du tout !_

– _Non, à peine._

 _Lucas rigola à son tour, conscient du fait qu'il avait un peu trop bu lui aussi. Assis sur le bar de la cuisine, il regardait Brooke danser sur une piste de radio qu'elle avait mis au hasard; enfin, danser n'était pas vraiment le mot juste, elle essayait plutôt de rester debout le plus longtemps possible, en fait._

 _Finalement, elle du se lasser de ce petit jeu, car elle s'approcha du bar et s'assit dessus, se plaçant ainsi à côté de lui._

– _Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé, Lucas ? murmura-t-elle d'un air triste._

 _Il se tourna vers elle, surpris._

– _J'ai déménagé ?_

– _Mmh... C'est vrai, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on fête dignement ton retour, nan ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil._

 _Il se tourna à son tour vers elle, et remarqua le regard empli de désir avec lequel elle le dévisageait. Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui et atteignit ses lèvres; Lucas passa aussitôt une main derrière sa nuque, la collant le plus possible à lui. Il l'entendit glousser à travers leur baiser et lorsqu'elle y mit fin, il ne put empêcher le sourire idiot qu'il avait sur les lèvres._

– _J'ai besoin de toi, Luke, murmura-t-elle à son oreille._

 _Lucas ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tandis que Brooke l'embrassait dans le cou, sa main descendant lentement le long de son t-shirt, puis..._

– _Tout doux ! s'exclama-t-il en reculant, lorsqu'il sentit les mains baladeuses de Brooke aller un peu trop loin. J'crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça..._

 _Brooke fit une petite moue, celle qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose._

– _J'suis pas assez jolie, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle._

– _Non, non... Tu es très, hum... C'est pas..._

 _Il s'arrêta en voyant Brooke soudainement retirer son t-shirt, ne portant plus que son soutien gorge sur elle._

 _Merde. Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas résister très longtemps..._

– _Et comme ça, c'est mieux ? murmura-t-elle en se penchant à nouveau vers lui, l'embrassant encore pendant qu'elle le débarrassait de son t-shirt._

 _Lucas était en plein débat. S'il la laissait faire, dans cet état là, c'était comme s'il profitait d'elle, non ? En plus elle venait tout juste d'avoir le coeur brisé... D'un autre côté, lui aussi était bien éméché, donc ce ne serait sûrement pas un problème ? Sauf que s'il était encore assez conscient pour réfléchir comme ça pendant qu'une Brooke à moitié nue le déshabillait peu à peu, alors il pouvait très bien tout arrêter._

– _Je crois qu'on devrait... commença-t-il à dire, se détachant d'elle._

– _Quoi, Luke ? demanda-t-elle en gloussant à nouveau._

 _Et puis merde. Tant pis pour les conséquences; en la voyant rigoler ainsi, Lucas fut forcé de l'agripper par la taille, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils ne tomberaient pas tous les deux du bar, et happa ses lèvres avec une fougue qui la fit sourire._

– _On devrait aller dans ta chambre... dit-elle en descendant difficilement du bar. »_

 _Là encore, il aurait pu refuser. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance, avant qu'il ne puisse plus revenir en arrière. Pourtant, il descendit à son tour, et s'avança vers elle. Elle pouffa de rire sans raison, ramassa le t-shirt qu'il portait et l'enfila; puis elle attrapa sa main, et l'entraîna avec elle vers l'entrée._

 _Lucas était comme dans un autre monde, avec seulement Brooke avec lui. Il savait que l'alcool en était pour beaucoup, mais il s'en foutait. Pour le moment, tout ce qui l'importait était que Brooke voulait qu'il soit là, avec elle._

 _Puis soudainement, il fut rappelé à la réalité, arraché de son petit monde utopique, lorsque la lumière du hall s'alluma et que sa mère et Keith, figés, les dévisagaient tous les deux avec horreur._

– Oh non... murmura Brooke en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, posant le pot de glace à côté d'elle. Elle m'a vu... Oh non...

– C'est pas si grave, Brooke... dit-il avec un mince sourire. Ça aurait pu être pire...

– Pire !? le coupa-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. Bon sang, elle doit me haïr, maintenant...

– C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. Elle ne te déteste pas, Brooke, au contraire, et ce n'est pas cet... accident qui va changer ça.

Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique, même s'il voyait bien qu'au fond, elle espérait qu'il avait raison.

– J'ai réussi à limiter les dégâts... dit-il en voulant la rassurer. Je lui ai dit que t'avais renversé de la bière sur toi et donc que t'avais pris mon t-shirt. Donc elle ne sait pas qu'on allait...

– Oh, génial Luke, ça arrange vraiment tout ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton plein de sarcasme. Et comment tu as pu sortir ce soir après ça ? Elle a du te punir, non ?

– Oui... 3 semaines de corvées, et de travail au café...

– Au café ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Elle a réouvert le café ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

– Oui, depuis mercredi, dit-il en souriant devant son enthousiasme. Mais il n'est plus au même endroit, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas du le voir... Il est près du River Court maintenant.

– Oh, dit-elle le regard fuyant. C'est bien pour toi ça, alors... murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit; en effet, le fait que le café soit à deux pas de son lieu préféré de Tree Hill ne pouvait que l'arranger.

– Et maintenait que je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir... murmura-t-il. Si tu me parlais un peu de ce que Félix t'a dit ?

Elle cessa aussitôt de le regarder, et reprit son pot de glace. Il soupira, et reprit délicatement le pot de ses mains, la forçant à le regarder.

– Je... murmura-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Lucas haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il lui avait dit ça ? Mais quand ?

– Avant que je ne sache la vérité, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle l'avait entendu penser. Et encore là, tout à l'heure, quand il est venu me parler...

– Et... Tu l'aimes aussi ?

– Non ! dit-elle d'un air indignée. Je ne l'aime pas, mais...

– Ça te fait quand même mal, constata-t-il avec tristesse.

Elle hocha la tête.

– C'est le premier garçon à m'avoir dit ces trois mots, et finalement c'était un pari, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'était juste une blague pour lui.

Lucas ressentit une nouvelle fois l'envie d'aller étrangler Félix.

– Le pire c'est que je le croyais vraiment... Mais quand il est revenu, et qu'il m'a redit ces mots... Je me suis énervée, parce que... Parce qu'on ne dit pas je t'aime à quelqu'un sans le penser, et que lui, il... soupira-t-elle. Non seulement il m'a vraiment prise pour une abrutie en pensant que je pouvais le croire malgré tout, mais en plus... Il m'a fait croire que j'arriverais à lui faire confiance, un jour.

– Brooke... dit Lucas en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Déjà tout à l'heure quand tu parlais de promesses ? C'était bien de moi que tu parlais, non ? Je ne vois pas...

– Tu plaisantes, là ? le coupa-t-elle, arquant un sourcil. Tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir promis, de, hum... fit-elle mine de réfléchir. Ne jamais me laisser seule ? Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Oh, ça bien sûr. Lucas soupira; il lui avait en effet promis une telle chose des années auparavant, un soir où les parents de Brooke n'étaient toujours pas venus la chercher à l'école, et qu'elle commençait à croire qu'ils allaient l'abandonner. Lucas, qui était encore à l'école car sa mère avait prévenu leur instit' de son retard, lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, parce que lui n'irait nulle part. Jamais.

– Mais ensuite... murmura-t-il. Je t'ai promis de revenir, non ? La veille de mon départ, je t'ai dit...

– Oh, comment voulais tu que je te croie après que tu m'aies déjà menti une fois ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Combien de fois je devrais m'excuser d'être parti comme ça... Je sais que j'aurais du te prévenir, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et je ne peux plus rien y faire, mais...

– Mais tu aurais pu y faire quelque chose après ton départ.

Encore à l'accuser de ça, hein ?

– Fais pas comme si tu ne savais rien, Brooke.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

– Tu me mets tout sur le dos... Alors oui, j'ai pas mal foiré sur le coup, mais t'es pas _complètement_ innocente non plus !

Elle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement choquée.

– Je rêve où t'es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute si on s'est perdus de vue pendant...

– Avoue que t'y es quand même pour quelque chose ! Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix !

Elle fronça les sourcils, n'ayant apparemment aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Lucas soupira, ne cachant pas sa déception; soit elle était en plein déni et faisait preuve d'une incroyable mauvaise foi, soit elle avait complètement oublié...

– Laisse tomber, dit-il en se levant. De toute manière Brooke Davis n'aura jamais aucun tord dans cette histoire, hein ?

– Et Lucas Scott est bien trop hypocrite pour assumer ses actes ! répliqua-t-elle avec colère.

Mieux valait qu'il s'en aille maintenant, avant que cela ne se finisse en une autre dispute. Mais avant cela, il avait encore une autre chose à lui dire...

– Brooke ? demanda-t-il, une fois à quelques mètres d'elle.

– Quoi !? aboya-t-elle sans même se retourner.

– Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pas lorsque je viens de revenir. S'il le faut, j'irai même parler à ta mère, pour lui dire que c'était de ma faute.

Elle resta silencieuse, le dos tourné vers lui. Finalement, elle secoua lentement la tête; Lucas, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter ce geste, haussa les épaules, et tourna les talons.

 **{ Brooke }**

Brooke fixa la route, assise dans sa voiture. Elle était garée là depuis dix bonnes minutes, mais hésitait à sortir. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et regarda sur le trottoir d'en face la porte du café s'ouvrir à nouveau, et des clients entrer.

Le Karen's Café. Brooke y avait passé des après-midis entières, surtout lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas là et que Karen la gardait... Lorsque Karen était partie, le café avait bien évidemment fermé, et le local avait été racheté par un immigrant italien venu monter sa pizzéria, où Brooke n'avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois et s'était promis de ne plus jamais y retourner après avoir goûté une de ses pizzas abominables.

En plus de ça, le Café était en face du River Court. Ce lieu était l'endroit favori de Lucas; quand il était introuvable, c'était toujours là qu'elle allait en premier, et c'était souvent là qu'il était. A l'époque, il peinait pour marquer un panier... Ce n'était sûrement plus le cas maintenant.

Brooke soupira, et sortit finalement de sa voiture, traversa la route, et, tout en rassemblant tout le courage dont elle pouvait faire preuve, entra dans le café.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent progressivement lorsqu'elle vit que la déco n'avait presque pas changé, bien que plus moderne. Et l'ambiance... était exactement la même. Elle sourit inconsciemment, et se dirigea vers le comptoir, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite.

Un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusque là, bien que sa tête lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, était assis derrière, lisant un journal. Brooke regarda autour d'elle; il n'y avait que trois quatre clients, ce qui était normal puisqu'on était dimanche. En fait, Brooke n'avait même pas pensé que le lieu serait ouvert, et avait au départ simplement voulu passer devant.

– Hum... Excusez moi ? demanda-t-elle, faisant légèrement sursauter le serveur.

– Oh pardon, que puis-je... commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter subitement et de la regarder avec attention. Bientôt, un sourire amusé naissait sur ses lèvres, et il se mit même à rigoler doucement, sans que Brooke ne sache pourquoi. Pardon, pardon, dit-il aussitôt en reprenant son sérieux. Hum... qu'est ce que je peux te servir ?

– En fait... répondit Brooke, encore troublée. J'aurais aimé voir...

– Karen ! appela l'homme, avant même que Brooke ne finisse sa phrase.

Comment savait-il qu'elle voulait voir Karen ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, puisque justement, Karen sortait de la cuisine, un tablier sur elle, se frottant les mains pleines de farine.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a, je...

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant Brooke, et fit immédiatement le tour du comptoir. Brooke fut soudain effrayée : et si elle ne voulait pas la voir ?

– Vous ne me détestez pas ? demanda Brooke, inquiète.

Karen haussa les sourcils, puis finit par lui offrir un sourire bienveillant, tout en secouant la tête.

– Bien sûr que non, je ne...

Brooke s'avança aussitôt vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Karen, prise au dépourvu, finit par rire gentiment et lui rendit son étreinte.

– Tu m'as manqué aussi, Brooke, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Brooke se détacha d'elle, se sentant rougir.

– Je suis désolée pour l'autre soir, j'avais bu, et j'étais mal, et je crois qu'avec Lucas on n'a pas vraiment...

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, la coupa Karen, je me suis occupée de Lucas. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que ce que j'ai vu m'a plu, mais... Ça ne se reproduira plus pas vrai ?

– Jamais ! répondit aussitôt Brooke en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

Encore une fois, l'homme derrière la caisse rigola; elle lui jeta un regard intrigué, et il s'avança à son tour vers elle, tendant une main, qu'elle serra avec hésitation.

– Enchanté. Je suis Keith, l'oncle de Lucas.

Keith, Keith... Oh, voilà pourquoi il lui disait quelque chose ! Elle avait vu quelques photos de lui, quand elle était petite; Keith était le frère de Dan, qui était le père de Nathan et Lucas.

– Oh ! dit Brooke, surprise. Vous habitez à Tree Hill maintenant ?

– Maintenant, répéta-t-il en regardant Karen, tout en souriant, oui.

Brooke fronça les sourcils, son regard passant de Karen à Keith, qui se regardaient tous les deux de façon...

– Vous êtes ensemble ?! s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Les deux adultes rigolèrent devant sa réaction, et hochèrent la tête en toute synchronie.

Wow... Alors Karen revenait avec un petit-ami, qui n'était autre que le frère de Dan ?

– Et si on s'asseyait pour parler un peu ? lui proposa Karen. Tu peux t'occuper de... dit-elle en se tournant vers Keith.

– Pas de problème, répondit-il en l'embrassant furtivement.

Brooke suivit Karen vers une table, et s'assit en face d'elle.

– Tu as tellement grandi, lui dit Karen en souriant. Je ne t'avais même pas reconnu vendredi soir d'ailleurs...

– Oh... murmura Brooke en rougissant. Je suis encore désolée pour ça...

– Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave. Et puis... ajouta Karen, un léger pli sur le front. Je sais que je devais en parler à tes parents, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils décideraient de t'envoyer dans une autre ville...

Brooke fronça les sourcils, perdue; de quoi parlait-elle ?

– Une autre ville ? Répéta-t-elle. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, réalisant enfin. Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'est juste un p'tit bobard que j'ai raconté à Lucas !

Karen haussa les sourcils, surprise.

– Oui, hum... expliqua Brooke. Disons que pour me venger un peu, j'ai voulu lui faire peur...

Et au fond, une toute petite part d'elle avait aussi voulu voir sa réaction.

– Pour te venger ?

– Disons que le fait qu'il ne m'ait prévenu de son départ que la veille m'est resté en travers de la gorge... dit Brooke en haussant les épaules.

Karen sembla encore plus surprise.

– Je n'étais pas au courant de ça... Il m'avait dit qu'il te le dirait en premier...

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait, en tout cas, dit-elle sur un ton amer. Mais bon, ce n'est pas important... Qu'est ce qui vous amène à Tree Hill ? Je veux dire, c'est génial que vous soyez revenue, mais...

– Disons, que... j'avais moi aussi une petite revanche personnelle à prendre, lui expliqua-t-elle.

– Comment ça... ?

– Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment j'arrivais à payer une maison pareille à l'époque, avec seulement mon café comme source de revenus ?

Pas vraiment, non... A 7 ans, elle ne se posait pas ce genre de questions. Mais maintenant qu'elle en parlait...

– Dan m'aidait financièrement. Je pense que tu es au courant pour ma grossesse, et celle de Deb... Même s'il ne voulait pas élever Lucas, il m'a proposé de m'aider pour le logement. Au début, je me suis obstinée à refuser, et après, avec les dettes, les loyers en retard... Je voulais le meilleur pour mon fils, donc j'ai mis ma fierté de côté pendant six années. Sauf qu'il a arrêté de vouloir nous aider.

– Quoi !? s'exclama Brooke, choquée. Mais pourquoi... ?

– Hum... répondit Karen d'un air embarrassé. Disons que son argent avait besoin d'être dépensé autrement... J'ai donc décidé de quitter Tree Hill, pour réussir par moi-même, parce que je savais que si je restais à Tree Hill, je n'y arriverais pas.

– Et vous êtes allée à... ?

– Atlanta. C'est là que j'ai revu Keith, par hasard en fait. Je l'avais perdu de vue depuis deux ou trois ans, et... J'ai toujours refusé toute aide financière de sa part, mais il me soutenait moralement. Il m'a encouragé à prendre des cours de cuisine, ouvrir un nouveau café... J'ai même eu un poste de professeur pendant quelques temps.

Wow. Brooke la regarda avec admiration, se demandant comment elle avait réussi à faire tout ça en même temps.

– Et finalement, il était temps que je rentre. Pas seulement pour prouver à Dan que je pouvais y arriver sans son aide, mais aussi parce que... dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tree Hill reste ma maison. Et surtout celle de Lucas. Le déménagement n'a pas vraiment été facile pour lui... dit-elle en soupirant. J'aurais préféré qu'il n'ait pas à subir tout ça, mais...

– Je suis sûre qu'il sait que vous avez fait ça pour son bien, lui assura Brooke.

Et elle le pensait vraiment. Lucas et sa mère avaient toujours eu une relation que Brooke avait envié, où chacun ne voulait que le bonheur de l'autre.

– Et donc, vous avez réouvert votre café ici... dit Brooke en regardant autour d'elle. Ça fait du bien de revenir ici, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

– Tu sais bien que tu es la bienvenue ici, lui répondit Karen en lui rendant son sourire. En fait, j'ai aussi ouvert un club... Le tric. L'ouverture était la semaine der...

– Oh, le Tric ! la coupa Brooke, abasourdie. Vendredi dernier, juste avant la rentrée ! C'est votre club ?

Brooke n'en revenait pas. C'était donc pour ça que Lucas avait été au courant pour l'ouverture...

– Oui, lui dit Karen en rigolant, une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Bon, je ferais bien de retourner en cuisine... Keith n'est pas vraiment un cordon bleu, et je n'ai pas envie de faire fuir mes clients !

Brooke rigola, alors que Karen se levait et repartait dans l'autre pièce, laissant Brooke seule à sa table.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si dur que ça, au contraire.

Sirotant son café, Brooke parcourut du regard la salle, qui n'avait pas la même forme que l'ancien local, mais qui y ressemblait tout de même fortement. Elle ferma les yeux, une vague de nostalgie la gagnant soudainement.

Cette même nostalgie l'avait assailli la veille, quand Lucas était venu lui offrir un pot de glace.

Mais ce n'était que de la nostalgie, et elle devait arrêter de vivre dans le passé.

Le présent était une toute autre histoire. Elle n'avait plus 7 ans et ce n'était malheureusement pas de la simple glace qui allait tout arranger, comme avant.


	4. Plastic people

**PLASTIC PEOPLE**

 **{ Brooke }**

Brooke grogna, ses yeux s'ouvrant subitement. Elle vérifia l'heure; son réveil affichait 2 heures. Du matin. Elle râla davantage et se pencha pour attraper son portable, posé sur sa table de chevet, qui s'était mis à vibrer en plein milieu de la nuit, la tirant ainsi de son sommeil.

 _« Alooooooooors ? C'était vrai ce qu'il a dit, hier soir ? Réponds, Davis !_

 _Alexx »_

Elle reposa son portable, et se retourna plusieurs fois de suite dans son lit, cherchant à retrouver le sommeil; en vain.

C'était le cinquantième message du même genre qu'elle avait reçu en un jour. Un seul petit jour. Qu'est ce que ça allait donner une fois au lycée, lundi matin ? Elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer.

D'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer dans tous ces messages, ils étaient tous persuadés que ce que Félix avait dit était vrai. Et ils avaient d'ailleurs raison; Brooke s'était en effet confiée à lui, sans doute un soir où elle avait été un peu éméchée, et lui avait avoué avoir peur de tomber amoureuse.

A ce moment là, elle ne s'était évidemment pas douté qu'il pourrait un jour ré-utiliser ça contre elle...

Du coup, elle avait l'impression que personne ne se souciait vraiment du pari dont elle avait fait l'objet. Elle soupira; Félix avait bien réussi son coup... Maintenant, toute l'attention était sur elle, et personne ne le prendrait pour un salaud.

Normalement, une adolescente effrayée de trop s'attacher aux autres ne surprendrait pas grand monde; mais elle était _Brooke Davis._ La capitaine des cheerios, ultra populaire, faisant preuve d'une extrême confiance en soi et n'ayant peur de rien. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir, pas elle... Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle serait leur réaction lundi, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait passer une sale journée...

Lorsqu'elle arriva le lendemain en cours, elle ne croisa au départ aucun de ses amis. Par contre, elle remarqua les regards qu'on lui jetait; tout le lycée devait donc être au courant. Elle rassembla autant de courage que possible et traversa le couloir, la tête haute, leur montrant à tous qu'elle n'avait que faire de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire d'elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une rumeur courait sur elle. Sauf que c'était la première fois qu'elle était vraie...

– Rachel ! s'exclama Brooke en voyant la belle rouquine de loin. Hey, Rach...

Celle-ci se retourna un fraction de secondes, puis reprit son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Brooke fronça les sourcils; est ce que Rachel venait de l'ignorer ? Ou bien elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas vu...

Mais elle remarqua bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle de cours, personne ne lui dit bonjour. Personne. D'habitude, ils se battaient presque pour obtenir un semblant d'attention. Elle décida quand même que cela ne voulait rien dire et qu'elle ne devait pas pour autant paniquer.

S'asseyant dans un coin de la salle, elle sortit un magasine de mode qui trainait toujours dans son sac et le feuilleta en attendant le début des cours. Encore dix minutes à poireauter... Brooke en profita pour envoyer un sms à Rachel, histoire de savoir si elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu tout à l'heure, dans le couloir.

Elle fixait intensément son portable, attendant impatiemment une réponse lorsque quelqu'un prit son magasine et en lut le titre.

– Vogue, hein ? T'es vraiment plus le garçon manqué que je connaissais... dit-il en rigolant.

Brooke soupira, et leva les yeux vers Lucas, qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de s'assoir devant elle. Et bien sûr, qui était avec lui ? Haley.

Celle-ci lui offrit justement un timide sourire; et malgré toute sa rancœur, Brooke le lui rendit. C'était quand même grâce à elle que Brooke avait décidé de vérifier les propos de Lucas au sujet de Félix, donc...

– Tu peux me le rendre ? dit-elle en tendant son bras, prenant un air contrarié.

– Un s'il te plait serait le bienvenu, répondit-il, usant de son fameux air arrogant.

– Vas te faire voir, Luke.

Alors qu'il souriait de plus belle, s'extasiant apparemment de la mettre sur les nerfs, elle secoua la tête, exaspérée et s'adossa à sa chaise. Tant pis, elle en avait plein d'autres chez elle, de toute manière.

– Oh, rend-le lui ! s'exclama Haley, en l'attrapant elle-même et en le reposant sur la table.

– Toi non plus, t'es pas drôle ce matin, dit-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

– Parce que toi tu l'es ? rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Brooke. Désolée, il est...

Brooke détourna le regard, et haussa les épaules, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Haley dut le comprendre car elle soupira doucement, puis se tourna face au tableau.

– T'es pas obligé de lui en vouloir à elle aussi, dit Lucas en plissant le front. Que tu m'ignores, je comprends encore, mais...

– Lucas ! s'exclama Haley, rougissant un peu.

– Oh bien sûr... Je devrais lui parler alors qu'elle m'a caché que tu partais ? répondit Brooke, avec un petit rire sarcastique.

– Mais elle a voulu t'aider pour Félix. Donc, vous êtes quittes, non ?

– Sauf que tu oublies les lettres !

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

– C'est reparti avec ta mauvaise foi... murmura-t-il, se tournant alors vers le tableau.

Brooke voulut l'attraper par l'épaule et le forcer à le regarder, pour comprendre pourquoi il disait ça. Déjà l'autre soir, il l'avait accusé de faire preuve de mauvaise foi; mais elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Elle n'était en aucun cas à blâmer dans cette histoire, alors pourquoi...

– Alors, tu snobe tous mes sms ? lui demanda une voix, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

Brooke se tourna vers sa droite, remarquant enfin qu'Alex, celle qui l'avait réveillée à deux heures du matin la nuit dernière, était à côté, les bras croisés.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Brooke d'un air innocent.

– Je t'en ai envoyé un ce weekend, et tu ne m'as jamais répondu, dit-elle sur un ton froid.

Brooke arqua un sourcil, intriguée. Pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi contrariée ?

– Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ?

– Ce qui ne va pas ? répéta Alex sur un ton plein de supériorité. C'est que t'es assez décevante ces temps-ci.

Brooke se leva lentement de sa chaise, alors que presque tous ceux dans la salle s'étaient soit tournés vers elles, soit les écoutaient avec attention.

– On va parler de ça autre part, murmura Brooke, voulant éviter une énième confrontation en public.

Elle allait dépasser Alex lorsque celle-ci la bloqua, en lui agrippant le bras.

– Quoi, tu as encore _peur_?

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, et fit face à Alex.

– Pardon ?

Brooke remarqua que Lucas et Haley les regardaient aussi. Mais alors qu'Haley paraissait inquiète, Lucas semblait plutôt... amusé.

– J'étais chez Nathan vendredi soir, dit Alex en lâchant son bras. J'ai tout entendu. Ce que Félix a dit était vrai, non ? Parce qu'autrement, tu lui aurais répondu quelque chose... Je n'en reviens pas. D'abord tu arrêtes de venir à nos fêtes, ensuite _ça_...

– Et alors ?! s'exclama Brooke en s'énervant. Ça fait quoi si je...

– Ça fait que tu deviens, hum... C'est quoi le mot déjà ? fit Alex en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah oui, _normale_.

Brooke sentit sa main se tendre, mais se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la gifler sur place.

Voilà exactement ce qu'elle avait craint tout le weekend.

– Oh, répondit Brooke, se forçant à sourire. Je suis navrée, _Alice_ , mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis encore...

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'exclama subitement Alex, en la poussant en arrière.

Brooke reprit son équilibre de justesse, et dévisagea Alex, un air ahuri sur le visage. Puis elle plissa progressivement le front, se sentant trembler de rage.

– Oh, tu ne viens pas de... murmura-telle en s'avançant à toute allure vers Alex.

Elle était prête à lui arracher sur place tous ses cheveux, mais bien sûr, _Lucas_ se sentit obligé d'intervenir. D'une simple main, il la retint en arrière, dévisageant Alex; il n'avait plus du tout l'air amusé maintenant.

– Tu devrais partir, lui dit-il d'un ton sec. T'as pas cours ici, je me trompe ?

Alex haussa les sourcils, alors que Brooke essayait d'avancer encore; mais il avait maintenant attrapé son bras, et refusait de la laisser.

– Lucas, ne te mêle pas de ça ! souffla-t-elle, le regard noir.

– Elle a raison, le nouveau, ajouta Alex. C'est pas vraiment tes affaires. Et puis, tu vas faire quoi si je t'écoute pas hein ?

Alex ne le voyait peut-être pas, mais elle énervait beaucoup Lucas... Sa main serra un peu plus fort le bras de Brooke, comme si maintenant c'était lui-même qu'il voulait empêcher de la frapper.

Mais bien sûr, il n'allait pas frapper une fille, et ça, Alex le savait très bien. C'était comme ça qu'elle était, à chercher la petite bête chez les gens, trouver leurs points faibles et les titiller avec. Brooke aurait du se douter qu'elle aurait été la première à qui elle aurait à faire.

– Mais moi je peux toujours faire quelque chose, dit Haley en se levant à son tour, le regard menaçant.

Haley James avait un regard menaçant ?

Lucas sembla aussi surpris qu'elle, car il la lâcha aussitôt, dévisageant Haley.

Alex se tourna vers Haley, haussant les sourcils.

– Tu peux me rappeler qui t'es déjà ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant. Ah oui, la petite James, Melle intello de l'année...

– Ferme la, Alex, répliqua sèchement Brooke. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, alors...

– Alors quoi ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, idiote, je ne t'obéis plus. Et donc la petite James, je vais pouvoir m'amuser autant que je le...

Ce fut au tour de Brooke de la pousser, contre le mur, et bien plus fort.

– Je t'interdis... ! cria Brooke, voulant à nouveau se jeter sur elle, mais encore une fois, elle fut retenue en arrière par Lucas, qui cette fois-ci l'agrippait fortement par la taille. LACHE MOI ! hurla-t-elle, alors que tous la dévisageaient.

– Calme-toi, Brooke, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Le prof va bientôt arriver, et... Je ne la connais peut-être pas, mais je vois bien qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Il avait sans doute raison, mais Brooke s'en foutait royalement. Surtout qu'Alex venait de se redresser, et arborait un sourire éclatant.

– Génial. Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, Davis, dit-elle d'un air mesquin, avant de quitter la salle, fusillant Haley du regard.

Brooke arrêta de gigoter dans les bras de Lucas, se calmant maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là.

– C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher. Je ne vais pas parcourir le couloir pour la rattraper et lui en foutre une.

– Promis ? dit-il sur un ton joueur.

Elle réprima un sourire alors qu'il la libérait; encore une fois, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle... C'est là qu'elle comprit de quoi Alex parlait.

Brooke se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, se rendant enfin compte de l'énormité de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre.

En plus d'être capitaine des cheerios, ultra populaire, faisant preuve d'une extrême confiance en soi et n'ayant peur de rien, Brooke était censée être sociable. Et cela voulait dire qu'elle n'agressait pas ses amis sans raison. D'accord, Alex était loin d'être une amie; son caractère assez... insupportable avait fait que Brooke n'avait jamais cherché à la connaître plus que ça; elle lui parlait simplement parce qu'elle faisait partie des cheerleaders. Mais toujours était-il qu'aux yeux de tous, Brooke s'entendait en théorie parfaitement bien avec tout le monde, du moins avec ses amis.

Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, si Alex n'était pas venue la provoquer en espérant justement qu'elle craque... Non, c'était bien trop tordu comme plan et elle n'était pas si diabolique que ça au fond. Même si, pour vouloir s'en prendre à Haley, il fallait être quand même assez dérangé.

Haley la dévisageait justement bizarrement depuis quelques secondes; Brooke se rassit à sa place, tentant de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que le cours commence, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

– Merci d'avoir voulu... m'aider, mais ce n'était pas la peine, murmura-t-elle en regardant Haley.

Haley parut très brièvement surprise, puis finit par lui sourire chaleureusement. Lucas se tourna à nouveau vers elle, arquant un sourcil.

– Et moi, tu ne me remercies pas ? demanda-t-il en feignant d'être blessé.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, et reporta son regard sur son magasine, qu'elle fit semblant de feuilleter.

Okay, _là_ , il avait une bonne raison de dire qu'elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi; s'il ne l'avait pas retenu à ce moment là, les conséquences auraient été encore plus désastreuses... Il l'avait aidé à limiter la casse. Mais elle avait encore un peu de fierté en elle, et elle n'était pas prête de le remercier pour quoi que ce soit.

Elle releva furtivement les yeux, un centième de secondes, juste le temps de voir le regard qu'il lui lança avant de se retourner définitivement vers le tableau. Elle se trompait sûrement, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'air réellement blessé. Et inquiet.

* * *

Brooke inspira fortement; il était midi, elle allait donc retrouver ses amis. Mais avant ça, elle avait quelque chose à faire...

Au lieu d'aller directement à la cafétéria, elle fit un petit détour, et s'appuya contre un casier, qu'elle n'avait bien sûr pas choisi au hasard. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle vit enfin Nathan arriver vers elle; celui-ci avait l'air surpris de la voir là.

– Hum, je voulais juste... murmura-t-elle quand il fut en face d'elle. Te, te remercier. C'est à cause de ce pari que t'as viré Félix de l'équipe, non ?

Il haussa les sourcils, puis regarda autour de lui, comme s'il craignait qu'on les entende.

– Tu ne devrais pas en parler devant...

– Oh, il sont déjà tous au courant, le coupa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Ouais, enfin ça devrait pas me surprendre autant... Désolé, j'aurais du..

Brooke recula du casier, prise au dépourvu.

– T'as pas à t'excuser. Tu n'as fait que...

– Je l'ai viré, oui, mais ça n'a pas servi à grand chose, vu qu'il voulait quand même gagner son pari. Et puis... J'aurais du te mettre au courant, non ?

Brooke soupira; c'était vrai, il aurait du la mettre au courant. Mais il avait l'habitude de lui cacher pas mal de choses, non ?

– Laisse tomber, murmura-t-elle, maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, je voulais juste te remercier, c'est tout. On aura plus à en reparler.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle l'entendit souffler un juron, puis la rattraper rapidement, marchant à sa hauteur.

– Attends, Brooke, tu crois pas que maintenant que Lucas est là, on devrait...

– On devrait quoi, Nate ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton irrité. Faire comme si on ne s'était pas ignoré pendant une dizaine d'années, et qu'on était toujours amis ?

– Mais on ne s'est pas vraiment ignoré.

Brooke s'arrêta subitement de marcher, arquant un sourcil.

– Ah bon ? Donc ne plus se parler du tout, tu appelles ça...

– Si tu nous avais vraiment ignoré, tu ne me dirais même pas bonjour à l'entraînement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel; pour elle, le saluer relevait simplement de la pure politesse, rien de plus.

– Et en ce qui me concerne, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, pour moi, on est toujours amis.

Brooke croisa les bras, le regard fuyant.

– Ça fait longtemps que... commença-t-elle.

– Si je ne te considérais pas comme une amie, la coupa-t-il, tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais aidé sur ce coup ? Au pire, je t'aurais prévenu, et encore c'est pas sûr... J'suis pas si généreux que ça.

– Je... répondit-elle confuse, avant de secouer la tête. Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien.

Nathan soupira de frustration, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

– Qu'est ce qui ne sert à rien ? Qu'on redevienne vraiment amis ? J'étais là vendredi soir, tu te souviens ? J'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit, et... Brooke, personne ne va te laisser tomber. En tout cas, pas _nous_.

Et par nous, il parlait de qui ? Lucas qui était parti comme un voleur, ou bien de ses complices ?

– Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, Nathan. C'était comme si... comme si j'avais perdu quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Brooke espéra très fortement que Nathan allait partir. Mais il resta cloué sur place, devant elle.

– Crois-moi, dit-il finalement d'un air triste, je sais exactement ce que ça fait.

– Mais il a gardé contact avec toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau. Alors que...

– Je ne parlais pas de ça, dit-il en soupirant.

– Alors de quoi... dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa simplement les épaules, et commença à s'éloigner.

– Tu me l'as toi-même fait comprendre, ça ne t'intéresse pas, non ?

Elle avait réellement envie de le rattraper et de lui demander pourquoi il avait dit ça; elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu aussi triste depuis très, très longtemps. Mais en effet, comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, ils n'étaient plus amis, donc elle ne devrait pas se soucier de ça... Alors pourquoi cela l'embêtait-il autant de ne pas savoir ?

Elle se sentait simplement redevable, parce qu'il avait à sa façon essayé de l'éloigner de Félix. Ça devait être ça.

Elle se ressaisit et se dirigea vers la cafét, déjà presque remplie. Le groupe de cheerleaders était comme toujours à la même table; elle s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé, la tête haute. Mais en arrivant à leur hauteur, elle vit bien que quelque chose clochait.

– Hum... Où est ma place ? demanda-t-elle, les faisant toutes se retourner vers elle.

Elles haussèrent les épaules presque toutes à l'unisson, et lui tournèrent à nouveau le dos, comme si elle n'était pas là.

Brooke se figea sur place, comprenant peu à peu ce qui se passait. Elle jeta un regard vers Alex, qui riait bruyamment sans même la regarder; puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Rachel, qui était la seule à paraître mal à l'aise. Elle leva les yeux une fraction de secondes vers Brooke, puis se retourna vers ses amies.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une nouvelle humiliation en public.

– Je vois, dit-elle en forçant un sourire.

Elle ignora les regards qu'elles lui lancèrent, qui la faisaient passer pour une déglinguée, et se dépêcha de sortir de cette salle, où elle commençait à se sentir oppressée. Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'adossa à un mur, et se rendit compte avec horreur que toute son équipe l'ignorait.

– Brooke ?

Elle releva aussitôt la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Rachel; non, elle n'était donc pas toute seule !

Elle s'avança vers elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir, mais Rachel recula instantanément.

– Je voulais juste m'excuser, murmura Rachel. On a toutes décidé ça sans te prévenir, donc...

– On ? répéta Brooke, incrédule.

– Ouais... Avec les filles, et... Alex.

Brooke écarquilla les yeux; alors ça avait bien été ça, son but !? Elle avait voulu l'isoler du groupe depuis le début ?

– Attends, qu'est ce qu'elle vous a dit exactement ? demanda Brooke, sur les nerfs.

– Elle nous a raconté que t'avais pété un câble... Que tu l'avais agressé en pensant qu'elle était au courant pour le pari, répondit Rachel en haussant les épaules.

Qu'elle l'avait agressé ?! Et puis quoi encore ?

– Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta-t-elle. C'est elle qui m'a provoqué, et... J'ai fait que la pousser contre le mur, je lui ai pas non plus foutu mon poing dans...

– Brooke, la coupa Rachel en plissant le front, je me doute bien que tu ne l'a pas agressé.

Brooke eut alors un soupir de soulagement; mais le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres disparut tout aussi vite, lorsqu'elle comprit que quelque chose clochait encore...

– Mais si tu sais... dit-elle en réfléchissant. Pourquoi est ce que tu restes avec elle ?

Rachel soupira, puis haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

– Brooke... On a jamais vraiment été amies, tu le sais très bien.

Cette réplique la prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle parlait de ça maintenant ?

– Et c'est à cause de toi, ajouta Rachel. Franchement, si je savais que tu t'ouvrirais un peu à moi, alors je ferais la même chose avec toi. Mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas, donc... Je préfère rester avec elles, plutôt que seulement avec toi. Tu peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir pour ça, non ?

– Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Brooke, incrédule. Tu préfère rester avec cette petite hypocrite de...

– Plutôt qu'avec une fille qui fera semblant de me faire confiance ? la coupa Rachel. Oui.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard désolé, puis tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement d'elle.

Qu'est ce qu'elle était censée faire maintenant ? Où est ce qu'elle devait aller ?

 **{ Lucas }**

– Tu crois qu'elles se sont encore disputées ? lui demanda Haley.

Il releva les yeux vers la table des cheerleaders, où ils avaient vu Brooke avoir une sorte... d'altercation silencieuse avec son équipe.

– J'en sais rien, on a entendu aucun cri, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est bizarre quand même; déjà tout à l'heure avec cette, hum...

– Alex.

– Ouais, voilà. T'as compris pourquoi elles s'étaient disputées toi ?

Haley secoua la tête d'un air triste.

– J'ai bien une petite idée là-dessus en fait, mais... dit-il avant d'être interrompu par son portable.

Pourquoi sa mère l'appelait-elle à midi ? Il décrocha, redoutant que quelque chose de grave se soit passé.

– Oui ? Tout va... Oh, dit-il simplement, sous le regard intrigué d'Haley. Depuis quand ? Je... J'sais pas si je suis la bonne personne pour... Non ! Non, mais... Bon, d'accord, retiens la pendant quelques minutes, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha, et se tourna aussitôt vers Haley.

– Brooke est au café de ma mère, lui dit-il, et apparemment elle ne va pas bien, même si elle dit le contraire.

Il se leva alors, et ajouta :

– Je vais aller la voir.

– Je viens avec toi, dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Il n'avait aucune raison de lui dire non; il savait qu'Haley était très affectée par le comportement de Brooke vis-à-vis d'eux...

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement sur place, Lucas ayant conduit un peu trop vite au goût de son amie. Mais respecter le code de la route était le dernier de ses soucis en ce moment.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le café, Brooke était assise à une table, mangeant un plat cuisiné par sa mère, et parlait tranquillement avec Keith. Celui-ci les vit justement arriver, puisqu'il leur sourit et s'excusa auprès de Brooke avant de retourner au bar.

Brooke leva les yeux vers eux, visiblement surprise de les voir là.

– Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Lucas lui sourit, et s'assit en face d'elle, rapidement rejoint par Haley.

– On pourrait te retourner la question, répondit Haley avec un timide sourire.

Brooke fronça les sourcils, et se concentra sur son assiette.

– Oh ! Tu vas pas encore nous ignorer comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré.

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que... c'est clair que quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il, avant de rajouter en pointant son assiette du doigt, regarde, t'as presque pas touché à ta nourriture.

Elle réprima un sourire, ce qui ne fit que l'encourager.

– C'est parce que tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Quoi ? murmura Haley en se tournant vers lui, puis de nouveau vers Brooke. Tu pars ?

Brooke haussa les sourcils, surprise, puis murmura un petit « non », qui rassura Lucas.

– Alors ta mère... commença-t-il.

– C'était un mensonge, le coupa Brooke en soupirant. Je t'ai menti, d'accord ? Jamais elle n'a voulu m'envoyer autre part, c'est insensé...

– Mais alors pourquoi tu...

– Je sais pas trop, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu venais d'arriver, de tout chambouler et ça m'énervait, et... j'avais envie de me venger.

De se venger ?

– Encore cette histoire... dit-il en s'agaçant. T'es vraiment saoûlante à force, tu crois pas que tu t'es déjà vengée sur moi il y a dix ans ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, prenant une nouvelle fois ce petit air innocent qui ne manquait pas de l'irriter.

– Pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'un air ahuri. Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ?

– Oh tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait.

Mais apparemment elle n'était pas prête d'assumer ses actes. Très bien, si elle voulait jouer à ça...

– Où est ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Haley en voyant qu'il se levait.

– Je retourne au lycée, vu qu'apparemment on ne veut pas de moi ici, dit-il en lançant un regard noir vers Brooke, qu'elle lui rendit. Tu viens ?

Haley sembla hésiter, et finalement lui dit :

– Hum, non, je vais me débrouiller pour revenir.

Lucas soupira; elle était en train de se faire du mal pour rien, Brooke n'allait pas lui parler. Tant pis, bornée comme elle était, il n'arriverait sûrement pas à la faire changer d'avis...

 **{ Brooke }**

– Il m'a l'air bien remonté... murmura Brooke en baissant son regard vers son assiette, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi il s'était emporté.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, dans une heure il aura oublié ça.

Brooke fronça les sourcils, relevant les yeux vers elle.

– Bah oui, ajouta Haley en haussant les épaules, c'est comme ça que vous avez toujours fonctionné, non ? A l'époque vous vous disputiez au moins 3 fois par jour, mais vous finissiez encore plus proches à la fin de la journée.

– C'est... commença Brooke, hésitant. Peut-être, ouais... En attendant, t'aurais du partir avec lui, j'ai pas pris ma voiture, et...

– Alors on marchera un peu, dit-elle sur un ton réjoui.

Brooke soupira, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à tout ça; à l'attention qu'ils lui portaient, à leur gentillesse... Elle ne devait pas oublier qu'ils l'avaient fait souffrir auparavant, et qu'elle ne devait pas les laisser recommencer.

– Brooke, parle moi, lui dit soudainement Haley, les yeux suppliants.

– J'ai pas grand chose à dire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, évitant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Et si tu me parlais de cette dispute avec Alex ?

– Haley... Je n'ai pas à t'en parler.

Celle-ci lui envoya un regard blessé, qui brisa un peu plus le coeur de Brooke.

– Écoute, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal... Mais comme je te l'ai dit, Lucas m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, et... Je lui ai toujours fait énormément confiance, tu sais ? dit-elle en souriant. Donc j'étais persuadée qu'il allait te le dire bien avant son départ...

– Mais il ne l'a pas fait, la coupa-t-elle.

– Oui, et je te jure que si j'avais su qu'il allait attendre le dernier jour pour...

– Tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu serais venue m'en parler ? T'aurais pu le faire pendant des mois, Haley, en voyant qu'il ne m'en avait toujours pas parlé, mais...

– Parce qu'il arrêtait pas de nous dire, à Nathan, Peyton et moi qu'il allait te le dire _bientôt_. Mais à chaque fois, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, il repoussait ça, et...

Les deux filles soupirèrent en même temps; Brooke savait qu'Haley n'était pas du genre à blesser ses amis, mais elle l'avait quand même fait, sans le vouloir. Et pour ça, elle devait sans doute se sentir extrêmement coupable.

– Je vous considérais comme ma famille, tu sais, murmura Brooke en la regardant. Quand j'ai compris que vous m'aviez tous menti, je... Je me suis sentie trahie.

– Et je comprends ça, Brooke, mais...

– Tu te rends compte, dit-elle en la coupant à nouveau, qu'à cause de ça, je n'arrive même pas à me faire de vrais amis ?

C'était exactement ce que Rachel lui avait dit. Elle s'était forgée une carapace autour d'elle, mais en même temps s'était crée un groupe « d'amis » autour d'elle, histoire d'être sûre qu'elle ne serait pas seule, et que jamais ils ne pourraient la trahir. Sauf qu'apparemment, ça n'avait pas marché.

– Tu connais ma réputation, non ? demanda-t-elle subitement, surprenant Haley.

– Hum... De quoi tu...

– La façon dont on me voit au lycée. Tu sais ce que les gens disent sur moi, pas vrai ? Ils me voient tous comme... Comme quelqu'un de fort, alors que...

– Brooke, lui dit Haley, tu es forte.

– Non, Hales, dit-elle en secouant la tête, Lucas ne t'as pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à la fête de Nathan ?

– Hum, si, répondit-elle d'un air embarrassé. Il m'a dit ce que Félix avait dit sur toi... Attends... C'est à cause de ça qu'Alex... ?

Brooke soupira, hochant la tête.

– Mais c'est complètement... absurde ! s'exclama Haley, visiblement indignée. T'as très bien le droit d'avoir tes propres faiblesses, c'est...

– Justement, non, la coupa Brooke. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. C'est pareil pour Nathan tu sais, tout le monde le voit comme une sorte de... super héros invincible. J'espère juste pour lui que ça ne changera pas.

Haley avait toujours l'air autant choquée, ce qui fit un peu sourire Brooke. La voilà, la naïveté dont elle avait toujours fait preuve, celle dont Lucas s'était à tellement de reprises gentiment moqué.

– Et tu ne vas rien faire ?

Brooke fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait.

– Pour Nathan ? Non, je ne...

– Non, je veux dire... Pour Alex. Elle a fait en sorte que plus aucune des cheerleaders ne te parle, pas vrai ? Tu vas bien faire quelque chose ?

Faire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Elle était seule contre tous, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment...

– On est là pour te soutenir, tu sais, que tu le veuille ou non, ajouta Haley, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Donc tu n'es pas seule.

Brooke rougit un peu, embarrassée. Haley dut justement le voir, car elle se leva alors, disant qu'elle allait parler un peu à Karen en attendant.

Brooke soupira, et en profita pour finir son plat. Maintenant, ce n'était plus vraiment Alex et son putsch surprise qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle allait sûrement bientôt craquer face à la gentillesse d'Haley.

 **{ Lucas }**

– Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

Nathan le tira ainsi de ses pensées; il se leva du banc où il était assis, et sortit des vestiaires, prêt à commencer l'entraînement.

Alors que le coach leur donnait des instructions sur les exercices à faire aujourd'hui, Lucas n'écoutait qu'à moitié, bien trop occupé à repenser à ce que Brooke lui avait dit.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle lui ait menti sur un truc pareil. Il l'avait réellement cru, et il s'était inquiété pour elle tout ce weekend... Il s'était même décidé à un moment à essayer de raisonner Victoria, même s'il savait que c'était inutile... tout ça pour rien ? Elle s'était juste moquée de lui ?

D'accord, il comprenait très bien qu'elle ait été blessée, mais elle s'était assez bien vengée après, non ? Alors pourquoi éprouvait-elle le besoin de remettre cette histoire sur le tapis à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'approcher d'elle ?

Lucas secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur le basket; autant profiter à fond de ces deux heures pour se vider la tête.

– Tu sais ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? lui demanda Tim, en lui passant la balle.

Lucas suivit son regard; à l'autre bout de la salle, Brooke venait d'arriver. Mais ses cheerleaders n'étaient visiblement pas prêtes à s'entraîner.

– Aucune idée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Se concentrer sur le basket, le basket...

– Comment ça vous faites grève !? entendit-il Brooke, sa voix résonant dans le gymnase jusqu'à eux.

Lucas poussa un grognement de frustration, alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers les filles; mais au moins, presque toute l'équipe avait arrêté de jouer pour l'imiter.

– Non, mais pour qui tu te prends, hein ?

Brooke semblait encore une fois, bien remontée. Heureusement pour lui, tous les gars avaient décidé de s'approcher pour mieux les entendre; il suivit donc le mouvement, alors que Nathan arrivait à sa hauteur, et lui demandait ce qu'il se passait.

– Je crois qu'on va avoir droit à une nouvelle scène de ménage... murmura-t-il.

Mais au moment où ils arrivaient tous vers les filles, Whitey débarqua, se faufilant au milieu de ses joueurs pour arriver face à Brooke.

– Mlle Davis ! Je peux savoir pourquoi mes joueurs sont là à vous écouter plutôt que de s'entraîner ?

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, puis jeta un regard surpris autour d'elle, n'ayant sans doute pas remarqué la foule qui s'était produite autour d'elle.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos idiots de joueurs s'intéressent à ce que je dis. Ou avec qui je sors, en fait, ajouta-t-elle en les toisant tous du regard. Et vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers les cheerleaders, vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner dans les vestiaires vous changer pour qu'on commence enfin à...

– Non, dit une des filles, s'avançant en face de Brooke.

Lucas ne fut pas surpris de voir que c'était Alex qui venait de se révolter.

– On ne s'entraînera pas tant que tu seras là.

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

– Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis votre capitaine ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Plus maintenant.

Brooke écarquilla les yeux, scandalisée, alors que Whitey s'avançait entre elles.

– Mesdemoiselles, allez discuter de ça...

– Alors qui est votre capitaine maintenant ? demanda Brooke, coupant ainsi Whitey dans son élan.

– A ton avis ? lui répondit Alex, un léger rictus s'échappant de ses lèvres. Moi bien sûr.

– C'est ridicule ! s'emporta Brooke, qui s'avança vers Alex, mais fut bloquée par Whitey qui la retint par les épaules.

– Davis, arrêtez ce cinéma tout de suite ! lui ordonna-t-il, comprenant bien que c'était le seul moyen pour que ses joueurs se concentrent sur le jeu.

– J'aimerais bien ! répondit-elle en levant les bras en l'air. Mais cette petite garce...

Au milieu des rires de ses coéquipiers, qui apparemment s'extasiaient de pouvoir assister à une dispute entre filles, Lucas remarqua les visages choqués des cheerleaders.

– Brooke ! s'exclama une blonde que Lucas avait vu une ou deux fois. D'abord tu t'en prends à elle, et maintenant tu l'insultes ?

Elle secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

Et depuis quand Brooke avait-elle attaqué Alex ?

– C'est qui celle-là ? murmura Lucas à Nathan.

– Bevin. Un peu écervelée, mais au fond elle est sympa, répondit-il en ne quittant pas la scène des yeux.

La Bevin en question s'avança vers Brooke, un triste sourire sur les lèvres.

– Tu devrais y aller, Brooke, avant de ne t'enfoncer encore plus.

Lucas crut bien que les yeux de Brooke allait sortir de leurs orbites. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblant furieusement, elle serra les poings, et regarda tour à tour chacune de ses cheerleaders, le regard noir.

– Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Vous préférez croire tout ce qu'elle vous dit, plutôt que de m'écouter ?

– Dégage de là, Davis, lui dit Alex, un sourire triomphant collé sur le visage. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

– Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Brooke, le regard peiné. Parce que tout le monde sait que j'ai peur d'être trahie un jour ? Que j'ai peur de tomber amoureuse ? A cause de ça, quoi, je ne suis plus digne de m'afficher avec vous ?

Whitey lâcha alors ses épaules, se reculant d'elle.

– Vous n'allez pas me virer de l'équipe, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Oh, non... Je me barre avant ! Je pourrais pas rester une seconde de plus avec vous... Franchement, vous trouvez pas ça désolant d'abandonner quelqu'un parce qu'elle n'est pas parfaite ? Eh bien vous savez quoi ? J'ai aussi peur des insectes. Et de l'orage. Et quand j'avais six ans, je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans la lumière allumée. Et je suis d'une humeur massacrante le dimanche matin. Mes cheveux frisent quand on les mouille, je me ronge les ongles quand je stresse et pendant trois ans j'ai fait fuir tous les potentiels acheteurs de la maison à côté de la mienne ! Alors allez-y, moquez vous de moi, mais j'en ai plus rien à faire.

Ayant finalement terminé sa... tirade, Brooke, à bout de souffle, releva la tête avec fierté et tourna les talons, laissant ses anciens « amis » complètement abasourdis.

– Bon, et maintenant que le spectacle est terminé... dit Whitey en se tournant vers ses joueurs. Retournez courir ! leur hurla-t-il.

Aucun joueur ne se fit attendre, craignant bien trop d'avoir un Whitey énervé sur le dos. Lucas aussi retourna sur l'autre partie du terrain; mais il savait que sa volonté de se concentrer sur l'entraînement avait définitivement volé en éclat.

Parmi tous ces petits défauts qu'elle avait énuméré, il y en avait un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait tout particulièrement retenu son attention.

Pendant trois ans, elle avait empêché que quelqu'un d'autre n'emménage chez lui ?

Donc, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, malgré ce qu'elle avait lui avait... fait, après son départ, au fond, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il parte et elle avait espéré qu'il revienne.

Et pendant que le coach lui criait d'arrêter ses rêveries, Lucas se mit à sourire comme un idiot et se remit dans le jeu, se sentant soudainement léger comme l'air.

 **{ Brooke }**

Allongée sur son lit, Brooke essayait de se vider l'esprit en continuant ses croquis. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas de rejouer dans sa tête la scène qu'elle avait fait tout à l'heure dans le gymnase, et se demandait sans cesse si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Elle les avait carrément tous dénigré, enfin, surtout Alex, mais en même temps... Elle avait vécu tellement longtemps dans cette... cette bulle de confort, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué à quel point ces filles pouvaient être égocentriques. Ou plutôt, elle le savait, mais ça lui convenait bien jusque là. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retournent toutes contre elles parce qu'une garce leur avait retourné le cerveau.

Enfin, pas vraiment toutes... Rachel, par exemple. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Alex lui mentait, et pourtant elle ne disait rien et continuait à la suivre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir... Elle avait tout à fait raison, en disant que Brooke ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle ne l'avait en effet jamais considéré comme une amie, mais parmi tout le groupe de cheerleaders, Rachel était quand même celle dont elle était la plus proche et avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. La voir se retourner contre elle lui provoquait donc tout de même un pincement au coeur, même si elle savait qu'au fond, elle l'avait bien cherché à force de refuser de s'ouvrir aux autres.

Elle soupira, se demandant si elle ne traînait pas derrière elle un mauvais karma, ou un truc dans le genre... Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Mauvais karma ? Peut-être pas totalement. Parler avec Haley à midi l'avait vraiment... détendu, bizarrement. Même si elles n'avaient pas dit grand chose sur le chemin du retour, le silence dans lequel elles étaient revenues au lycée avait été plutôt confortable. C'était comme si Haley savait qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler plus, et qu'elle respectait ce choix.

Après quelques minutes de pur acharnement sur un croquis, dont elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer la fin, elle ferma son carnet et le rangea sur l'étagère habituelle. Elle descendit en bas, et remarqua que sa mère n'était toujours pas rentrée. Victoria devait encore être dans une de ces périodes, où elle ne rentrait plus quelques soirs de suite; Brooke la suspectait d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps de tromper son père, mais d'un autre côté, ce dernier avait sans doute eu plusieurs maitresses, donc...

Elle ouvrit le frigo, et vit qu'il était complètement vide. Soupirant, elle du se résigner à faire un saut à l'épicerie la plus proche afin de ne pas mourir de faim. Elle remonta rapidement les escaliers, puis chercha dans sa chambre son porte monnaie.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, fixant ses rideaux alors fermés. Se mordant une lèvre, elle hésita à les ouvrir. Elle regarderait juste quelques secondes ce qu'il faisait, pas plus. Il ne remarquerait rien.

Elle les tira donc, et vit qu'il était allongé sur son lit, occupé à lancer son ballon de basket au dessus de lui et à le rattraper. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure, quand il s'était énervé sans raison contre elle. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à dire qu'elle était aussi fautive dans leur éloignement. Ce n'était pas elle qui lui avait demandé de déménager sans prévenir !

Elle sursauta légèrement en le voyant se redresser et se tourner vers elle, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle allait repartir quand il ouvrit sa propre fenêtre, et passa la tête dehors.

– Alors, tu t'es calmée ? demanda-t-il en rigolant à moitié.

Ah, bien sûr, il avait sûrement été là dans le gymnase... Elle ouvrit à son tour sa fenêtre, et s'assit au bord.

– T'es pas censé être en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Il haussa les épaules; apparemment non. Haley avait eu raison; de toute manière, ils avaient toujours été comme ça, à se chamailler en permanence et à se réconcilier au moins dix fois en une journée.

– Tu veux venir ? dit-il en désignant sa chambre.

– Non, Luke... dit-elle en soupirant. Pas aujourd'hui, je... Je suis pas d'humeur.

Il fronça alors les sourcils, l'air ennuyé.

– Je pensais qu'après ton petit pétage de câble, tu te sentirais mieux pourtant.

– Que je me sentirais mieux ? répéta-t-elle avec sarcasme. Oui, c'est vrai que je me sens bien mieux maintenant que je vais devenir la paria du lycée.

Il soupira, secouant doucement la tête.

– T'es pas une paria. Et puis t'as fait que dire ce que tu pensais vraiment... J'suis fier de toi, tu sais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

– Qu'... qu'est ce que ça peut me faire si t'es fier... murmura-t-elle d'un air confus, se sentant rougir un peu. Tu comprends pas, maintenant que je ne suis plus une cheerleader... Qu'est ce que je deviens ?

Il rigola légèrement, Brooke percevant presque de l'attendrissement. Oh, elle était sûrement épuisée.

– Brooke Davis ? répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

– Je te parle pas de ça, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, se demandant alors pourquoi elle lui parlait même de tout ça. Tu m'as encore jamais vu sur un terrain... Je suis bonne à ça, tu sais, encourager les gens...

En fait, elle était presque bonne _qu'à_ ça... Ça et le sexe. Mais après ce qu'elle avait fait, sa popularité avait chuté plus bas que terre, donc plus aucun mec ne voudrait d'elle.

Effarée, elle se rendit alors compte que plus personne ne voudrait d'elle. Ni ses cheerleaders, ni les mecs...

– Brooke... dit-il en secouant à nouveau la tête, clairement en désaccord avec elle, Tu vaux bien plus que ça.

– Ah, vraiment ? dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Qu'est ce que t'en sais, t'es parti un bon bout de temps...

– Parce que j'ai vu ce que tu savais faire.

De quoi parlait-il ? Ce qu'elle savait faire... ?

– Tu te souviens, à l'hôpital ? expliqua-t-il en souriant. J'ai vu tes croquis Brooke... Et t'es bourrée de talent.

Elle rougit à nouveau, et balbutia quelques mots de remerciement, se trouvant alors ridicule.

– Vu ta réaction je parie que personne n'est au courant...

– Que je m'amuse à dessiner des vêtements, non ? Et encore, s'ils savaient que je les...

Elle s'arrêta à temps, avant d'en dire trop. Mais Lucas n'était pas idiot à ce point.

– Que tu les quoi ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

– Hum... commença-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Disons que depuis quelques temps, je les crée aussi... En vrai, pas que sur le papier.

Il haussa les sourcils, à la fois surpris et impressionné.

– Vraiment ? C'est génial, pourquoi tu n'en parles à personne...

– Comment tu peux dire que c'est génial, t'as encore rien vu ! dit-elle en réprimant un sourire, amusée.

– Je te le redis encore, je te connais, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je sais que ça doit être génial.

Pour ce qui lui parut être la centième fois, il la fit rougir bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

– Bon... Et si tu venais, alors ? redemanda-t-il.

– Hum... Ma mère ne voudra pas...

– Ta mère n'est pas là, dit-il en pointant l'allée en face de chez elle, où aucune voiture n'était garée, et même si elle était là, c'est pas ça qui t'empêcherais de venir, pas vrai ?

Il avait tout à fait raison. Elle s'était éclipsée des millions de fois quand elle était petite pour aller chez Lucas, et parfois même dormir dans sa chambre.

– Tes parents vont... commença-t-elle.

– Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne diront rien, la coupa-t-il, enfin à condition qu'on se tienne à carreau... Et puis je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'inviter à dîner quand je leur dirai que tes parents ne sont pas là.

Elle soupira, voyant bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais l'idée de diner chez eux ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça, Luke... soupira-t-elle, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

– Parce que tu m'appelles encore Luke. Et parce que j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure...

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Oui il l'avait entendu parler, mais est ce qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de spécial ?

Il remarqua sans doute sa confusion, car il lui sourit d'un air amusé :

– C'est pas grave, lui dit-il, moi je m'en souviens... Alors tu viens ?

Elle hésita encore, puis finalement accepta, un léger sourire aux lèvres; et finalement, malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait, malgré qu'elle n'était plus cheerios, ni ultra populaire, et que tous savaient qu'elle était loin d'avoir confiance en soi... Elle n'était pas _totalement_ seule.


	5. Empty hearts

**EMPTY HEARTS**

 **{ Brooke }**

– Et après ça, il est revenu une heure après, en me demandant si je n'avais pas trouvé sa montre dans la voiture... Pour la cinquième fois ! C'est pas comme si j'ai une tête de voleur non plus !

Brooke sursauta en entendant quelqu'un rire à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête, et vit Karen secouer la tête en souriant et se lever de table pour s'occuper de la vaisselle. Brooke décida qu'il était donc temps pour elle de partir.

– Merci encore pour le dîner, dit-elle en souriant.

– Oh, je t'en prie, répondit Karen sur le même ton. Tu reviens quand tu veux.

– Demain ? lui proposa aussitôt Keith.

Brooke rougit légèrement, sincèrement touchée. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à ce que des adultes apprécient sa compagnie.

– Hum... dit-elle en hésitant. Ça fait quand même 3 soirs de suite que je viens, je voudrais vraiment pas vous déranger...

– Tu ne déranges personne ! s'exclama Karen en revenant vers eux. Je préfère te savoir en train de manger ici avec nous plutôt que toute seule chez toi.

– Surtout que vu comme elle cuisine, elle s'empoisonnerait rapidement, ajouta Lucas en riant.

– Hé ! s'exclama Brooke, feignant d'être outrée. Tu m'as jamais vu cuisiner, comment tu peux savoir que...

– Oh, j'ai pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir, t'as toujours été super maladroite...

Elle le tapa fortement sur le bras, se doutant quand même qu'il n'avait pas du avoir mal.

– Je te montrerai un jour que je peux être un vrai cordon bleu !

– C'est une invitation ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle rougit davantage et secoua vivement la tête, puis se retourna pour voir que Karen et Keith avaient quitté la cuisine, les laissant seuls. Elle s'assit alors à nouveau en face de Lucas, soupirant doucement.

– Sérieusement Lucas, j'ai l'impression d'être une... squatteuse, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Et je sais que tu leur as demandé de...

– J'ai pas eu à insister, tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire, ils t'aiment vraiment énormément.

– Mais... Enfin Karen, d'accord, elle me connaît depuis longtemps... Mais Keith ? Pourquoi...

– Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. J'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Mais je le comprends un peu. Écoute... On ne t'invite pas parce qu'on a pitié de toi ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Simplement parce que...

– Tu te sens coupable, c'est ça ? dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça va pas changer grand chose...

Elle sursauta à nouveau, lorsqu'il frappa son poing contre la table, laissant ainsi échapper sa frustration.

– Très bien... murmura-t-elle en se levant. Il est grand temps que je rentre chez moi.

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle, un air coupable sur le visage.

– Non, attends, reste un peu, on pourrait parler...

– Je ne suis pas restée les deux derniers soirs. Pourquoi je le ferais aujourd'hui ?

– Mais on pourrait, hum... dit-il en réfléchissant. Je pourrais te raconter ce que j'ai fait ces dernières années ! Avoue que ça t'intéresse un peu, je t'ai pas tout raconté le premier soir, loin de là.

Il n'avait pas totalement tord... Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

– Pas ce soir, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

– Quand alors ? demanda-t-il sur un ton presque suppliant qui la surprit, et la força à lui faire face de nouveau.

– Ça t'affecte tant que ça... Que je te fasse la gueule ?

Il recula, fronçant les sourcils, son comportement changeant alors subitement.

– Nan, pas vraiment, dit-il en haussant nonchalamment des épaules. T'es pas non plus le centre du monde, mais...

– Oh, c'est trop gentil, murmura-t-elle, blessée, avant de partir pour de bon.

Une fois rentrée, elle remarqua qu'aucun de ses parents n'étaient là. Heureusement, car si Victoria apprenait où elle avait dîné, elle piquerait sûrement une crise... Elle n'avait jamais supporté Lucas à l'époque et la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec elle il y avait peu de temps de cela montrait bien qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis sur la question.

Elle se jeta alors sur le canapé, attrapant au passage la télécommande de la télévision pour l'allumer, et zappa plusieurs chaînes, n'arrivant pas à se décider sur laquelle regarder. Finalement, elle opta pour un film qu'elle avait vu des dizaines de fois, et qui l'ennuya bien vite. Elle décida donc d'aller directement se coucher.

En temps normal, elle aurait passé la soirée au téléphone avec une de ses amies, mais maintenant qu'elle n'en avait plus, ses soirées étaient devenues d'un ennui mortel. Et cela faisait seulement deux jours qu'elle s'était fait virer de son groupe. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle s'y ferait ?

Bien sûr, le mardi suivant, le désormais célèbre putsch d'Alice Whitehead, plus connue sous le nom d'Alex, était parvenu aux oreilles de chacun des étudiants du lycée, et ils ne s'étaient surtout pas gêné pour y aller de leurs petits commentaires. Même si elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas y faire attention, Brooke devait avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Du coup, dîner avec la famille de Lucas lui permettait un peu de ne plus y penser pour au moins une petite heure.

Elle avait aussi du prendre de nouvelles habitudes. Par exemple, elle ne mangeait plus à la cafèt. A la place, avant de venir au lycée, elle s'achetait un sandwich sur le chemin et le mangeait en silence dans la biblio, en faisant bien attention à ce que la bibliothécaire ne la voie pas. Malgré son petit speech de lundi, elle n'était pas prête à s'asseoir toute seule, avec des dizaines de paires d'yeux la dévisageant.

La deuxième habitude, elle allait la prendre le lendemain même... Puisqu'elle n'était plus cheerleader, elle n'avait plus d'entraînement les lundis et jeudis soirs, ce qui lui laissait donc deux heures de libre à chaque fois. Elle s'était toute la journée demandée ce qu'elle allait faire, et finalement, s'était dit que c'était un bon moyen de se concentrer sur ses dessins. Peut-être que Lucas avait raison, peut-être qu'elle était douée de plus de talent qu'elle ne le pensait.

Lorsque le lendemain elle arriva en cours, elle eut droit aux désormais habituels regards de ses camarades, qui pour la plupart étaient moqueurs; et elle préférait largement ça à la pitié. En allant à son casier, elle croisa malheureusement quelques cheerleaders, en tenue, qui lui accordèrent des regards noirs, qu'elle rendit avec plaisir. Brooke n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que presque toute son équipe buvait les paroles d'Alex comme celles d'un grand gourou. Celle-ci aurait pu leur annoncer que Brooke était venue tout droit de la planète des singes, elles l'auraient toutes cru.

Brooke ralentit son pas, lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un adossé à son casier, l'attendant apparemment avec impatience. La personne qui était à la source de tous ses problèmes...

– Barre toi, dit-elle en arrivant vers lui, les bras croisés.

Félix se redressa un peu, et se tourna vers elle, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

– Justement, je t'attendais...

– Sans blague. Allez, dégage de là...

Il se décolla de son casier, pour que Brooke puisse y ranger ses affaires; mais il ne s'éloigna pas d'elle pour autant.

– Je pensais avoir été assez claire la dernière fois, dit-elle la tête dans son casier, on a plus rien à se dire.

– Oh, c'est pour ça que tu m'évites désespérément depuis vendredi ? demanda-t-il en riant à moitié.

Brooke se mordit la lèvre, frustrée de savoir qu'il avait raison; elle avait en effet évité de le croiser à nouveau et avait espéré pouvoir le faire jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit diplômée de ce lycée, en fait. Bien sûr, elle savait que c'était impossible, mais elle avait au moins espéré ne pas le revoir aussi tôt...

– Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant, après avoir refermé sa porte de casier.

– J'ai appris, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, que tu étais virée de l'équipe ? Ça nous fait un point commun maintenant !

– T'es venu me narguer, c'est ça ? constata-t-elle, indignée. Tu crois pas que t'en as fait assez dans cette histoire ?

– T'as creusé ta propre tombe, dit-il en haussant les épaules, visiblement à la rechercher d'excuses. Et c'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde a été déçu quand...

– Bien sûr que si c'est de ta faute, le coupa-t-elle froidement, en tâchant de ne pas élever la voix. Tu savais comment ils réagiraient tous, tu voulais juste te venger alors qu'en fait, c'est toi qui as tout commencé avec ce pari.

Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, puis s'appuya contre le casier voisin, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

– Donc je suppose... qu'on est quittes avec ça ? dit-il en tendant une main vers elle.

Si il étaient quittes ? Il avait perdu la mémoire ou quoi ?

D'abord il accepte un pari débile sur elle, qu'il continue par pure fierté même après qu'il se soit fait virer de l'équipe, ensuite il lui ment en lui disant qu'il l'aime, puis elle l'humilie devant tous. _Là_ , ils auraient du être quittes. Mais non, monsieur veut avoir le dernier mot donc dévoile à tous quelque chose de très personnel. Donc non, à ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas quittes du tout.

Sauf que si elle se vengeait à nouveau, à supposer qu'elle en ait la motivation nécessaire... Alors il lui ferait une crasse à son tour, et ce spectacle ridicule pourrait continuer encore longtemps, et ne servirait qu'à alimenter d'autres rumeurs sur elle, ou pire encore, donner une autre raison à Alex pour se moquer d'elle.

– D'accord... se força-t-elle à lui dire, se tournant vers lui. On est... quittes.

Chaque mot parut lui coûter un semblant de fierté qui lui restait, mais elle l'avait dit. Et il lui coûta encore plus de fierté pour lui serrer la main, signant ainsi un accord de paix entre eux. Avec ça, elle avait déjà un souci en moins. Félix n'allait sûrement plus se mêler de ses...

Soudain, il lâcha brutalement sa main et fut plaqué contre le casier; Brooke sauta en arrière, ne s'attendant pas à un tel choc, et vit avec encore plus de choc que Lucas venait de sortir de nulle part et était celui qui agressait Félix devant tous.

– Ne la touche pas, dit-il la mâchoire serrée, son regard fixé sur Félix. Ne la...

– Mais lâche-moi ! s'exclama alors Félix, poussant Lucas en arrière et se libérant de son emprise. T'es malade ou quoi !?

Félix s'avança dangereusement vers lui; avant que la situation ne dérape encore plus, Brooke s'intercala rapidement entre eux, agrippant le bras de Lucas d'une part, et utilisant son autre bras pour faire rempart à Félix.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend... commença-t-elle, le regard sévère posé sur Lucas.

– Ce qui me prend ? l'interrompit Lucas, incrédule. Il vient de te...

– De me serrer la main, Luke ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. On a décidé de passer l'éponge, c'est tout.

Lucas écarquilla les yeux, l'air horrifié; Brooke comprenait très bien pourquoi.

– Écoute, lui murmura-t-elle, si je n'acceptais pas ça, cette histoire n'allait jamais se finir. Alors je t'en supplie, ne gâche pas tout.

Elle resserra sa main, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe sans prévenir; il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait convaincu.

Elle soupira de soulagement, puis se tourna vers Félix.

– Alors c'est réglé, affirma-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

– Bien ! s'exclama-t-il en réponse. Donc... On va pouvoir repartir à zéro toi et moi ?

Repartir à zéro ? _Toi et moi_ ?

Brooke écarquilla lentement les yeux, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il insinuait se remettre avec elle, et qu'il pensait apparemment sérieusement qu' _elle_ voulait se remettre avec lui. Il n'avait toujours pas abandonné ce pari.

Lorsque Lucas se jeta sur lui, elle ne l'arrêta pas; enfin, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Elle attendit que Félix soit un peu sonné lorsque sa tête cogna contre le pauvre casier juste situé derrière lui, pour retenir à nouveau Lucas; elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il se fasse virer du lycée pour comportement violent.

– Laisse le ! s'exclama-t-elle en le tirant en arrière, avec le plus de force possible. Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Lucas se laissa traîner dans le couloir sur quelques mètres, fixant toujours Félix d'un air furieux. Lorsqu'elle considéra qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés, Brooke le lâcha, et s'adossa au mur le plus proche.

– Comment tu peux le laisser après ça ? lui demanda Lucas, qui avait maintenant reporté son regard énervé sur elle.

– Ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner sur lui, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Et ça ne te fait rien !? lui cria-t-il, faisant ainsi se retourner plusieurs élèves sur leur passage.

Brooke soupira, puis reprit sa marche, sachant qu'il la suivait.

– Bien sûr que ça me fait chier, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse. Il doit vraiment me prendre pour une écervelée s'il croit que je vais retomber dans ses bras après ce qu'il a fait. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

– Je peux m'en occuper, répondit aussitôt Lucas en haussant les épaules.

Elle réprima un sourire, et s'efforça de garder un visage sévère.

– Non, tu ne feras rien. Tu veux te faire virer ou quoi ? Au mieux, on te collera un rapport, et ça te suivra tout le reste de ton temps ici.

Il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. Elle secoua la tête, puis ralentit son pas, se tournant vers lui.

– Je suis fatiguée de me battre avec les autres, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais plus que ça depuis que...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, l'air contrariée.

– Depuis que je suis revenu ? devina-t-il, un triste sourire sur les lèvres.

– Ouais.

Même si c'était la vérité, elle devait admettre qu'elle ne s'en réjouissait pas. Petite, elle s'était imaginée le retour de Lucas, et elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça se passerait aussi mal.

– Ça veut pas dire qu'on redevient amis, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt. J'en ai marre de me battre avec tout le monde, mais...

– Alors qu'est ce qu'on devient ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils allaient arriver vers le casier d'Haley.

– Eh bien... murmura-t-elle, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

Ils devenaient d'anciens amis qui n'étaient plus en froid mais qui n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'avant et qui ne se parleraient qu'en cas d'extrême urgence... ? Non, elle n'allait pas réussir à le rayer de sa vie, même partiellement. C'était son _voisin_ , elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter indéfiniment !

– Hales ! s'exclama Lucas en souriant.

Celle-ci sursauta et referma son casier d'un coup sec, jetant un regard suspicieux derrière elle, et se détendit quand elle reconnut Lucas.

– Oh, salut, dit-elle, en se tournant ensuite vers Brooke. Brooke, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Brooke haussa vaguement les épaules, et murmura un ouais, essayant de regarder par dessus l'épaule de Haley. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air autant sur ses gardes ?

– On va être en retard, ajouta Haley, attrapant Lucas par le bras.

Brooke les suivit, marchant quelques mètres derrière eux, s'efforçant de se rappeler qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de leur petit clan.

 **{ Lucas }**

Pour la dixième fois dans la matinée, Lucas vit son amie jeter des regards autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un monstre se jette sur elle.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te fait autant paniquer ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, de telle sorte que leur professeur ne remarquait pas leurs bavardages.

– Paniquer ? Qui, moi ? Non ! dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux qui ne l'inquiéta que plus. Tu délires, Luke...

– Non je ne délire pas ! Écoute... Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler, mais si c'est grave, tu peux...

– Venir te voir, je sais, finit-elle avec un soupir. Comme tu as voulu aider Brooke tout à l'heure ?

Lucas fronça les sourcils et reporta son regard sur sa feuille, quelque peu honteux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir Félix autour d'elle suffisait à le mettre hors de lui. Alors quand en plus, il avait insinué qu'elle aurait voulu se remettre avec lui...

– Brooke est une grande fille... Et je ne croie pas qu'elle apprécie que tu t'en mêles, ajouta Haley avec un léger sourire.

– Je sais qu'elle peut se défendre, je l'ai bien vu, mais...

– Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

– Ouais, répondit-il en la regardant à nouveau.

– Parce que tu l'aimes bien trop ?

– Ouais... répéta-t-il avant de bien prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comme une amie ! s'exclama-t-il alors, l'air alarmé.

Leur professeur s'éclaircit alors bruyamment la gorge et Lucas se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé un petit peu trop fort. Après s'être excusé rapidement, il regarda à nouveau Haley comme si elle était folle.

– Comme une amie, Hales, répéta-t-il à voix basse. Comment tu peux penser que...

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit-elle en se tournant vers le tableau.

Mais il voyait bien ce qu'elle insinuait... Et se demandait comment elle pouvait sérieusement penser ça. Il éprouvait énormément d'affection pour Brooke, ça c'était clair, mais... de l'amour ? Une sorte d'amour fraternel à la limite, et encore ça c'était plutôt ce qu'il ressentait envers Haley, et ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose...

– Au fait, tu ne lui as pas dit de venir manger avec nous ? demanda Haley, le regard toujours fixé devant elle.

– Non.

– Pourquoi ? dit-elle en pivotant sur sa chaise, le regard surpris.

Parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle était la bienvenue et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander explicitement pour qu'elle le sache. Si elle se bornait à manger toute seule, il devait y avoir une raison à cela... Et il se doutait un peu de ce que c'était. Après tout, elle n'était sans doute pas encore prête à s'afficher en tant qu'exclue de son ancienne bande d'amis devant tous, ça rendrait les choses sans doute... officielles, et c'était trop tôt pour elle.

Lucas soupira, et secoua la tête. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie avec l'opinion des autres ? Le temps où ils étaient encore enfants et totalement insouciants commençait sérieusement à lui manquer...

A la fin de la matinée, ils croisèrent Nathan dans les couloirs qui parlait avec son équipe. Celui-ci les vit de loin, leur fit signe puis s'excusa auprès de ses amis et arriva vers eux.

– Salut ! dit-il en souriant à Lucas, avant de se tourner vers Haley qui semblait presque se cacher derrière ce dernier. Hales... Ça va ?

Elle fit un petit pas en avant vers lui, ce qui encouragea à s'avancer vers elle et à lui faire la bise. Amusé, Lucas les observa silencieusement, réprimant un sourire devant leurs timidités respectives. Nathan et elle ne s'étaient pas énormément reparlé depuis que Lucas était revenu, mais au moins ils échangeaient quelques mots... Et Lucas adorait les voir à la fois mal à l'aise, et excités de se reparler.

– Alors, ça tient toujours pour samedi ? demanda Lucas à son frère, se souvenant qu'ils s'étaient programmé une partie au River Court.

Le sourire de Nathan disparut rapidement, alors qu'il secouait la tête. Surpris, Lucas lui demanda aussitôt pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour se retrouver ce matin-là, n'ayant pas eu l'opportunité de jouer que tous les deux depuis que Lucas était là.

– Désolé, je... répondit Nathan d'un air embarrassé. Je dois aider à faire le ménage.

Lucas s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui prenait, et depuis quand il faisait du ménage, lorsqu'il se souvint d'avoir entendu cette phrase plusieurs fois quand ils étaient plus jeunes. C'était une sorte de code qu'ils avaient établi, et dont seuls Haley, Brooke, Peyton et lui-même connaissaient le vrai sens.

Dan.

Il soupira intérieurement; il allait sûrement faire travailler son fils d'arrache-pied, afin de s'assurer qu'il soit le meilleur au basket. Quelque fois, Lucas se disait qu'il avait été chanceux finalement de grandir sans lui...

– Tant pis, dit Lucas, cherchant ses mots pour le réconforter. Si jamais tu veux souffler une petite heure...

– T'inquiète, je t'appelle direct, répondit Nathan avec un sourire reconnaissant.

– Ne t'épuise pas non plus, hein... murmura Haley, visiblement inquiète.

Lucas se tourna vers elle, arquant un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se faisait autant de souci, Dan allait seulement l'entraîner ce week-end, rien de trop grave ou de totalement insupportable... Quoique se coltiner Dan toute une journée l'inciterait très rapidement à se tirer une balle pour en finir le plus vite possible.

– Non, je ne... Non, répondit Nathan, l'air troublé. Bon, alors bon appétit, dit-il en se tournant, avant de leur faire de nouveau face. Hé mais... Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas avec nous ? Luke, tu fais partie de l'équipe maintenant, et les gars t'aiment bien... Et Haley t'es aussi la bienvenue bien sûr.

Haley haussa vaguement les épaules, visiblement réticente.

– C'est sympa, mais je crois qu'on va rester à notre table, répondit Lucas en voyant que Haley ne comptait pas prendre la parole.

– Je crois savoir pourquoi... répondit Nathan. A cause de ce qu'ils ont fait à Brooke ? Le pari ? Ils n'étaient pas tous au courant, et...

– Oui, on sait, le coupa Haley qui semblait avoir retrouvé la parole. Mais il y en a parmi eux qui l'ont organisé, et je ne veux pas manger avec eux.

Lucas était évidemment du même avis et n'avait pas besoin de le signaler à Nathan, qui se contenta de hocher la tête, et s'éloigna d'eux sans attendre.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir, de côtoyer malgré tout ceux qui étaient à l'origine de ce pari... D'abord parce qu'après tout, ils n'étaient que des lycéens insouciants, et qu'il devait avouer que c'était le genre d'idée qu'il pouvait avoir, même s'il n'aurait jamais fait ça à Brooke. Et puis... Nathan était aussi populaire que Brooke enfin, la Brooke de la semaine dernière. Même elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir de toujours fréquenter ces gars, parce que quelque part, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Il ne décidait pas des membres de son équipe lui même, et virer Félix lui avait déjà valu d'être mis sur le banc, donc il ne pouvait franchement pas le blâmer.

– Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui ? demanda Lucas lors de leur repas, se souvenant de leur conversation avec Nathan.

– Moi ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus, répondit Haley en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors là, il était totalement perdu... De quoi parlait-elle ?

– Lucas ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. J'en reviens pas que t'aies oublié... C'était seulement l'an dernier pourtant.

Lucas reposa sa fourchette, et dévisagea son amie, qui comprit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

– Attends, tu... murmura-t-elle, son regard se posant aussitôt sur la table où était assis Nathan. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

– Il ne m'a pas dit quoi ? demanda Lucas, soudain nerveux. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait du me dire, Hales ?

– Eh bien... J'étais au courant parce que tout le monde en a parlé au lycée pendant plusieurs semaines, et j'étais sûre que tu le savais !

– Haley, va droit au but, s'il te plaît.

Elle soupira, et hocha lentement la tête.

– L'année dernière, pendant le championnat... Nathan, hum... avait beaucoup de ménage à faire. Énormément, même. Et au final, pour améliorer ses compétences, il... Il a utilisé des dopants.

Il avait quoi !?

– Des dopants ? répéta Lucas, complètement abasourdi. Mais pourquoi... Dan ?

– Oui, répondit Haley en soupirant. Il lui mettait trop de pression, et... Bref, avec ces dopants, il a eu un accident, il s'est évanoui, et...

– QUOI ? s'exclama Lucas, se levant alors de sa chaise.

– Calme-toi ! lui ordonna-t-elle en tachant de ne pas crier à son tour. Il était remis sur pied après une ou deux semaines, et il n'en a plus repris depuis... Enfin je ne crois pas.

Croyant pendant quelques instants avoir atterri dans une toute autre dimension, Lucas attendit en silence, encore debout, que son amie lui annonce que ce n'était qu'une blague, qu'elle venait d'inventer toute cette histoire farfelue pour plaisanter. Mais elle ne dit rien d'autre, et baissa son regard vers son assiette.

– Écoute...S'il ne t'a rien dit, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le saches, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi... murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait raison. Nathan n'avait pas voulu le mettre au courant, mais pourquoi ? L'année dernière... Il y avait bien eu une période, d'environ un mois, ou les mails qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient bien plus courts, et où leurs conversations téléphoniques ne duraient pas plus de deux minutes. Lucas savait très bien que Dan avait tendance à en demander bien trop, mais là... Pour se tourner vers la drogue, Nathan avait sûrement été vraiment désespéré.

Lucas se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était docilement rassis, et reprit ses couverts, avalant très lentement sa nourriture.

Il aurait du être là pour lui. Il aurait du le protéger, c'était son rôle de grand frère, après tout. Comment n'avait-il pu se douter de rien, pendant que son frère souffrait ?

Lucas pouvait aller lui en parler, mais Nathan ne le lui avait pas caché pour rien... Il hésita toute l'après-midi à lui demander pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit; le pire fut pendant leur entraînement, où la question lui brûla les lèvres... Mais il se retint de lui poser toute question, même quand Nathan lui-même vint lui parler à la sortie du gymnase.

– Tu viendras demain soir ?

– Tu crois vraiment que je vais rater notre premier match ? demanda Lucas en riant.

– Je te parle de la fête d'après-match, répondit Nathan, levant les yeux au ciel. Elle a lieu chez Tim cette semaine... Tu viendras ou pas ?

Ah oui, les gars de l'équipe lui en avait déjà parlé... Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'y aller.

– En fait, j'ai déjà invité Haley chez moi et je comptais aussi dire à Brooke qu'elle était la bienvenue... expliqua Lucas.

– Et tu penses qu'elle va dire oui ? demanda Nathan, visiblement sceptique.

– Je pense qu'elle ne dira pas non, affirma Lucas d'un air confiant, ce qui fit sourire son frère. Et tu es le bienvenu toi aussi. Passe nous voir si t'as le temps ! lui lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers sa voiture.

 **{ Brooke }**

Brooke jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule; la bibliothécaire avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin... La voie était libre. Un sourire malicieux se formant sur ses lèvres, elle plongea une main dans son sac, arracha un bout de sandwich, et le porta à sa bouche, l'avalant aussi vite que possible. Il était cinq heures, elle s'ennuyait et mourrait de faim; heureusement pour elle, il lui restait des restes de son sandwich de midi. Elle devait simplement faire ultra attention à ne pas se faire attraper en train de manger, ou bien on la mettrait dehors.

Elle reprit son crayon en main, et continua de griffonner sur son carnet; ce n'était pour l'instant qu'un simple brouillon, une vague idée qui trottait dans sa tête depuis quelques temps... Finalement, elle allait peut-être s'habituer à ce nouveau rythme de vie bien plus facilement qu'elle ne le pensait.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, Brooke referma d'un coup sec son carnet, et releva les yeux, pour voir avec surprise Peyton s'asseoir en face d'elle. Celle-ci paraissait étrangement agacée, et regardait le carnet de Brooke avec curiosité.

– J'ai entendu parler de ton altercation avec les cheerleaders, lui dit Peyton.

Brooke arqua un sourcil; ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle soit au courant, puisque les trois quarts du lycée le savait, mais pourquoi venait-elle lui en parler ?

– En fait, j'ai entendu Alex parler de ça, ajouta-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. Alors c'est vrai, elle t'a volé ton équipe ?

Brooke haussa les épaules, s'adossant à sa chaise.

– Pourquoi tu viens me parler de ça, Peyt ? demanda Brooke, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

A vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée, répondit-elle d'un air perdu. Mais ça me saoule, c'est tout, tu l'aurais entendu parler de toi... Tu ne vas rien faire pour te venger d'elle ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Un coup d'état, à mon tour ?

– Pourquoi pas ? Y a un match demain, pas vrai ? C'est une bonne opportunité...

Brooke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi rimait cette conversation. De quel droit Peyton venait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire ou non ?

– Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, et retourne voir tes amis gothiques... murmura Brooke avec dédain.

– Au moins eux, ils ne se retournent pas contre moi, répliqua Peyton d'un air sarcastique.

– Mais moi je n'avais pas l'air de m'ennuyer à mourir autour d'eux.

Peyton haussa les sourcils d'un air innocent, comme si elle ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait. Mais Brooke avait très bien remarqué, à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, que Peyton s'ennuyait énormément autour de ceux avec qui elle traînait.

– Ils écoutent la même musique que moi, répondit Peyton en plissant les yeux. Ils s'habillent comme moi.

– Ça n'empêche que tu te fais bien chier avec eux...

– Au moins ils ne vont nulle part ! s'exclama soudain Peyton, apparemment à bout de nerfs.

Brooke sursauta, et se retourna, vérifiant que la bibliothécaire n'avait rien entendu.

– Je comprends pas... murmura Brooke en soupirant. Tu m'as menti, et moi je me suis éloignée de vous. Je t'en veux, tu m'en veux, on ne se parle plus, alors pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder avec tes plans de vengeance ?

– Parce que ça m'énerve de voir que tu ne ripostes pas. Mais t'as bien raison, ça ne me regarde pas, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue te voir d'ailleurs... répondit-elle en se levant.

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à ses lettres ? demanda alors Brooke.

La question était venue sans qu'elle ne le veuille; elle se l'était posée depuis que Peyton lui avait dit avoir ignoré les lettres de Lucas, et était curieuse de connaître la réponse.

– A ton avis ? répondit Peyton en arquant un sourcil. Une simple lettre, Brooke... Ça m'a énervé, on méritait plus que de simples lettres...

– C'était que ça, vraiment ? demanda Brooke d'un air douteux.

– Quoi d'autre alors ? lui dit Peyton en haussant les épaules.

– J'en sais rien... Peut-être parce que toi aussi tu pensais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ?

Peyton ferma les yeux lentement, mais non pas d'un air agacé, elle avait plutôt l'air... blessée. Elle s'assit à nouveau en face de Brooke, et ré-ouvrit ses yeux; Brooke fut prise au dépourvu, en y voyant autant de... de souffrance. Elle n'en avait pas vu autant chez son ancienne amie depuis la mort de sa mère, alors qu'elles avaient cinq ans... Deux ans avant que Lucas ne parte.

– Toi au moins, tu as reçu une lettre... murmura Brooke d'une voix amère.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda Peyton, perdue.

– Il ne m'a jamais rien envoyé. Pas même une simple lettre.

Peyton haussa les sourcils, apparemment très surprise. Elle n'était donc pas au courant de ça...

– Comment ça, rien... Tu es sûre que... commença Peyton.

– J'en suis certaine, la coupa Brooke. Il m'a carrément oublié...

– Déjà qu'il te prévient un jour avant... Je comprends que tu lui en veuilles autant, avoua Peyton. Et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles aussi, mais je ne faisais que...

– Suivre les ordres, je sais, la coupa Brooke en soupirant.

– Ça ne m'excuse pas, mais... ajouta Peyton. On était gosses, je pensais pas qu'il garderait ça secret jusqu'au bout.

Ça aussi, elle le savait. Haley lui avait sorti le même speech, et à force, il commençait à entrer dans la tête de Brooke. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que c'était idiot de leur en vouloir pour ça...

– Nathan a gardé contact avec lui, puisque c'est son frère. Haley aussi a reçu de ses lettres...

Bon sang, pourquoi se mettait-elle à lui raconter tout ça ?

– Donc on est les deux seules qui n'ont pas eu de ses nouvelles tout ce temps, murmura Peyton.

– Je t'en veux un peu, de ne pas lui avoir répondu, lui dit Brooke en levant les yeux vers elle, Si j'en avais eu l'opportunité, s'il m'avait envoyé ne serait-ce qu'une seule lettre...

– Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, la coupa Peyton, légèrement irritée. Pour moi, à l'époque, il n'était pas près de revenir, alors à quoi bon s'envoyer des lettres...

– Elle... commença Brooke, hésitante. Elle te manque toujours autant, pas vrai ?

Le regard de Peyton s'assombrit aussitôt, exactement comme il le faisait lorsqu'on lui parlait de sa mère dix ans plus tôt; sur ce point elle n'avait vraiment pas changé.

– Quel rapport avec Lucas ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

– Je crois que ça a un rapport direct, en fait, répondit Brooke en haussant les épaules. C'était comme si tu l'avais perdu lui aussi, pas vrai ?

Et ensuite, elle s'était éloignée d'eux... Brooke se rendit alors compte, qu'elle avait causée bien plus de dégâts qu'elle ne l'avait voulu... Et bien plus de peine qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois songé à Peyton, qui avait perdu sa mère deux ans auparavant, et qui avait encore besoin de ses amis; non, elle avait été aveuglée par la colère, et elle n'avait pensé qu'à s'isoler, les forçant ainsi, sans le vouloir, à s'isoler les uns des autres.

– Haley... continua Brooke d'une petite voix. Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause de moi si Nathan, elle et toi vous n'êtes pas restés soudés... Parce que je n'étais plus là.

– Et elle a parfaitement raison, répondit sèchement Peyton.

– Tu crois que j'y pensais à l'époque ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant. Eh bien non, j'avais sept ans, et vous m'aviez trahi, point barre.

– Je crois... qu'on a tous fait des erreurs dans cette histoire.

La question était maintenant de savoir si ils arriveraient un jour à se refaire confiance, comme avant.

Peyton se leva en silence et cette fois-ci Brooke ne la retint pas. Elle s'en alla à son tour quelques minutes plus tard, se rendant compte qu'il était assez tard, et que sa mère allait... Oh, mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Sa mère n'était même pas là.

A la place, ce fut Karen et Keith qui l'accueillirent une nouvelle fois; et une nouvelle fois, elle ne put refuser leur offre.

Il ne lui fallut alors pas beaucoup de temps pour voir que Lucas n'était pas dans son état normal, il paraissait... bizarre.

A la fin du repas, Brooke insista pour aider à faire la vaisselle, et se retrouva donc à récurer des assiettes pendant que Lucas les essuyait.

– Je peux m'en occuper toute seule, tu sais, murmura-t-elle, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

– Mmh ? dit-il d'un air absent, se tournant vers elle. Non, c'est bon, ça devait être mon tour de faire la vaisselle en plus...

– Luke... Ne crois pas que je m'inquiète ou quoi que ce soit, mais... Est ce que tout va bien ?

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes d'essuyer un verre, mais se reprit rapidement, un mince sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

– Ouais, ça va, répondit-il simplement, ce qui ne la satisfit pas vraiment.

– Je vois bien que quelque chose cloche... C'est Haley ?

Brooke avait bien vu qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude... Elle semblait en permanence sur la défensive.

– Non, c'est... C'est Nathan, répondit-il avec un soupir. Je viens d'apprendre son accident de l'an dernier.

Son accident ? Oh, la fois où il avait pris de la drogue pendant un match... Une seconde, il venait de le découvrir ?

– Il ne te l'a dit que maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

– C'est même pas lui qui me l'a dit, en fait, répondit Lucas avec un sourire amer, j'ai du faire cracher le morceau à Haley...

– Wow, dit-elle en sortant ses mains de l'eau, et se tournant pour s'adosser à l'évier. J'en reviens pas, je pensais que t'étais au courant... Vous vous dites pratiquement tout pourtant...

– Pratiquement, répéta-t-il en la regardant. C'est le mot.

Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il paraissait déprimé.

– Mais il va mieux tu sais, il n'a pas retouché à cette merde depuis !

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? demanda Lucas d'un air intrigué.

– Eh bien... Disons que je demandais fréquemment aux gars de l'équipe si il avait retouché à quelque chose...

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit aussi surpris, et... fier.

– Merci, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

– De rien, dit-elle aussitôt en haussant les épaules, c'était pas grand chose, je voulais juste m'assurer que... Enfin, tu vois quoi.

– Ouais, je vois bien. Mais c'est pas ça qui me tracasse, je sais qu'il ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur... Je me demande simplement pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit.

Bonne question. Ce n'était sûrement pas un problème de confiance, alors...

– Peut-être... murmura-t-elle en réfléchissant. Qu'il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter ? Tu sais, à cause de Dan qui le poussait à bout... Ou peut-être qu'il avait honte. Le meilleur moyen d'en être sûr serait de lui demander, tu crois pas ?

– Je sais pas trop, dit-il d'un air réticent, j'ose pas lui demander...

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, qui le surprit.

– Lucas Scott n'ose pas parler à quelqu'un ? Ça c'est une première !

Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui la fit reprendre son sérieux. Lucas s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main sur son bras, lui souriant d'un air désolé.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive en fait, que je n'arrive pas à parler de quelque chose avec quelqu'un.

Elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait, et recula d'un pas, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aborder le sujet.

– Justement, cette fois-ci, ne fais pas la même erreur, et va lui parler, dit-elle aussi froidement que possible.

Elle partit avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, ne voulant pas se disputer ce soir.

Alors comme ça, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il déménageait ? Mais il l'avait eu pour tous les autres ? Pourquoi était-elle un cas à part ? Ces questions, elle se les était posée pendant très longtemps, et son retour les avait toutes fait remonter à la surface. Mais elle avait beau se les ressasser dans sa tête, une seule et même réponse venait à chaque fois : il tenait moins à elle qu'aux autres. C'était la seule explication plausible, et... Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si il le lui disait en face, donc autant ne pas lui en laisser la chance.

Quand elle arriva un peu plus tôt au lycée le lendemain, elle se dit d'abord qu'elle aurait du prendre une douche un peu plus longue. Mais finalement, arriver en avance ne fut pas forcément une si mauvaise idée.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle avança dans le couloir en direction de sa salle de cours, mais s'arrêta bien avant, en plein milieu. Alex et sa petite bande était là, à quelques mètres devant elle, et pour une fois, elles ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu. Brooke les vit s'avancer vers un casier, et glisser un petit mot à travers une des ouvertures. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler, et qu'Alex pouvait bien envoyer des petits mots doux à qui elle le souhaitait; sauf qu'elle ne manqua pas d'observer l'horrible petit rictus qu'elle affichait, et surtout... Que ce casier était celui de Haley. Alors elle n'hésita pas une seconde et s'avança à grands pas vers elle.

– Qu'est ce que tu viens de mettre ? demanda Brooke d'un ton sec.

Les quatre cheerleaders sursautèrent d'un même mouvement et se retournèrent vers Brooke. Alex lui offrit un sourire mielleux, qui lui donna surtout envie de vomir, et haussa nonchalamment des épaules.

– Rien qui ne te regarde.

– Oh que si ça me regarde. Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne PAS t'approcher d'elle ?

– Oui, l'an dernier. Quand tu avais encore un peu d'influence sur moi, ce qui n'est plus le cas maintenant ! s'exclama Alex en riant.

Elle se retourna alors, imitée par les anciennes cheerios de Brooke, et partit avec son habituel petit air satisfait sur le visage. Brooke aurait bien pu l'attraper par sa queue de cheval et la frapper en plein visage, mais elle ne voulait pas confirmer la rumeur qui la faisait passer pour une folle furieuse.

– J'en reviens pas... murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers le casier de Haley.

Comment allait-elle enlever la note avant que Haley n'arrive ? Elle ne connaissait pas son code de casier et elle se voyait mal casser la serrure pour arriver à ses fins. Et puis à tous les coups, Haley allait très bientôt...

– Brooke ?

Quand on parlait du loup...

Brooke se tourna face à Haley, qui la regardait d'un air surpris, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle faisait là.

– Hey... Ça va ? demanda maladroitement Brooke.

– Hum... Oui. T'es arrivée tôt dis-donc.

– Oui je sais...

Elle la regarda d'un air embarrassé, alors que Haley plissait le front.

– Hum... Brooke, tu me bloques l'accès à mon casier.

– Oh, pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air innocent, se décalant sur le côté, alors que Haley ouvrait son casier. T'es pas obligée de ranger tes affaires maintenant, hum...

– Qu'est ce que tu dis, Brooke ? la coupa Haley en rigolant. T'es bizarre, t'es sûre que tout va...

Lorsque Haley ne finit pas sa phrase, Brooke se tourna enfin vers elle, et la vit tenir entre ses mains le fameux mot d'Alex. Mais au lieu de l'ouvrir et de le lire, comme elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse, Haley écrabouilla la petite feuille et la jeta au fond de son casier.

– Ne me dis pas que... T'en as reçu d'autres ? demanda Brooke, incrédule.

– Tu sais ce que c'est ? répliqua Haley, qui paraissait tout aussi surprise.

– Hum, oui... Je viens de voir Alex rôder autour de ton casier, et... Attends, quand est ce qu'elle a commencé tout ça ?

– Lundi soir... répondit Haley en hésitant. Ce ne sont que des petits mots idiots Brooke, rien de...

Brooke ouvrit en grand le casier, et plongea sa main dedans, atteignant le fond. Elle trouva alors une bonne vingtaine de « petits mots idiots » dans le même genre.

– Non mais je rêve, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Malgré les protestations de Haley, elle n'hésita pas à les ouvrir un par un, pour en découvrir le contenu. C'était des petites insultes idiotes du genre « Sale peste», « Arrête de lécher les bottes des profs », ou même « Tu pourrais essayer le maquillage, mocheté. ». Celui-là fit littéralement fulminer Brooke, qui claqua la porte du casier, et se tournant, cherchaAlex du regard. Elle allait l'attraper, et lui régler son compte; elle allait la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'excuse auprès deHaley et que...

– Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, Brooke, lui dit alors Haley en posant une main sur son épaule. Mardi je ne lisais même plus ce que ça disait, donc c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

– Je... commença Brooke, sentant sa colère s'estomper rapidement. Je suis désolée...

– Qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est pas de ta faute...

Brooke baissa le regard, fixant nerveusement ses pieds.

– Brooke ? demanda Haley d'une voix inquiète.

– C'est... commença-t-elle en hésitant, levant les yeux vers elle. L'année dernière, elles ont voulu te faire une farce.

– Une... farce ? De quel genre ?

– Du genre... J'en sais trop rien, un truc débile, mais j'ai dit non de toute manière, et elles n'ont rien fait.

– Attends... Elles ont voulu commencer ça l'an dernier ?

Brooke grimaça, comprenant très bien qu'elle se mette en colère. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui reprocher de lui avoir caché des choses, mais au final, elle avait fait la même chose...

– Je sais, j'aurais du te le dire, mais...

– Donc, tu m'as protégé ? la coupa Haley, souriant.

Brooke haussa les sourcils, s'étant attendu à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus. Au contraire, Haley avait l'air aux anges.

– Oh, merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Brooke.

Celle-ci recula sous le coup de la surprise, et aussi sous le poids de Haley, mais finit par resserrer leur étreinte, soulagée de voir que Haley ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se détacha d'elle après quelques secondes, et lui sourit d'un air embarrassé.

– J'ai rien fait de génial, tu sais. Et maintenant que je ne suis plus là pour les arrêter... ajouta Brooke en soupirant.

– C'est vrai que ça m'a un peu démoralisé au début... Mais maintenant mon moral est bien remonté, ne t'inquiètes pas !

– Ouais, murmura Brooke, à moitié convaincue, on devrait quand même faire quelque chose pour qu'elles arrêtent, non ?

Haley se contenta de hausser les épaules en s'éloignant. Brooke tenta de la raisonner, de lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses inchangées, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, Alex ferait plus que de lui glisser des insultes par écrit dans son casier... Haley ne voulait rien entendre. Frustrée, Brooke arrêta de lui en parler lorsque Lucas entra à son tour dans la salle. Après l'histoire avec Nathan, il aimerait sûrement être au courant de ce qui se passait avec Haley... Mais ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire.

D'ailleurs... Est ce que c'était ce qu'ils s'étaient tous dit ? Haley, Nathan et Peyton ? Que ce n'était pas à eux de lui dire que Lucas déménageait ? Peut-être, mais c'était un tout autre contexte...

Brooke n'eut pas d'autre occasion dans la journée de reparler à Haley, et se résigna donc à rentrer chez elle sans avoir pu la convaincre.

Elle essaya de s'occuper, et de ne pas penser au match qui allait avoir bientôt lieu, mais il arriva bien un moment où elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Alors pour se changer les idées, elle décida de faire une petite promenade; on était qu'au début de l'automne, et il faisait encore jour à sept heures du soir.

Elle marcha sans direction précise, cherchant simplement à se vider la tête, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle dépassa quelques commerces qui lui étaient familiers qu'elle se rendit compte que ses pieds l'avaient menés jusqu'au lycée; jusqu'au gymnase, en fait. Elle voulut aussitôt faire demi-tour, mais les bruits des spectateurs venant de l'établissement en face d'elle l'en empêchèrent. A quoi bon rester ici, à part pour se torturer peut-être ? Ou alors... Peyton avait raison, et elle devait se venger. Et après ce qu'Alex faisait subir à Haley, Brooke avait toutes les bonnes raisons du monde pour s'en prendre à cette peste.

– En fin de compte j'avais raison ?

Brooke fit volte-face, reconnaissant la voix de Peyton. Celle-ci était en effet elle aussi sur le parking, à quelques mètres d'elle, un sourire à la fois surpris et satisfait sur le visage.

– Je savais que tu viendrais ici ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant vers Brooke.

– Et toi, pourquoi t'es là? demanda Brooke, intriguée.

– Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais vu juste, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Alors, qu'est ce que tu comptes leur faire ?

Peyton était apparemment très curieuse de connaître ce que Brooke préparait... Elle allait sans doute être déçue alors.

– Rien du tout, répondit Brooke. Je suis arrivée par hasard, je me promenais, et...

– Et t'es arrivée toute seule ici, sans t'en rendre compte, la coupa Peyton en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais bien sûr. Bon allez, tu peux me le dire, c'est pas comme si j'allais leur répéter.

– Je te jure que je ne compte rien faire !

– Mmh... D'accord, murmura Peyton, qui ne semblait toujours pas convaincue. Alors pourquoi on irait pas à l'intérieur un moment, puisque tu ne comptes _rien_ faire ?

C'était comme si elle lui lançait un défi, de pouvoir assister à ce match tout en ne faisant rien contre Alex. Pourtant, Peyton devait bien se douter que Brooke n'allait pas forcément être à l'aise dans ce gymnase... Ou bien elle le faisait exprès ? Elle voulait la pousser à bout, pour qu'elle se venge réellement.

– Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Brooke en forçant un sourire.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elles étaient dans les tribunes, assises dans les rangs du bas, juste derrière les cheerleaders.

– T'as fait exprès de choisir ces places, je suppose ? demanda Brooke en secouant la tête. Tu veux que je déprime ou quoi ?

– Au contraire, répondit Peyton en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'ai vu ces derniers jours, t'es déjà bien déprimée, et crois-moi, ça ne te va pas.

Soigner le mal par le mal ? Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça...

– Donc t'es vraiment sérieuse, quand tu dis vouloir que je mette au point une vendetta ? demanda Brooke en arquant un sourcil.

– Si t'as une autre solution, vas-y !

Brooke soupira et se tourna vers le terrain, encore vide. Le match n'allait pas tarder à commencer, mais avant ça, comme à chaque rentrée, les cheerleaders allaient réaliser une petite chorégraphie. _Sa_ chorégraphie, en fait. Elle ferma les yeux, se remémorant chaque pas qu'elle avait répété des centaines de fois pour être parfaitement au point...

– Comment ça elles ne sont pas là !?

Brooke ré-ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en entendant la voix irritée d'Alex. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos, à quelques mètres devant elle; les bras sur les hanches, elle parlait à Bevin, et semblait bien énervée.

– Je rêve, se prendre une cuite une heure avant... murmura-t-elle furieusement. Et je fais quoi maintenant, une pyramide avec deux personnes en moins ?

Ils manquaient deux filles ? Si c'était le cas, la chorégraphie tombait complètement à l'eau...

Et là, Brooke eut une idée formidable. Tellement formidable que si elle avait été dans une bande dessinée, une ampoule se serait allumée au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle attrapa Peyton par le poignet et se leva, la traînant ainsi avec elle jusqu'à hauteur des cheerios.

– Alex ? appela Brooke sur un ton mielleux.

Alex se tourna vers elle, l'air encore plus furieux.

– Quoi !? aboya-t-elle, regardant ensuite Peyton avec dédain.

– Il te manque deux cheerios pas vrai ? Je crois qu'on va pouvoir t'aider.

Alex haussa les sourcils, prise au dépourvu par ce soudain acte de générosité.

– On ? répéta Peyton, incrédule.

– Oui, toi et moi ! s'exclama Brooke sur un ton joyeux.

Peyton se recula aussitôt, secouant vivement la tête.

– Hors de question.

– Oh, allez ! l'implora Brooke. C'est comme quand on dansait ensemble sur les Spice Girls, sauf que cette fois-ci on sera avec un public !

– Je ne vais pas me ridiculiser devant toute cette foule, Brooke !

– Pas même pour Haley ?

Peyton haussa les sourcils, alors qu'Alex comprenait enfin pourquoi Brooke se proposait de l'aider.

– Tu plaisantes là ? demanda Alex. C'est ça que tu veux en échange ?

– Exactement, répondit Brooke en se tournant vers elle, tu arrêtes de l'emmerder une bonne fois pour toutes.

– Qui emmerde Haley ? demanda Peyton, perdue.

Peyton regarda alors Alex et comprit enfin de quoi il s'agissait. Brooke se posta aussitôt entre elles, se doutant bien que Peyton n'allait pas rester sans rien faire.

– Sale petite... murmura Peyton, furieuse à son tour.

– Calme toi, Peyt, lui dit Brooke, refrénant un sourire. C'est justement pour ça qu'on va faire les cheerleaders. Juste ce soir.

Peyton plissa le front, puis hocha lentement la tête, ce qui soulagea Brooke.

– Je n'ai toujours pas dit oui, rappela Alex en croisant les bras.

– Comme si t'avais le choix. Soit on t'aide, soit tu passeras pour une capitaine complètement nulle... A toi de voir.

Elle n'allait sûrement pas risquer un échec à son premier match, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait pour obtenir son poste de capitaine...

Alex finit par murmurer un petit oui, qui réjouit à la fois Brooke et Peyton. Elles se dépêchèrent alors d'aller aux vestiaires, utilisant des tenues en rab, et s'échauffèrent aussitôt, Brooke décrivant rapidement les pas à réaliser à Peyton.

– Au pire, t'auras qu'à me suivre et tout ira bien, lui assura Brooke, confiante.

– Parce que tu te souviens de la choré, toi ? demanda Alex sur un ton sceptique.

– Je pourrais la faire en dormant, répliqua Brooke. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui en suis à l'origine.

Et en effet, elle ne commit aucune faute; Peyton se trompa une ou deux fois, mais aucun spectateur n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle venait tout juste de subir une formation express de dix minutes à peine.

Brooke profita de chaque seconde qu'elle passa sur le terrain, voulant se rappeler de chaque détail. C'était son dernier match, après tout. Finalement, ce n'était pas une vengeance qu'elle voulait... Il lui fallait simplement dire au revoir à ça, aux acclamations, à l'excitation du match, à l'euphorie générale...

Lucas et Nathan les remarquèrent d'ailleurs; le premier se figea pendant quelques secondes en voyant Brooke et parut encore plus surpris en voyant Peyton, mais se ressaisit rapidement et reprit le match comme si de rien n'était.

Brooke prit aussi son temps dans les vestiaires, se doutant bien qu'elle n'allait pas y revenir avant bien longtemps... Peyton la prit alors par les épaules, et l'accompagna dehors en silence.

– Tu es sûre qu'Alex ne fera plus rien contre Hales ? lui demanda Peyton.

– Oui... soupira Brooke. Elle a beau être mythomane, elle tient parole. Au pire, si elle ne le fait pas...

– On lui casse la gueule ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent en même temps, et rigolèrent à l'unisson. Quand elle arriva à sa voiture, Peyton relâcha Brooke, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

– Je dois avouer que c'était assez amusant.

– Tes supers amis auraient trouvé ça affligeant, pas vrai ? demanda Brooke en riant.

– Ouais ! s'exclama Peyton. Mais ils n'étaient pas là, donc on va dire que rien ne s'est passé...

Donc, c'était comme si elles n'avaient pas passé la soirée ensemble, et qu'elles ne s'étaient pas serré les coudes pour aider une ancienne amie ?

– Attends... T'es venue à pied ? lui demanda Peyton.

– Ouais. Je ferais mieux de rentrer rapidement d'ailleurs...

Il faisait déjà nuit, et même si Tree Hill n'était pas non plus infesté de fous furieux dans les rues... Elle préférait ne pas s'y attarder.

– Si tu veux... Je peux te ramener ? lui proposa Peyton en hésitant. Je veux dire, c'est sur le chemin, donc je vois pas pourquoi...

En fait, ce n'était pas du tout sur son chemin, Brooke le savait très bien. Elle lui sourit quand même, touchée par l'attention, et grimpa dans la voiture sans attendre.

– Au fait, dit Brooke en la regardant, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire avant, mais... Ta voiture, elle déchire.

Peyton rit à nouveau, mettant le contact. Elles ne se dirent rien d'autre sur le trajet, Peyton ayant mis de la musique pour combler le silence. Pas vraiment de la musique dont Brooke était fan, mais bon... Elle bénéficiait d'un taxi gratuit, elle n'allait donc pas se plaindre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'arrêtèrent devant chez Brooke. Celle-ci remercia Peyton, puis descendit de la voiture, mais se retourna en voyant Peyton descendre précipitamment à son tour, l'entendant souffler un juron.

– C'est qui ce mec ? demanda-t-elle, tournée vers la maison.

Brooke n'eut au début aucune idée de qui Peyton parlait. Puis elle suivit son regard et discerna dans l'obscurité une ombre qui s'avançait vers le côté de la maison, y posant une échelle.

– Oh, non, c'est juste Lucas ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Lucas ? répéta Peyton. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

– Hum... Il doit penser que j'suis déjà rentrée, répondit-elle, embarrassée.

– Et il fait souvent ça ? Jouer à Roméo ?

– Pas tant que ça, répondit-elle, se rendant alors compte qu'il faisait ça bien trop souvent.

Il monta tout en haut de l'échelle, et redescendit bien vite. Il se tourna ensuite vers elles et les remarqua enfin.

– Brooke ! Peyton, t'es là aussi ? dit-il surpris, lorsqu'il arriva devant elles.

– Ouais, je l'ai ramené, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

– D'accord, hum... Haley est chez moi, je voulais savoir si tu... si vous vouliez aussi venir ?

Brooke accepta sans vraiment hésiter; elle ne voyait pas vraiment de raison de refuser cette invitation, surtout que personne n'était chez elle. Peyton par contre, semblait vraiment réticente, son regard vagabondant entre la maison de Lucas et sa voiture.

– Je peux rester... un peu, ouais, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Cool ! s'exclama Lucas en souriant, visiblement heureux.

Ils retournèrent donc tous les trois chez Lucas, et rejoignirent Haley dans le salon. Celle-ci fut énormément surprise de voir Peyton débarquer elle aussi; ils s'installèrent devant le canapé, des coussins posés sur le sol.

– Alors, où est ta mère ? demanda Peyton en plissant le front.

– Au restau avec Keith, répondit Lucas en lui tendant un paquet de chips, qu'elle accepta.

– Tu rigoles là, on va pas manger des chips toute la soirée ! s'exclama Haley, indignée.

Brooke réprima un sourire, bien qu'elle pensa la même chose.

– Keith ? répéta Peyton, intriguée.

– L'oncle de Lucas et Nathan, et le nouveau petit-ami de Karen... Tu vas l'adorer, il est super sympa ! répondit Brooke en souriant, avant de se tourner vers Lucas. Hales a raison, t'as rien en réserve ?

– Vérifie le frigo si ça te fait plaisir, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Tu sais quoi ? annonça Brooke en se levant. Je vais cuisiner ce soir ! Comme ça je te montrerai bien que je ne suis pas une catastrophe aux fourneaux !

Lucas afficha un sourire amusé, alors que Haley et Peyton paraissaient bizarrement paniquer.

– Brooke, t'es pas obligée... lui dit Haley en se levant à son tour.

– Mais ça ne me dérange...

– Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens, commença Peyton en hésitant, mais t'étais plutôt maladroite avant...

Elle s'arrêta en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte, puis entrer après que Lucas lui ait crié de le faire. Nathan apparut sur le seuil du salon, haussant les sourcils en voyant ce petit rassemblement.

– Nathan ? fit Peyton en se levant. Minute... C'est quoi ces retrouvailles, là ? Vous aviez programmé tout ça ?

– Pas du tout, répondit Lucas en secouant la tête. Je comptais juste demander à Brooke de venir si elle le voulait, et... Je croyais que t'avais une fête d'après match ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

– Je sais, répondit Nathan, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien en louper une.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les cinq sans rien dire, tous autant embarrassés les uns que les autres. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés dans la même salle plus d'une seconde ?

Brooke jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle; Peyton semblait sur le point de partir, Haley ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre, et Lucas semblait agacé de voir que personne ne bougeait d'un pouce quand à Nathan... Il semblait regretter d'être venu.

Elle se rendit alors compte que cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés dans la même pièce les Ratés de nouveau sous le même toit, qui l'aurait cru ?

– Alors, qui veut bien m'aider en cuisine ? demanda soudainement Brooke, les faisant tous sursauter. Quoi, y a deux minutes à peine vous refusiez presque de me laisser seule dedans...

– J'arrive ! s'exclama Peyton en souriant légèrement. Hales ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête et les suivit dans la cuisine. Pendant que Brooke cherchait de quoi manger, Peyton et Haley parlèrent ensemble, d'abord maladroitement, puis avec plus d'entrain, rattrapant ainsi le temps perdu.

– Oh, et Alex ne t'embêtera plus, lui annonça Peyton sur un ton rassurant.

– Comment tu sais pour... murmura Haley, prise au dépourvu. Brooke, tu lui as dit ?!

Brooke referma le frigo, ayant sorti quelques œufs.

– Tu m'as jamais dit de ne pas le répéter ! Et puis j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, je devais bien la convaincre de faire la cheerleader d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Lorsque Haley ne sembla pas du tout comprendre de quoi elle parlait, Brooke lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé au match; Haley rougit de plus en plus, à la fois reconnaissante et embarrassée.

– Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça, murmura-t-elle en se retenant apparemment de sourire.

– Ouais, ouais, on sait, la coupa Peyton. Mais au moins cette histoire est close, pas vrai ?

– Ouais ! répondit Brooke en cassant les œufs dans un bol, et en versant dedans un petit peu de tout ce qu'elle trouvait à proximité.

Peyton et Haley la regardèrent suspicieusement, se reculant d'elle comme si elle allait les attaquer.

– Brooke... Tu viens de mettre à la fois du sel _et_ du sucre ? demanda Haley en arquant un sourcil.

– Ouais... Celle-là est pour Lucas, expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Monsieur est persuadé que je suis nulle en cuisine, et comme il adore avoir raison... On va lui faire plaisir ce soir !

Les deux filles rirent d'amusement, mais reprirent vite leur sérieux.

– Il va mal le prendre, commença Peyton.

– Oui, pendant cinq minutes, la coupa Haley. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas très gentil, Brooke.

– Oh, il a fait bien pire ! s'exclama Brooke en rajoutant tout un tas d'épices que Karen avait, n'en prenant à chaque fois qu'une pincée.

– Muscade, coriandre, cajun, gingembre, récita Peyton en lisant les étiquettes. Wow, tu le ménage pas, là.

Brooke sourit, à moitié amusée de voir Peyton adopter un comportement tout à fait différent de celui qu'elle avait tout à l'heure... Où étaient passés tous ses discours de vengeance ?

– Brooke... Pourquoi vous n'en parleriez pas calmement, hein ? proposa Haley, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

– Et puis quoi encore, murmura Brooke. Toi t'as reçu des lettres, donc t'as pas de raison de te venger, mais moi...

– Tu sais, la coupa Haley, souriant un peu plus, il y avait une chose qui était commune à chacune de ses lettres.

– Ah oui, quoi ? demanda Brooke en soupirant, ayant finit de battre ses œufs.

– Dans plus de la moitié de ce qu'il me racontait, il ne me parlait que de toi et me demandait comment tu allais.

Brooke, qui était maintenant occupée à verser le contenu sur une poêle, se figea quelques instants, et se tourna vers Haley. Celle-ci et Peyton arboraient maintenant des sourires amusés, tandis que Brooke tentait de se ressaisir.

– Il... Quoi ? balbutia Brooke, troublée.

Ce fut ce moment-là que les garçons choisirent pour apparaître, Nathan passant une tête par la porte.

– Alors, c'est prêt ? demanda-t-il, lui aussi bien affamé.

Lucas le poussa à l'intérieur et entra à son tour, allant à côté de Brooke qui contemplait encore son omelette en cuisson, complètement abasourdie.

– C'est pour moi ça ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant devant l'omelette, qui, Brooke devait bien l'avouer, paraissait hideuse.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, ressentant soudainement une sorte de coup de chaleur.

Si Haley disait vrai et que Lucas demandait autant de ses nouvelles... Est ce que sa théorie comme quoi il ne tenait pas à elle volait en éclat ? Mais si c'était vraiment le cas... quelle autre explication trouverait-elle à son attitude si ambivalente ?


End file.
